The Next King
by NesquickCereal
Summary: Luffy is practically raised on Whitebeard's ship. Story starts a few weeks before Luffy is even born. And as Luffy grows up, he shows everyone just what Whitebeard saw in the brat the first time he laid his eyes on the baby. [ASL will happen in the story (later on)] Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. G(Oda) does.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys hello. How are you doing? Oh you're doing well, thats cool. I uh wanted to write a story about Luffy (of course) and about how he grew up on Whitebeard's ship. I really enjoyed reading stories like that. I hope I'm not stealing ideas tho. I've read quite a bit a of them

Kinda like the other Luffy and Whitebeard stories, it will be slow because Luffy has to grow up.

The plan is to have the story about Luffy for a good while and then Ace and Sabo will be introduced and I will probably end the story with Luffy leaving Whitebeard's ship for his journey to become pirate king. Might put out a sequel out (not too sure tho.. That is far away tho)

Also if the first few chapters work out well, I will update once or twice weekly

Reviews are welcome. Don't be hella harsh

I do NOT own One Piece. The wonderful being named G(Oda) owns One Piece.

* * *

 **A Phone Call**

In a bar in Foosha Village a Marine Vice Admiral is eating his rice crackers and has a bottle of sake with him.

Puru puru puru puru - puru puru puru puru - puru pur *gachaa*

"What who is this? You better not be Sengoku!"

"Hi." He hears a strong familiar voice through the snail.

"Who's this!?" Garp yells at the Mushi wondering how that person got his number

"It's your son. You know, *sighs* Dragon."

"Dragon? Is that really you?" Garp shocked that he is hearing from his son for the first time since the incident.

"Yes pops. It's me. I'm alive, thanks for asking. Where are you?"

"I'm back home. Where are you? Don't tell me you're still in the New World."

"In the Grand Line father. But I have things I need to talk to you about."

"And what may that be you bastard son?"

"Well for starters, you will be a grandfather soon. In a few weeks, you will have a grandchild."

"A grandchild huh." the man exclaims happily. "Hey Makino, Woopie you old shit I'm about to be a grandfather!" Garp clearly excited about the news and starts to think of ways to train the child.

"Makino? She's there?" says a curious Dragon. Makino had always been that younger sister for him. He was older than her by a few years and he did take care of her when he was in Foosha.

"Hello Dragon-san. I hope you are well and congratulations for the baby. I hope to see him one day." Makino says with a smile. Woop Slap takes the Den Den Mushi from Makino

"Hey now.. It may be a girl Makino. We don't know ourselves." says a happy Dragon.

"Hey Dragon you bastard, congratulations the kid." says the Mayor Woop Slap

"Hehe, thank you guys. And don't worry Makino, you'll see the little brat one day."

Garp takes the snail back from Woop Slap. "Is that all you called for?"

"Sadly father, no. I have more to talk about. Can we speak in private?"

Garp leaves the bar and goes to the docks. It was night time and no one was seen to be found.

"What do you want you Monkey?" (Monkey see.. Monkey D. Dragon.. Get it XD) Garp asks in a concerning and annoyed tone.

"Well, after the child has been born, I cannot keep the baby. It will be in more danger being with Jasmine and myself."

"Then give me the child. I can take care of him."

"And let him grow up beside the son of Roger? Now you do know that it won't be safe for either of them within a few years. Akainu will probably take my spot as Admiral. And you know he's still fixed on finding any bit of Roger's bloodline."

"Don't worry about Akainu. I'll have him under check."

"Don't worry? Ohara was HIS fault! AOKIJI AND I WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF IT!"

"That was 3 years ago. Why are you still on that."

"So Sengoku didn't tell you why I left then.. I'm surprised about that."

"And just what did Sengoku not tell me about?"

"Akainu killed him."

"Who did Akainu kill you brat?" Furious at his son and is just as clueless as any other person would be.

"Akainu killed HIM father. Along with another Buster Call on the island.

"He killed Lu?" shocked to hear this. He didn't know what to say

"The Gorosei specifically wanted Sakazuki and CP-0 in the North."

"CP-0? But they work under the Nobels. Why would they wan.." before finishing his sentence he realized why they wanted to eliminate their target.

"So that's why you left the Marines? That bastard Sakazuki. No wonder Roger and Newgate called him the bitch of the World Government."

"Speaking of Newgate father. I want my child to grow up on his ship."

"AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Because he will be safe there. No one in their right mind will fight Whitebeard while he still is quite young. He's 55 years of age. And is known as the World's Strongest Man. His crew is also strong and trustworthy. The one reason why we could not capture Roger and Newgate was because of Rayleigh and Marco. I trust them more than anyone father. You should too with letting Ace grow up there."

"And just why would I let Ace grow up on Whitebeard's ship when I can take care of him?"

"Fine. Just do whatever you want with Ace, father. Roger did trust you with him so try to keep him safe. However, I WILL keep my child safe and let the baby grow up with Newgate and his pirates."

Garp hesitantly says "He will grow up to be a fine Marine one day." he states with a defeated voice.

Dragon sighs "Now father, I know you mean well but your grandchild will eventually see the same stuff I saw. Akainu will be Fleet Admiral one day. I have a feeling the higher ups will choose him. And plus, either you or myself could have taken that horrific position."

"Sengoku isn't doing a bad job you brat. I'm already fine with being Vice Admiral. I can do whatever I wants. AND you just decided to leave the Marines. You would have been a great Fleet Admiral."

"I am NEVER working under those Gorosei. Only you and Sengoku had authority over me."

Garp sighs at what he hears knowing full well his son is telling the truth. "Fine you shitty son. But before you go, let me talk to MY daughter in law." On the other line, Dragon calls his wife to speak with Garp.

"GARP-SAN." He hears the sweet voice of his son's wife.

"So, you're about to give me a grandchild huh.. Do you have any names planned out?" he says happily

"Dragon wanted to name the daughter and he picked Rose."

Garps smiles "Dragon did have quite a bond with his mother hehe."

"What if the child is a boy? Then what will you name it?"

She answers "Luffy." Upon hearing the name Luffy, Garp had a frown with sadness in his eyes knowing he was the man who Akainu killed

"You named him after your brother?"

"I wasn't going to, but after Dragon and I found out that Akainu had destroyed the whole island, I wanted his memory to live on." Garp could hear the emotion in her voice. He could almost see her tears.

Without thinking Garp replied with "Don't cry child. Your brother will always live on. In yourself and in your child whether it be boy or girl. As long as you are alive and always have him in your heart, he won't die."

She takes a deep breath after a few tears fall down from her eyes. "I know he will live on. It's just I miss him." After another deep breath, "Anyways we have to go Garp-san. I think you should be here when the child is born. Both Dragon and I will need you. And you need to name the child." she says in her normal happy tone which makes Garp smile because he knows she is a strong woman.

"Meet us at Drum Island father. We should be there shortly."

"Fine. And Dragon you piece of shit, you better keep your wife safe. Otherwise I'll kill you." Garp screams through the snail but knows full well that Dragon will keep her safe no matter.

"Goodbye father. Goodbye Garp-san!" the two yell through the phone and the line cuts.

 _Dragon always knows how to handle situations. I know he'll keep an eye on the child._

* * *

Ok guys thanks for reading. Yes I used OC's for Dragon's wife and her brother. And I used CP-0. And the Gorosei.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I should update soon.

Thanks for reading.. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Thanks for the favs and follows. I honestly am overjoyed by that. Thanks for making my day (going through a tough few weeks)

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

 **Meeting the Brat**

A few days later after Garp received the phone call from his son, he went out to Drum Island. He got to the island a day before the birth of his grandchild. Garp saw his daughter in law and his son patiently sitting beside each other at the infirmary. They greeted each other and had hours of conversation.

Finally on the next day, the child was born. Both mother and father of the baby wanted Garp to hold the child first. He had done so much for the two of them and their safety so in their show of respect they let Garp hold their child before the mother.

Garp held the innocent child in his hands. Garp smiles at Dragon and Jasmine and he checks to see if the baby is a boy or a girl. After he finds out, Garp smiles and says "Welcome to the family, Monkey D. Luffy."

He looks at the two who are very happy at finally knowing what the baby is and hands the baby to his father. Dragon smiles and places a kiss on Luffy's forehead which causes Luffy to stop crying for a bit. "He has mother's lips and your nose pops." Dragon then hands Luffy to his mother who was patiently waiting to hold her son. She places a kiss on Luffy's cheek and lips "I love you Luffy." with a smile which causes Luffy to have a huge smile across his face. The doctor looks at the four and smiles. Which then he leaves for a moment, giving the family some time together.

"I wish I could keep the brat." says the grandfather "But you do make a good point of Ace and Luffy not being safe within the few years."

"He will grow up on Whitebeard's ship father. Allow him to do so. He won't be found over there. And if he is, he will be protected by Newgate himself. We can see him off if you like."

"Fine, we ALL go to Newgate." replies Garp who is in a happy mood seeing his grandson.

* * *

*A few weeks later*

"Permission to come aboard Newgate?" asks Garp with no intention to fight or do anything which causes trouble for everyone.

"Permission granted Garp." replies Whitebeard noticing the sincerity of Garps voice.

Garp, Dragon, Jasmine and their child go aboard the ship. In the mother's hand is Luffy who is quietly sleeping. Knowing the time, the mother knew Luffy was about to wake up soon.

"What brings you to me Garp?"

Dragon quickly speaks up "Whitebeard, I know you and I along with my father have chased each other more times than any of us could count. I know we may not be on the same side but I know you are a man of family and can offer protection."

Whitebeard asks curiously "And why would a former Admiral and the Marine hero need my protection?"

Before Dragon could reply, the mother of Luffy speaks up. "With all due respect Whitebeard, we aren't here to ask for our protection. We are here for him." She looks down at Luffy directing Whitebeard's eyes to the baby.

Whitebeard looks down at the child. "And why do you think I can keep him safe."

Garp replies with "His father and mother are wanted criminals. He shares many dangerous bloodlines which has led us to you. You can keep Luffy safe and offer him protection."

"And what of Rogers son? He told me you were taking care of him."

"Ace is safe. But if Luffy and Ace are to grow up together in the same island, it will be dangerous for both of them."

Hearing the name Luffy, Whitebeard realized that it was the mother who named the son. "So you named him Luffy." looking at the child's mother "Your brother's name suits the brat. And don't worry, we will take care of him. Even if the world finds out about the brat, I will protect him from harm as much as I can."

"Thank you Whitebeard. We all highly appreciate it." Jasmine says, thanking Whitebeard for being helpful.

"But I will visit here and there" says Garp in a serious manner. "If any harms comes to my grandchild I WILL kill you Newgate."

Whitebeard smiles as he hears this agrees to what Garp says. "What about the two of you? Anything specific?"

"Not from us Newgate. All we ask is that our son is protected. I don't think the two of us will be able to see him anytime soon. The World Government and the Navy will be strict if they were to find out."

Whitebeard nods as he hears the two out. And before they leave Garp places a kiss on his grandchild's forehead. Dragon kisses his son on his cheek and says I love you.

Before Luffy is handed over to Newgate, he ses his mother holding the baby for quite some time. He knows it's difficult for a parent to let go of their child and let alone a mother giving up her son to whom she may never see again. "It's okay, take your time child."

She nods at Whitebeard and after another minute or so she places a kiss on Luffy's neck and lips and says I love you as she hands off her son to Whitebeard. Just before she gets off the ship, she speaks to the doctors and nurses about Luffy. She gives them all the information they should have and after she finishes, she gets off the Moby Dick and steps onto Garp's ship.

The three get on Garps marine ship and he says "Men, if you even dare place a scratch on Whitebeard's ship you WILL answer to me." Garp knew he didn't need to say that because he only brought his loyal and trusted officers. They followed and answered only to Garp.

Whitebeard smiles and holds the baby carefully. The child's blood family trusted Newgate to take care of the child and so he would take care of the child. The nurses had gone to get stuff ready for Luffy.

As Garp's ship sails off, everyone can hear Luffy's mother yell "I love you Luffy!" which causes Luffy to make that huge smile across his face. Whitebeard looks down and for a second he doesn't see Luffy smiling, he sees Gol D. Rogers smile. "Welcome to the Whitebeard pirates you cheeky brat." with a smile of his own.

He then calls out Marco, the 1st division commander and tells him to be the the child's caretaker. All though Marco was a busy person, he could not say no to his captain and the innocent baby.

Marco takes Luffy away from Whitebeard and smiles. "Thatch yoi, looks like we found someone who has a bigger smile than you."

Thatch comes towards Luffy and Marco and looks at the baby. "I hope no one dares to take that smile away while he is on our ship."

* * *

 ***Short Time skip***

 **"Holy shit Marco, this kid eats A LOT." says a really surprised Thatch.**

 **"You got that right." says Vista (the 5th division commander)**

 **"I told you yoi. You didn't want to listen." says a *I told you* Marco.**

 **The Whitebeard pirates all look at Luffy who can eat almost as much as all of the commanders.**

 **"Namur, stop encouraging the kid." says Jozu (the 3rd division commander) who is laughing at the whole scene**

 **"What.. I haven't had this amazing beef meal from Thatch in ages."**

 **"Why, thank you Fishie." relies a happy Thatch. "At least someone BESIDES Luffy enjoys my food."**

 **"Oi Thatch, how many times have I beaten your ass when you've called me Fishie?"**

 **"Shhh don't swear around the kid." says a mischievous Thatch with a smirk on his face**

 **"Thatch yoi, who were the one who swore first here."**

 **"Oh right. Hehe, my bad guys." Marco rolls his eyes and continues to watch Luffy who is finished eating his food.**

 **As Luffy lets out a massive burp and his usual innocent smile, everyone just looks at Luffy and are all in awe at the cute little kid. "Oh so that's where he got all the food from." says Whitebeard who looks at the empty plates of his children.**

As the commanders finish up their food, they all notice that their plates are all empty. They all scream "LUFFFFFYYYYYYYY!" and he replies with a laugh and a smile.

"He is a D after all brats. He may be just a child but that D in his name changes a lot of things." says Whitebeard who is laughing at what just took place

"Remember that time we were with Roger and his pirates yoi? Him and that one Luffy guy ate most of the food." says Marco remembering the old days. "Pops yoi, isn't our Luffy related to that Luffy?"

"Yes son, Jasmine the mother of the child is the sister of Davy D. Luffy."

"Don't tell me they are related to the Davy family?" says Thatch who looks a little bit concerned.

"Yes he is Thatch. Why?"

"The last time I heard of a member of the Davy family it was about Davy Jones. It said he was cursed from birth and is sailing the Grand Line immortal."

"Ahh, Roger's demon they called him." says Whitebeard who seems to remember those days against Roger. "The youngest to sail with Roger and was the second crew mate of Roger. Rayleigh was the first, and then him."

"What was his curse?" asks Izo

"He was born under a specific star and for the customs of the island that family resided in, whenever that star appeared and a child was born, he would have powers of the Devil himself. Which is why his family sent him away and Roger found him and took him in. Turned out that he actually did have powers of the Devil. But according to Roger when we spoke for the last time, he'd never have to use his powers unless he was fighting an equal in strength and Haki"

Marco remembers the fight he had with the Roger and his pirates and says with hesitation "He fought me using his curse yoi. And that fight ended up as a draw."

The other commanders look at Marco and slowly remember the fight they had with Roger (the one's that were old enough), while Whitebeard was looking at his son with pride. Marco notices the looks he gets and quickly turns his attention to Luffy who is looking around and listening to the conversation but not understanding a word being said "Let's hope Luffy has no curse."

"Don't be afraid brat. The curse only happens in that Island under a certain star, the little one should be fine."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. That time skip part in the end was a bonus (I had to)

Thanks for reading guys

I also did introduce a Davy Jones. I thought of this beforehand for some reason while on the bus reading the recent One Piece Chapter after watching Pirates of the Caribbean (shout out to PotC for the Davy Jones and the curse idea)

 **Important: I want Luffy to eat another devil fruit. I'm thinking a Logia or a Mythical Zoan. I would love to hear some of your ideas.. I'll pick the best one . (Only asking now because I have the next batch of chapters planned out and I just need the time to write them.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Dar'ska for the review and the suggestion.**

 **Thank you Void803 for the suggestion**

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE (G)ODA DOES

BTW I don't seem to find the names of the doctors of Whitebeard's ship so Imma use OC (Mikaella or Mika for short)

* * *

 **Promises and Words**

 ***Somewhere in the Grand Line***

"Well Dragon, why did you invite me here." said the man in a t-shirt that was red and black and was covered with tattoos on his arms and a visible sword that was on his left side. The hilt was black with a red design and also a scar across his face that started from his right eye and ended down below his neck.

"I didn't invite you." Dragon looks at the man with an intense glare. "Someone whom we both care for had invited you."

The man laughs "So where is she?" And right on cue Jasmine yells "BROTHER!" excited to see him after many years. They share a hug that lasts for a minute and ends up with a *now* relaxed Dragon saying "We called you on important business."

"Look, I know my sister is involved with your revolution and I know what you two are trying to do. I think it is great someone is actually standing up to the World Government. And the history we learned on our journey is key, but I have no such interest in that."

"And just what are your interests" says a curious Jasmine.

"I promised Roger quite a few things. Before he left to speak with Rayleigh, he visited me on MY home island. He said one day the world should be set right and with that a future Pirate King should be crowned. Most will come for the title, but the one that will want to right the wrong should be King." He looks at the two are are actually interested in what he is saying. "And just before Roger left my house, I stopped him and said Roger, I'll crown the next King for you if you like." He sheds a tear of sadness and happiness because he does miss his Captain but he is happy to have been on that journey.

"I knew he was smiling when I said that and without turning he says two things. The first was I will know who the next Pirate King will be and I will do my job because it was Captain's orders. And the second thing he said to me was the exact thing he told Rayleigh."

"Which was?" Dragon and Jasmine both ask simultaneously

"I'm not gonna die, partner."

"So you have been searching for the next Pirate King since?" asks Jasmine.

"Yes. And the only two pirates worthy of such a title are Red Hair Shanks and Edward Newgate."

"Shanks? But he is still quite young." says a surprised Dragon

"Roger saw greatness in him. And plus I trained the brat on the ship when he joined. I saw good things ahead of that bastard."

"Speaking of Newgate" Jasmine interrupts their conversation "he is taking care of our son."

"My nephew is on that ship? So that means he grows up a dangerous pirate." Jones looks surprised "Whitebeard is a man of his word. Your little one will be taken care of."

"That little one is known as Monkey D. Luffy" says the father of the child.

"So you did name him Luffy. I thought you would name your first born Luffy. Considering you were close to him." he looks at his sister who has a sad smile on her face.

Just by looking at their eyes he can tell what they want "Fine, I'll look after him. But only if Newgate gives me permission."

"Thank you Jones" say the parents of Luffy.

"I'll take my leave then" he says after he finishes his goodbyes with his family. As he sails off to find Whitebeard's ship he thinks to himself _The grandson of Monkey D. Garp and Davy D. Zeus , son of Monkey D. Dragon and Davy. D Jasmine, and nephew of Davy D. Luffy and myself the cursed Davy D. Jones. I may have found your next King, Roger._ He ends his thought with a smile and heads off to the nearest island that Dragon had told him about That island had a contact waiting for Jones who knew of Whitebeard's position. _I won't let you down Jasmine._

* * *

Luffy has been aboard the ship for about 5 months and a half and everyone's days seem to be normal. Everyone does their jobs and since they were in the grand line, they didn't want to quickly take Luffy to the New World. He first needed to get used to the Grand Line.

At the time, Luffy was about 6 months old and entering his 7th month. Luffy would never cry unless he was hurt, hungry or needed a diaper change. He would be a quiet little baby which made things easier for everyone. But Luffy would smile often and laugh a lot which seemed to make everyone's day. No matter good or bad. But he did a lot of the food. He ate way too much. Like almost as much as Whitebeard.

Luffy would however be attached to 4 people on the ship the most. The first being Marco who had taken care of Luffy ever since he arrived. The second person being Thatch, he had always made Luffy laugh and smile. The third being the ship's head doctor Mika. She was like a mother to Luffy. And the fourth being Whitebeard aka Pops. He would tell Luffy stories and even though Luffy may not understand a word, Luffy would smile and laugh which made Whitebeard feel at ease. If one of the four was not busy with something, Luffy would spend time with that person.

The most time he spent with was with Marco. He did all of his paperwork in his room and since Luffy was rarely a distraction, he would have Luffy keep him company. Which Marco enjoyed because Luffy would sleep or crawl around in the room and play with toys that were put there.

And one day in dinner when everyone was eating, Luffy was sitting on Whitebeard's lap because that was his spot every dinner. And on this particular night, it was a silent dinner. Well everyone was silent because they were all watching Luffy laughing and smiling. Some nights, instead of talking during dinner time with the family, all the commanders and Whitebeard would eat dinner silently while watching Luffy.

His smiles made everyone else smile and his laugh also made everyone laugh. Everyone had a soft spot for Luffy, including Whitebeard. And all of a sudden he looks up at Whitebeard and says "Pa" with a laugh and a huge smile. Everyone looks at Luffy with widen eyes and start to celebrate. Just before they all yell in excitement Luffy goes "Ma" crawling to Marco. Marco picks up Luffy and gives him a kiss on the cheek and smiles at the kid. Luffy then sees Thatch beside Marco and wants Thatch to hold him. When Thatch holds Luffy he says "Da" (he meant Ta but it sounded like Da). And finally he crawled to Mika. When she held Luffy up to give Luffy a kiss on the cheek, Luffy went "Mi". She looks at Luffy with a priceless smile on her face and Thatch yells "PAAARRRTTTYYYY" and everyone starts to make their way to the deck and Luffy is held by Mika. Marco asks to hold him while she go out and celebrate and she does so.

After a long while, the party seemed to have died down and Thatch decides to drop by Marco's room. He sees the two play and says "So Marco, you are officially now a Ma, you mother hen." Marco laughs and replies with

"Well besides Pops, you are apparently his Da."

"I guess so Marco, I guess so. I wonder what his next few words are gonna be."

"Yeah me too yoi."

After a comfortable silence between Marco and Thatch as they watch Luffy laugh and smile Thatch decides that he should go to bed now. And as Thatch leaves the room Marco decides that the two of them should get some sleep to. As Marco and Luffy are getting ready to sleep, he places a small kiss on Luffy's forehead and says "goodnight yoi" and he instantly gets a reply of "Ma" and within few minutes he goes to sleep.

* * *

Welp, this was a short chapter. Sorry it wasn't longer guys.

Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for the favourites and follows for the story. You guys are great.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE (G)ODA DOES

BTW I don't seem to find the names of the doctors of Whitebeard's ship so Imma use OC (Mikaella or Mika for short)

 **I am still open for devil fruit power ideas.**

* * *

 **Words**

A few weeks have passed since Jones had left the island where he had gotten the information on Whitebeard. He sailed the Grand Line with a rule of terror. No pirate wanted anything to do with Jones; he had the power and strength of an Emperor but decided not to fight people unless attacked. He still wasn't used to having no Captain. Roger did die a while back, but Davy knew Roger was more than just a Captain. Him and Rayleigh were the first people to accept Jones. They were family

As he was nearing the Moby Dick, he wanted to make sure that he was presentable to the proclaimed King of the seas.

 ***On the Moby Dick***

"MAAARRRCCCOOOO! OYAAAAAJJJJIIIIII" Thatch screams out

"What is it yoi." says an annoyed Marco thinking it was about Luffy

"Davy fucking Jones is nearing the ship." says a worried Thatch

"Go get Pops yoi. I'll take care of Luffy." Thatch runs off to tell his father that Davy Jones is spotted near the ship. Whitebeard looks at his son with no worry and says "Don't worry brat, I feel he isn't here to harm Luffy or fight with us."

"Permission to come aboard Whitebeard?" asks Davy with a smirk on his face

"Permission granted brat." says Whitebeard who is sitting on his chair. As Jones enters the ship, he releases a short burst of Haki which knocks out the weaker crew mates, but the division commanders stand strong.

"Sorry Whitebeard, I mean no harm but this is an enemy ship. I have to be careful."

"You cheeky bastard, watch your Haki. We have a young one here." Jones looks around to see where Luffy was and he sees him in the arms of Marco. _So my Haki has no effect on the kid. Interesting._ Marco looks at Luffy and is surprised the Haki did nothing to him. He gives Pops a quick glance and Whitebeard had noticed the look on Marco's face.

"So that's my nephew huh. Looks just like his idiot uncle."

"He doesn't look like you" says Thatch jokingly causing Jones to have a genuine laugh. "I'm talking about my brother you brat." says Jones who is still laughing, which causes Luffy to smile. Luffy liked it when people laughed.

"Hurry and and say why you are here. You are wasting my time." says a bored Whitebeard

"Of course, I am here on the request of the parents of the child. They want me to keep an eye on the kid. They want to know how he is growing up and doing. So as I do that, may I have permission to stay on the ship Whitebeard?"

Whitebeard looks at Jones and takes his time with the decision. The whole ship was quiet, no one dared to speak.

"Fine you brat, I give you permission to stay. But you will have to follow my rules and have to work as a member of the Whitebeard pirates."

"Of course Whitebeard. I will do everything I must." with Whitebeard content at his decision, he leaves to go into his room. Marco is at some ease while Thatch is still a little bit scared. Jones looks at Luffy and before Thatch gets defensive, Davy asks "Yo Marco, may I please hold my nephew?"

"Sure. But if you harm the kid I will kill you yoi."

"Don't worry, his mother and father will kill me before you do." Jones holds the baby and places a small kiss on Luffy's forehead. He looked so much like his brother, but he had his resemblance with the father and his family. Jones knew he missed his brother. He smiles at Luffy which of course gets Luffy to respond with a smile himself. Jones widens his eyes. _He has your smile Roger_ was all he could think of before handing the child to Thatch. As he settles in a room that was given, it reminded him of his journeys. To think he would finally be apart of a crew after so many years gave him a bit of joy. _Hey Captain, I hope you do not mind me being apart of Whitebeard's crew to keep an eye on my nephew_ and he closes his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

Luffy has been aboard the ship for about 5 months and a half and everyone's days seem to be normal. Everyone does their jobs and since they were in the grand line, they didn't want to quickly take Luffy to the New World. He first needed to get used to the Grand Line.

At the time, Luffy was about 6 months old and entering his 7th month. Luffy would never cry unless he was hurt, hungry or needed a diaper change. He would be a quiet little baby which made things easier for everyone. But Luffy would smile often and laugh a lot which seemed to make everyone's day. No matter good or bad. But of course he would eat like a king each meal.

Luffy would however be attached to 5 people on the ship the most. The first being Marco who had taken care of Luffy ever since he arrived. The second person being Thatch, he had always made Luffy laugh and smile. The third being the ship's head doctor Mika. She was like a mother to Luffy. And the fourth being Whitebeard aka Pops. He would tell Luffy stories and even though Luffy may not understand a word, Luffy would smile and laugh which made Whitebeard feel at ease. And the fifth person of course being his uncle. If one of the five was not busy with something, Luffy would spend time with that person.

The most time he spent with was with Marco. He did all of his paperwork in his room and since Luffy was rarely a distraction, he would have Luffy keep him company. Which Marco enjoyed because Luffy would sleep or crawl around in the room and play with toys that were put there.

And one day in dinner when everyone was eating, Luffy was sitting on Whitebeard's lap because that was his spot every dinner. And on this particular night, it was a silent dinner. Well everyone was silent because they were all watching Luffy laughing and smiling. Some nights, instead of talking during dinner time with the family, Jones, all the commanders and Whitebeard would eat dinner silently while watching Luffy.

His smiles made everyone else smile and his laugh also made everyone laugh. Everyone had a soft spot for Luffy, including Whitebeard. And all of a sudden he looks up at Whitebeard and says "Pa" with a laugh and a huge smile. Everyone looks at Luffy with widen eyes and start to celebrate. Just before they all yell in excitement Luffy goes "Ma" crawling to Marco. Marco picks up Luffy and gives him a kiss on the cheek and smiles at the kid. Luffy then sees Thatch beside Marco and wants Thatch to hold him. When Thatch holds Luffy he says "Ta". Thatch yells out "I'M A TA" and finally he crawled to Mika. When she held Luffy up to give Luffy a kiss on the cheek, Luffy went "Mi". She looks at Luffy with a priceless smile on her face and Thatch yells "PAAARRRTTTYYYY" and everyone starts to make their way to the deck and Luffy is held by Mika. Marco asks to hold him while she go out and celebrate and she does so. Jones was sitting near Luffy and decides to spend some time with his nephew and the first division commander before the three of them went to sleep.

"Yo Marco, may I join you two?"

"Sure yoi."

"First words huh. I wonder when he'll say my name." with a smile across his face. Jones loved the kid. He updated Luffy's family often on how he was doing, and in turn they were thankful for him. He loved being on Whitebeard's ship. It reminded him of the Oro Jackson. Everyone was friendly to each other, everyone was family. Although Whitebeard considered everyone to be his sons and daughters, he was more attached to his division commanders and the head doctor. And Luffy, Whitebeard cared for Luffy the most. Same was with Roger. Everyone was Roger's brother or sister but he had a special with relationship with Rayleigh, Jones, Crocus, Oden (manga readers), Gaban and Seagull and Shanks. Although Shanks and Crocus weren't apart of the original crew, Roger still had a strong relationship with them.

"Don't worry yoi, he still loves you Davy. You spend a lot of time with him and take care of him. In time Lu will be able to say your name."

After a short few minutes of silence between the two men besides Luffy's playing noises, Jones gets up to leave and as he gives Luffy a goodnight hug, he looks at his uncle and with a smile across his face he says "De". Davy smiles at his nephew and looks in his eyes seeing a familiar sight of Roger in his head. He gives Luffy a small kiss on the forehead and decides to say goodnight to Marco and takes his leave.

"Luffy, let's go to my room yoi. We should sleep soon." Marco takes Luffy to his room and he can still see the rest of the Whitebeard pirates having fun. Mika and Thatch were having fun, Vista and Jozu were relaxing and drinking and Pops was laughing. And drinking. And getting yelled at by the nurses. Hell even Stefan the dog was running around having fun. It was a great night and Marco couldn't wait for Luffy's birthday.

After a while, the party seemed to have died down and Thatch decides to drop by Marco's room. He sees the two play and says "So Marco, you are officially now a Ma, you mother hen." Marco laughs and replies with "Well, you are apparently his Ta."

"I guess so Marco, I guess so. I wonder what his next few words are gonna be."

"Yeah me too yoi."

"Watch it be a swear word."

"If it is, Ill behead you yoi."

"Such violence Marco" Thatch says dramatically while slightly tipsy "That's not how a mother hen should act."

After a comfortable silence between Marco and Thatch as they watch Luffy laugh, smile and play Thatch decides that he should go to bed now. And as Thatch leaves the room Marco decides that the two of them should get some sleep too. As they are getting ready to sleep, he places a small kiss on Luffy's forehead and says "goodnight yoi" and he instantly gets a reply with a smile and a soft "Ma" and within few minutes they goes to sleep.

* * *

Now that Davy Jones is on the ship, the future chapters will be more about Luffy. But Jones will still be apart of the main story.

Hope you enjoyed.

(I looked at Wiki for the members of Roger's crew)

BTW for those confused about the brother Luffy and our favourite dumbass Luffy, I'm 95% sure there won't be mention of brother Luffy as of now. That was just a small naming part.

I am updating today b/c I may not be able to update tomorrow (Friday) or Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

One Piece does not belong to me

Thanks for keeping up with this series. Imma hopefully be updating weekly. HOPEFULLY

Most likely no update tomorrow lol.

* * *

 **First of Many**

"Yo Thatch yoi, come help me." Yells out Marco who needs help wrapping up presents for Luffy.

"Shit, we spoil this kid huh." says Thatch looking at all of the gifts that are for Luffy's first birthday.

"I mean surprisingly he isn't that crazy of a kid yoi. He wasn't walked yet so that's maybe why."

"But he eats more than us and likes to crawl a lot."

"One day in the future, we should just take him to a restaurant and him alone in there for a day yoi. I'm sure he'll enjoy that."

"You know what's funny Marco, he does say no often but doesn't seem to know what no means. Like if you tell him to sit down and he'll say no, but will end up sitting down." says Thatch who is wondering about how the kid will go on in life.

"Ehh, we need to teach him more words yoi."

As the two had wrapped up the gifts and the cake was being made, Luffy was being taken care by Mika. She wasn't busy because she was caught up on on her paperwork and she did not have any new or old patients during the day.

She played with Luffy and let him babble about stuff that she wouldn't understand. She would talk to Luffy for those hours she was with him. However, she was getting annoyed that the party preparations were taking too long. She wanted Luffy to open his gifts that she had gotten.

An hour or so later, Thatch and Marco came to Mika's room and said everything was ready.

They go to the dining area where the party was supposed to be held. All the decorations were set and the only person who was sitting down was Whitebeard. As Mika enters the room with Luffy, Thatch and Marco had beaten the two just to yell surprise when Luffy had entered.

"SURPRISE LUFFY" everyone yells which causes Luffy to smile and laugh at everyone. He points to Whitebeard and yells Pa to say that he wants to sit with Pops. Mikaella hands Luffy over to Pops as Luffy sits on the lap of Whitebeard.

"Luffy yoi, time to open gifts" as he shows Luffy all the wrapped up gifts. With the help of Pops, he open the first gift from Whitebeard. It was a Luffy sized blanket with Whitebeard's mark on it. Luffy hugged the blanket tightly and hugged Pops tightly with a smile (which may or may not have caused everyone to have tears of joy).

The next present Luffy opened was from Mika. Her gift was a big Teddy Bear with a red Whitebeard mark on its stomach. She said it was for Luffy so he can sleep with it at night. Luffy hugged the bear and kissed Mika on the cheek. She hugged him back and had a small tear because of cuteness and kissed him on cheek.

He opened everyone else's gift and most were toys and some were clothes and few were out of the box stuff that they knew Luffy would like. Thatch was excited for Luffy to open his present and when he did, he saw a picture of Pops, Thatch, Mika, Marco, Jones and Luffy all sitting by each other and laughing and smiling. It was Thatch's favourite moment on the ship (besides becoming a son).

He said "Although Luffy may not understand the picture now, but as he grows up he'll remember the memories." Everyone smiles when they looked at the picture and Luffy looks at the picture and smiles and laughs. He gives Thatch a hug and Luffy received a small kissed on the forehead.

The last present to open was Marco's. Marco had to personally tell the shipwrights to make this for him. Luffy opens the present and he sees a chicken? _I didn't buy a toy chicken._ "THATCH YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"What, he loves it." replies Thatch who was laughing. Marco looks at Luffy who was playing with the toy chicken. Marco smiles and says "Luffy, there's more yoi". Luffy understands Marco and looks at the box. When Luffy pull out the gift he shows a ball. Everyone looks at Marco and just before Thatch asked why a ball, Marco runs to his room and gets a small metal hoop attached to a wooden pole which too is attached by a base.

Everyone looks at Marco confused and he says "Hear me out yoi. Whenever I do my paperwork and all the papers I roll up in a ball because I don't need it or I made a mistake with it, I usually throw it on the ground to leave it until I'm finished. But whenever Luffy is in my room, he takes those papers and throws them into the trash bin."

"The trash bin and your desk are pretty far Marco. Does Luffy really do that?" Asks Thatch.

"Yepp. And when he misses the bin, he goes closer and closer. Right now he can do that about.." and with a sudden reply from Mika she says "halfway from the room?"

Marco looks at her with a surprised look. "Yes. How did you know?"

"He does this in my room too."

Marco shows Luffy the hoop and he sees the ring attached and he looks at the ball. "Here I'll show you yoi" Marco then proceeds to place the hoop/net on the ground. Luffy is then out down by Thatch and Luffy stands.

Marco and Mika look a bit surprised because normally Luffy sits to throw. This time Luffy stands.

Mika has a smile on her face. She looks at Marco who then realizes her face and smiles too. "Thatch yoi, get the camera ready."

"Huh camera, why?" He looks at Marco's face and he smiles. Thatch looks at the rest of his family and they all start to smile hopeful for what's about to happen next.

Luffy looks at the ball and looks the hoop. He knows he's too far to get the ball in the hoop from where he is standing and then he lifts his right leg to move it forward, he puts it down. Then he does that to the next foot and gradually without falling he gets to a distance where he can throw the ball into the net. Everyone looks at Luffy as he walks his first steps without falling and Thatch has already taken a lot of pictures of Luffy walking. When Luffy is ready to throw the ball into the net, he looks at Marco and Mika, smiles and then proceeds to throw the ball into the net and it goes in. Everyone claps and Thatch gets a good picture of Luffy throwing the ball into the net.

Luffy tries to walk to Whitebeard but falls, then he gets back up and falls another time. It took about a few minutes for Luffy to get to Pops but he ends up doing so. Thatch again takes many pictures of Luffy walking.

"It'll be soon before he starts with small sentences yoi." Says Marco talking to Thatch and Mika who look like proud parents.

The party goes on but Thatch, Mika and Marco decide that they want to spend time with Luffy. The nurses had told Pops that he should get some rest for the night because he has had more than enough to drink. Pops wanted to stay out and enjoy the night but Mika then comes up with an idea. "Pops, since you have the biggest room, how about the four of us and Luffy stay there for a bit?"

Whitebeard smiles "Fine daughter. I'd rather spend the time with my children."

Whitebeard holds Luffy and carries him to his room while the other three place their gifts for Luffy in their rooms for the time being.

When they enter Pops room, they see Pops reading a story to Luffy who is enjoying every second of being with Pop. They smile and Thatch still has his camera and takes a picture.

Marco, Mika, Thatch and Whitebeard stay in the room with Luffy for the night. They all play with him, talk with him, laugh and most importantly smile with him. He was their little ball of sunshine. And after another hour or so, Luffy falls asleep and as the other leave, Whitebeard tells them to stay and sleep here for the night. Whitebeard, Luffy and Mika slept on the bed, Marco slept on the chair while his head was on the desk and Thatch was on the floor sleeping. Everything was perfect for the five people. They all slept with a smile.

* * *

Yes I introduced a form of basketball. Idea happened because I was in class and I didn't want to get up and throw out the paper, so from my desk I threw the paper and it went in so I had to yell "Kobe"


	6. Chapter 6

No Davy D. Jones on the last chapter. This explains why. DAVY CHAPTER ONLY (IN HIS POV)

Thanks for the reviews, likes and favs

WARNING: LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE (READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED)

 ***Italics are thoughts***

* * *

 **Cursed**

 _Seriously. I go find the fucking parents of Luffy to look for a gift. I find the place they say to meet up at. And now some wannabe big shot Marnies want to kill MY sister. And to make matters worse, Luffy's birthday is today. And now these bounty hunter are chasing me around. Luffy forgive me. I won't make it_

Davy Jones is not having a good day. He wants to use his powers from the curse but he knows about the risks afterwards. Innocent people may get harmed and Roger had never allowed innocent people to get harmed during inner city fights. Hell if someone did hurt a civilian, he would beat the guy near death. _I wonder why Roger was known as a "demon" afterwards. Did they not know of my existence? Oh well. I gotta find my way outta here_

After a few moments of scrambling, I finally caught up to Dragon and Jasmine. "I guess those Marines wanted something off you?"

"Sadly, yes. I am a traitor. I should die. Well according to them"

"Traitor my ass. You did what you needed to do Dragon. No need to be ashamed of your actions." says Jasmine while Jones looks at his sister. _Since when was she inspirational._

"Yeah Dragon, you're not a bad guy BUT you are a dumbass." I say while agreeing with my sister. "And since when were you inspirational?"

"Oh shut up you Curse." she says jokingly.

"Ouch, I'm a curse now. That's harsh." _Shit I'm becoming like Thatch now_

"Can we talk about this another time BROTHER?"

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT. THE HELL. UP?! WE GOT MARINES AND BOUNTY HUNTERS AFTER US!"

"Oh right. Hey sis, you're a D right? And you know Haki right? And you know how to fight right?" Jasmine face palmed and rolls her eyes but doesn't reply at her brothers stupid questions. "Well, let's just all use our Haki and knock them little shits out."

"It can work, but we might kill them." says Dragon

"Then let's kill."

"No."

"Then let ME kill."

"NO! Jones, you may hate Marines, but my war is not with them. It's with the World Government. They are the root of all problems. Marines are needed for order. And the World Government bring the chaos."

"Well said Monkey. But what do we do?"

"How about no fighting."

"Let's go to the outskirts." I suggest "I can get you guys to escape and I can have my blood lust."

Dragon gives me a look that doesn't seem to friendly "I may not like it, but meet us out at the seas. We will head West from here. I'm sure you can catch up within a few hours."

"A few hours?" _Does Dragon think I'm slow._ "Monkey, I'll be behind by mere minutes. I'll catch up before you set sail."

"Who said we will sail?" says Dragon with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I know that face you bastard. I'll still catch up to the two of you."

"Are you two really showing off here? Let's just go please." says Jasmine who does not want to get captured here.

"Fine" Dragon and I both say at the same time.

After we got to the outskirts, I never noticed Dragon and Jasmine taking off. I waited for the Marines and Bounty Hunters. _Should I wake up the devil?_ I wait for a minute or so and now a bunch of people surround me. Some had guns out and the most had swords or other weapons out. I look and feel everything around me. _If I use my Haki, it will be VERY boring._ Some officer randomly speaks "Davy D. Jones, you are under arrest and is punished by death on sight for being affiliated with Gold Roger." _Ehh, I'll wake him up. I want to have some fun."_

Everyone starts attacking me recklessly, and I start dodging but someone ends up cutting my shirt. _I need to break my rust._ "Did you shits ruin my shirt? I REALLY LIKE THIS SHIRT AND YOU FUCKS CUT IT! NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!" Knowing the shirt is beyond repair, I take it off revealing my scars and tattoos. _WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD DEVIL!_ And slowly I can feel the devil in me waking up. I can feel my eyes change it's colour from brown to red and black. I can feel my skin burning with fire. I can see my body changing colour and changing it's shape. I slowly finish my transformation and it feels great. I haven't woken up the devil since Raftel. I crack my neck and loosen up joints and bones. I look right in the eyes of the people I am ready to kill. _Fear. Such a beautiful sight._ They hesitantly attack me and with my speed I get out of the way. I pull out my sword from its sheath and it SCREAMS blood. One by one I kill the Marines and Bounty Hunters. As their blood gets on my sword, it wanted more. I wanted more. I NEEDED more. Leaving one alive I start beating him with my fists. I see blood from his nose, lips and scars as I cut him. As he bled my anger calmed down, my sword's thirst of blood became almost quenched. _Just one more kill._ As I lift my sword for the final kill, at the most random time I thought of the perfect gift for Luffy. I laugh because of the timing of that thought and I kill my last victim.

I slowly start to change back into my human form and I felt great. I could have kept the form but I wanted to go into town to get Luffy the gift for his first birthday. I needed to quickly get back to Whitebeard's ship, but first I needed to buy Luffy his gift and see Jasmine and Dragon off. I make my way into town and I walk through the markets looking to see if they have what I'm looking for. And of course, they don't. I kept walking until I saw a small shop that had what I wanted to buy for Luffy. I look around and I see two things. I first see an interesting Devil Fruit and I also saw a small a dragon pendant with an archer riding the dragon. It reminded me of Dragon and Jasmine _The Dragon and the Tamer._

I first grab the devil fruit to bring it to Whitebeard. Someone on the crew may be interested in this. And I also grabbed the gold pendent. It would fit Luffy well. I ask the owner of the store about these two items. He spoke first about the devil fruit. It's the Mera Mera no Mi (or the Flame-Flame Fruit). _A Logia huh. This may be useful_

I pick up the pendent and as I touched it, I felt anger from it. It didn't want me to hold it. _Why is it fighting me?_ I ask the owner about the pendent and he said " It is fighting you because that pendent is blessed. Only someone of innocence should wear the pendant. And since you Davy are cursed, it won't let you hold it."

"And what if I bought it for my nephew? Would it accept him?"

"As long as he is not cursed and hasn't done any evil, it will accept him."

"I'll buy it for him then."

I buy both the devil fruit and pendent. And I decide to call Dragon and Jasmine to tell them I am heading off to the Moby Dick. I call, they answer, we say our goodbyes and I head off. _I wonder what Luffy is doing. I hope he's having fun._ Knowing that the ship is about a few hours journey, I decide to remain awake because I am navigating alone on the Grand Line. _A nap shouldn't kill me, I think._

After what seemed like days (4 hours of sailing), I got to the Moby Dick. I see the pirates partying and having fun but Whitebeard, Luffy, Marco, Thatch and Mika are not out partying. _They must in the Old Man's room._ As I pass the deck, Vista and the others welcome me. They told me Luffy was with the other in Whitebeard's room, so I just go to the door and I could hear snoring. So instead of going to my room, I sit down and lean on Whitebeard's door, staying awake to keep watch of the night. _If anything happens during the night, I'll take care of it._ But within minutes, my eyes start to close and I fall asleep for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry for the late update (I think)

As you can see from the title, Shanks will be introduced. I made little changes but overall should not make a huge impact in the story. No Devil Fruit yet.

Leave a review. Don't be mean please.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

 **First Adventure and Shanks**

Luffy is now six years old and has been one annoying but lovable brat for everyone on the ship. Ever since he figured out how to run, everyone was annoyed. The main caretakers of Luffy had to especially have an eye on Luffy at all times of the day. In the morning, it was near breakfast where Thatch would wake him up a bit early to feed Luffy breakfast early so that after he ate, the others would get their normal breakfast. At noon if Marco, Mika and Jones weren't busy one of them would be with Luffy. They would play with him and teach him a few things. Mika being the responsible mother, she taught Luffy manners. After months of teaching, Luffy learned how to say "Please" "Thank you" and "You're welcome". That was a major accomplishment for both Luffy and the head doctor. Marco taught Luffy how to help around the ship. Luffy would help mop a part of the deck, help Marco lift papers and organize things. Marco was very happy to see Luffy helping out some of the other commanders with small tasks that would be time consuming for them, but with the help of little Luffy, they would send him off to do those small things. Luffy loved being useful for his family, it always made a smile across his face which in turn would get the division commanders a smile. When Luffy spent time with his uncle, Jones was teaching him how to read and write. Luffy could read small books and write quite a bit. Luffy always loved reading about adventure.

One day on the usual chaotic Moby Dick, the Whitebeard pirates were nearing an island. They needed to restock up on a few things including food because Luffy. Pops had called over Marco, Jones, Thatch and Mika before they got to the island and spoke to them in private for a bit. When they came out of Pop's room, Luffy noticed that all of them had smiles across their faces. Marco calls Luffy over, who comes running to the four. "Would you like to go on an adventure yoi?" Luffy has a massive smile across his face. He was finally going on his first adventure. Excited he starts running around and laughing and yells "I'm going on an adventure!" over and over until Thatch picks him up and says "Be a good boy now, always hold one of our hands and never leave our sights." Luffy nods his head in agreement and Thatch puts him down

As they get ready to go to the island, Whitebeard speaks to his youngest "Finally going on an adventure?" as he smiles. Luffy looks at Pops with a smile and says "Yes. But I promised Thatch I wouldn't leave them." he says with a smile of his own.

As Jones comes to get Luffy from Pops, he made sure that he had his sword with him just in case if anything happened. Jones would always make sure that the Whitebeard pirates had gone back to the ship while he fought enemies. He took over the second division but didn't want the title of commander. He felt that there would be someone more worthy of having the title as second commander. But this time since Luffy was going, he was in extra care mode. So was Marco. Marco was being the mother hen he always ways and would make sure Luffy would not leave his sight.

As the five head out to get their supplies and go on their adventure as Luffy called it, they passed into town soon after and it was a great place. The people were nice and friendly. Whenever Luffy walked by a stranger, he would smile and say "Hi I'm Luffy" with a smile and in turn they would reply with a smile of their own and say their name back. As the group looked through the stores for their supplies, Luffy was running around the stores having fun. The owners and workers of the stores did not seem to mind Luffy running round because he wasn't causing any trouble nor was he breaking or stealing anything.

When the group finished their shopping, they did some shopping for Luffy too. Mika decided to buy clothes for him and she had found Izo in that same store, so the two of them were looking for clothes for Luffy. Thatch had already did his shopping for Luffy when he went to buy food and ingredients. Marco then decided to buy Luffy a small wooden staff, but he didn't show Luffy. He wanted to talk with Pops first about teaching him how to fight. Jones was waiting to buy Luffy food at a restaurant. They group had made plans that when they were completely finished with everything.

After an hour or two, the group had finally been finished with everything. They decided to have lunch before Luffy would start to complain about being hungry. Since this was Luffy's first time coming to a restaurant, they would allow him to eat as much as he wanted to. They entered an empty restaurant that did not have much business. Nice enough for a pirate group to peacefully eat without attracting unwanted attention.

While the group had been eating their food (of course Luffy finished first), a man with a straw hat and red hair entered along with his group of what were seen as pirates. Marco and Thatch had tensed up because they recognized that it was Red Hair Shanks who had entered the restaurant. Jones however didn't give two shits. He was drinking his cup of sake and didn't bother to look at his former student and crew mate. But no one noticed that Luffy was running towards Shanks. When they had finally realized that Luffy was not on the table they could hear "Hey you tomato head! Stop scaring my family!" Shanks' crew all start to laugh like crazy and Jones himself was in tears of laughter. Marco looks at Jones who is still laughing and says "If Shanks touches him, I'll kill him right here." Jones agrees but he tells them that he has to use the restroom.

Shanks looks at the kid who had just called him a tomato head. He looks at his eyes and sees no fear in them. He had a strong aura to him. He could tell this kid was special. "And just who is your family may I ask." Luffy turns around and he points to Marco, Thatch and Mika. Luffy could not find his uncle and he starts wondering where he went. "Whitebeard pirates! Just what is a kid like you doing with them."

"They are my family. I've been on their ship since I was born." Shanks looks at the kid and knows that he is telling the truth. "Don't even try fighting Pops or Marco, they are stronger than you." Luffy blurts out causing Shanks to raise an eyebrow

"Stronger than me huh. I'll show you strength" as he pulls out his sword to show off to Luffy causing the Whitebeard pirates to run towards Luffy. And at that second Davy comes back from using the restroom and he sees the commotion. As he walks to Shanks, he picks up another mug of Sake and grabs Shanks by the shirt and throws him down. "DO NOT EVEN TOUCH MY NEPHEW!" Shanks is now pissed at what just happened. He gets up to find out who did that and he sees Davy D. Jones. Shanks now might have shit his pants and is scared. "Oh shit" was the only thing that came out of Shanks and he tells his men to shut up from laughing. Benn however is face palming _why is my captain a dumbass._

"Davy-san! Is that really you?"

"Yes you brat. Now Luffy, did he hurt you?"

"No. But I think you hurt him." Davy looks at his nephew and laughs

"Oh no. I'm not hurt. Your uncle can't hurt me." which causes Jones to give Shanks a death stare making Shanks terrified.

"Men stand down. Don't fight." says Shanks causing confusion among his crew mates. "Stand down? We never even stood up!" causing everyone to laugh including Luffy and the Whitebeard pirates.

"I like these guys" says Luffy which causes Shanks crew to smile. "Hey Ma, can we sit with them please?" Luffy asks while doing his puppy eyes which no one could say no to except Mika who also had another set of puppy eyes herself. Marco however could not say no. At least Davy was here, so Shanks wouldn't do anything stupid. "Fine yoi. Hey waiter, mind if we combine tables?" which the waiter says by all means.

"So what's your name?"

"Luffy, where are your manners?" says Mika who gives a stern but kind look to Luffy

"Oh yea, sorry. I'm Luffy, who are you?" he says innocently while looking back at Mika who rolls her eyes slightly and sighs.

"Shanks. Nice to meet you Luffy."

As the two talk about adventures and being pirates, Luffy talks about how great his family is which makes the caretakers to really appreciate the words from Luffy. They smile and start to get along with Shanks and his crew. And within an hour or so, everyone seems to be enjoying the time. All were talking and eating and the older people were drinking sake while Luffy was drinking juice. Shanks was giving Luffy his full attention when talking to him which caused Shanks to relax. Shanks had no intention of hurting Luffy and he did apologize many times to them when he pulled out his sword. Of course they had accepted it because Luffy was happy. As long as Luffy was happy, no one seemed to care about much.

As time went by, Shanks decided to ask Luffy one thing which made everyone end their conversations to listen to the answer "What is your dream Luffy?"

Luffy takes his time to think before he answers. "I wish to keep everyone I love safe. Pops, Marco, Mi, Thatchy and Dee and everyone else I like. I want to be the strongest to protect them." Everyone smiles at Luffy and Marco really wanted to ask Pops about training Luffy.

As the night comes, the group decides to head back to the ship. They say their goodbyes to Shanks and his crew and as they all leave Shanks says "I'll see you soon Luffy!" "I'll be waiting Shanks." The caretakers all thought of the same thing _Luffy can make friends with anyone and everyone._

As they get on the Moby Dick, everyone asks Luffy how his first adventure was while Pops quickly speaks to the caretakers if everything went well. Everything went great and Whitebeard was content, then Marco asked about starting to train Luffy and he agreed. Luffy needed to know how to fight soon.

As Luffy finished his story about his first adventure, he was getting sleepy. The caretakers took Luffy to his own room and placed him on his bed and he asked if they could stay with him. They agreed because well it was Luffy, so like usual Mika and Luffy slept on the bed, Marco slept on the floor right by the bed, Thatch took a corner and slept there while Jones was leaning on the door like normal. As they all say goodnight to each other, within minutes they all went to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The spacing might be a bit off this chapter, but other than that I hope it was okay.

Also **I'M OPEN TO DF IDEAS.** Leaning towards Zoan and/or Logia but open to all. I'll pick the best ones

As of right now I have asked a few friends that read/watch OP and a few people have gave input on what Luffy's devil fruit is gonna be. So as of right now I am stumped on a Grim Reaper type Zoan, and a friend came up with this idea because its one of my favorite card/monster from Yu Gi Oh: The Winged Dragon of Ra (or how about a mix of the two XP)


	8. Chapter 8

**Training**

Jones was the first one awake, he never would sleep well or for a long period of time since Roger's death. If this was the Oro Jackson the last few ones to wake up would be Roger, Rayleigh and Jones. Then within a few minutes Marco and Thatch woke up at around the same time. They let Mika and Luffy sleep and they exit the room.

Thatch decided to head off to quickly prepare some breakfast for Luffy but Marco stopped him saying "Luffy starts training today. Let him sleep yoi" Thatch and Jones both have a smile across their face.

"Oi we should train him in Haki too." says Thatch

"We aren't doing Haki training yoi. We are teaching him how to fight for now."

"Then at least train him in Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki). That doesn't require much but a lot of concentration." says Jones

"That makes sense. If he can get that down, it'll be better for him in the long run." says Thatch as he agrees

Marco thinks on this because the best thing for Luffy would be to know Observation Haki. There isn't much stamina used, nor does it tire one out. It does however require concentration and concentration was a hard thing for Luffy because he is always so hyper. "Fine yoi."

As they were discussing other things, Mika wakes up and exits the room. She looks at the three and says good morning and walks past them. "Should I wake Luffy up or should I let him sleep a little longer? He still is in a deep sleep."

"Let him sleep yoi. He has a long day today."

"Why, does he start training?"

"Yes. I want to make sure he doesn't feel tired from yesterday yoi."

"Oh okay." and with her puppy eyes she says "If there is even a single scratch on Luffy, I will make hell seem like heaven for you." and she walks off to the women's quarters to freshen up.

"Even with those eyes, she is still scary." says Jones who is actually afraid of the doctor.

"We can't baby proof his training, but we can make sure he doesn't get cut or anything." says Thatch who knows full well of the type of punishments that the doctor can come up with.

"There's a few things I can't regenerate and I know she'll be aiming for them yoi." with an emphasis on them.

"Let's not make her mad then." Thatch says as the three walk off already cringing at just what the doctor may do to the three of them if Luffy gets a scratch on his body.

After breakfast and a few hours before lunch Marco, Jones, Thatch, Izo, Namur, Jozu and Vista were the one's that weren't busy with much for the day. It was decided among themselves that each of them would teach and train Luffy in something. 7 trainers and 24 hours a day. Marco would help Luffy with his endurance and stamina. Jones would teach him about footwork and dodging. Thatch would be teaching Luffy how to swim. Namur would be teaching Fishman karate, Izo would work on his aim, Vista would work on his use of melee weapons and Jozu would be the guy to help Luffy fistfight and brawl. They debated if Namur should teach Luffy how to swim because there are no better swimmers than Fishman, but Jones and Marco both thought that it would be best for Luffy to master Fishman karate. Also for the first few weeks, it was agreed upon that Marco, Jones and Thatch to train Luffy.

When they were ready to start Luffy's first day of training Marco came up to Luffy who was with Pops "Hey Luffy, are you ready to become stronger?" Luffy's face shines bright with a smile that may have been his biggest since the first day he came on this ship. He doesn't reply but runs out of the room with excitement. Marco tells Luffy to follow him and as they get near the open and empty space at the back of the ship, he sees his uncle and Thatch waiting. And for the next few hours they made Luffy run, dodge, move around, running, simple exercises like push ups and more running and more dodging and working on footwork. Luffy would get hit a lot but he would dodge a good amount of small and light attacks. After a while, they would take small breaks in between and Luffy was doing well. After the first day of training, Luffy was tired and sweating very much. He didn't get a scratch on him but he did get hit a lot. They were happy with the first day of training with Luffy.

At dinner time, it was a quiet dinner at the commanders table because Luffy was more hungry than taking. He didn't look up talk to his brothers and sisters. He was too focused on eating. When he was done eating, He said he wanted to go to sleep early because he was tired and the caretakers went with him and tucked him in. Before they left they all had told Luffy he was did great in his first day. Yes he did make mistakes but everyone does. They told him that as his training goes on, he won't make those beginning mistakes. All Luffy could do was hear his brothers and sister (and uncle) and smile. He closes his eyes shut and goes to sleep with a smile.

* * *

As the week went on Marco, Thatch, Jones and Mika were very happy with the progress of Luffy's training. He could swim a little bit and could run for a good period of time. His most improvement was with dodging attacks . Although Luffy was six, he was able to keep with with his uncle. They were working on his dodging because that's what Luffy had wanted to work on the most. He said he didn't want to get hit because it would slow him down to protect his family. If he got hit, then he may be too late to save his family from dying. But if he didn't get hit, then he could save everyone.

Since today was a nice day out and a few divisions were missions, the training would take place on the main deck where it wasn't much crowded. Whitebeard was watching his youngest son train and he noticed something that others were not. He stops the training for a moment and he says "Jones, put blindfolds on Luffy. And go slow with it." They got blindfolds on Luffy and Pops said "I want you to try dodging your uncles attacks."

"But how am I supposed to know? I can't see anything."

"Feel it my son. Sense everything around you. Concentrate."

The training resumes and Luffy is getting hit quite a lot. He gets frustrated and gets hit even more. "Calm down my child. Concentrate. Think and move. I know you can do it." Luffy takes a deep breath and waits on the next attack. He could feel the punch coming soon. It was getting closer to him. He could almost see the attack in front of him. And Luffy dodges the attack. Everyone who was watching gets in shock. Luffy dodged the attack. Jones looks at his nephew and smiles. Whitebeard starts to laugh while Marco and Mika widen their eyes. Thatch on the other hand yells in excitement. Luffy, confused at what he just did and asks "Did I do something wrong?" Whitebeard replies with "No my child. You did well." Jones takes the blindfolds off and calls it a day. They had awakened Observation Haki in him. As Thatch runs into the kitchen to prepare for the wormhole known as Luffy's stomach, Davy goes off to his room to call Luffy's parents. They pick up the phone.

"Hey guys are you busy?"

"Yes, so be quick."

"Well the little demon child of yours just unlocked his ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki." hearing this, both Dragon and Jasmine start to celebrate. They were happy to hear that.

"Keep an eye out for Haoshoku Haki. He will show signs of it. Anyways we have to go now. There might be some trouble here." _Haoshoku huh. Interesting_

"Want me to come?"

"No. We can handle it. Goodbye Jones. And bye you Curse, keep us updated."

"Of course sis, and goodbye."

He ends the conversation and heads out to the dining area. He wanted to celebrate with his nephew and family. When he got to the dining area, he saw the remaining crew happy and celebrating. Luffy felt proud at what he did even if he didn't understand fully at what he did. No matter what, the caretakers would always be proud of Luffy and of course Pops would be even more proud at his family. As they were eating and celebrating, Luffy fell asleep and Marco took him to his room and Marco had a smile the whole time. As he tucked Luffy in, he gave him a small kiss on his forehead and said "All of us are proud of you Luffy." _You will be strong to save us one day if anything were to happen._

* * *

Idk if its me, but this chapter felt kinda short to me. Hope you enjoyed


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the short chapter last week.

 **Estriella don't worry. I have plans for Luffy**

* * *

 **First Fight**

It's been 2 years since Luffy had started training with his family. They were all proud of Luffy's development as a young kid. At first he was a kid who was easily tired (when training) and scared of a lot of things, but then he turned into a little Whitebeard pirate that was kind and always smiling (as usual) who wanted to protect his family. He was turning into a good fighter. His Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki) was really good, but it could get better, while he was starting to use his Busoshoku Haki (Armament haki) but it would not hold for a long time. Whitebeard, the caretakers and the rest of the pirates were all happy for Luffy. He had grown up in many ways. But he was still their little energetic ball of sunshine. Although he was training and sparring with the commanders, Luffy had never gotten into a fight. Rarely anyone dared to go against Whitebeard in the New World. They all knew that Whitebeard was considered as the God of the Seas. But for the past few months, the Whitebeard pirates were in Paradise. Whitebeard wanted to check on his territories and islands that were under his protection.

In Paradise, there were always reckless pirates that wanted to fight with everyone and anyone. One day in the afternoon, Luffy was asleep because he was training with his uncle to control his Armament Haki. Marco had spotted a few pirate ships nearing by the Moby Dick. "Yo Thatch, tell Pops that there are two pirate ships sailing towards us yoi." Thatch replies sarcastically "Do I add the yoi part?" as he laughs to go tell his father.

Marco rolls his eyes hoping that these idiots don't pick a fight with Pops. _Can I ever relax?_ He looks at Luffy's room and decided to keep an eye on his little brother. "Oi Pineapple, our Pops is calling you." _Shit._ "Thatch keep an eye on Luffy yoi." and Thatch keeps watch of Luffy, hoping that no one dares to touch his little brother. _I wonder if I should let one of the weaker ones wake up Luffy._ He cuts that thought off quickly, no one was going to touch their little brother.

Nothing happens for the next few hours but the Whitebeard pirates were still keeping an eye out. Even though they were a really strong crew, they all worried about Luffy. If Luffy wasn't on the ship, they would usually not give a damn about any ship unless it was a Marine warship or a ship of anther Yonko. Luffy was with Mika because he was feeling sore from training and she was there to ice him, put a heat pad and to comfort her brother. Her and Luffy shared a special bond. Almost like she was his mother. The rest of the caretakers had noticed it, but no one dared to say it. Thatch had called her a mother hen once, and she nearly made Thatch lose his manhood. It was a compliment but she did not want the title of being Luffy's mother. She gave that to Marco and also Jasmine.

As dinner happened, Jones was the only one who skipped out to keep an eye on the pirate ships. Slowly, the two pirate ships became to five. Now no one was worried, but they wanted to be safe. As dinner ended, Luffy wanted to go to sleep which of course caused everyone to say goodnight and ended with Marco tucking Luffy in. As the night went on, the only people that were awake were the caretakers. Mika and Marco relieved Thatch and Jones of their duties for the night so they went to the kitchen to eat while Marco and Mika were sitting beside each other. They both were a bit relaxed knowing that each one of the four could take on those five ships.

"The ocean is calm Mika. I hope it stays that way."

"Yea, but those ships are worrisome."

"All we gotta do it wait. They might just bluff and sail off. Or they might fight yoi." he says trying to take some worry out of his sister. "And plus, this is Paradise. There shouldn't be much threat."

She turns around and looks at Luffy's room. They could sense him sleeping heavily. As those ships started to come closer to the Moby Dick, Marco tells Mika to get Thatch and Jones and to wake up Pops and alert the ship. She goes quickly to do those and with some speed, the ships crash into the Moby Dick and surround the ship.

When the pirates had boarded the ship, Marco was busy fighting off a few of the enemy pirates, keeping them away from Luffy's room. But as the deck was being crowded, the rest of the Whitebeard ship was awake and decided to fight back. None of the caretakers were around Luffy's room. As each caretaker fighting they had sensed someone entering Luffy's room. They stopped fighting and turned around. "Go keep Luffy safe. I got this." says Vista to Marco who wasn't in the best of moods that some idiots decided to wake him from his sleep.

Marco runs towards the room and he sees the rest of the caretakers rushing towards the room and to their horror, they see one of the enemy pirates go into Luffy's room and the door closes. As they near Luffy's room, the door opens up again but this time it breaks and a body flies out. _SHIT_

 ***In Luffy's POV***

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I say to some random guy who just woke me up _._ Before the guy lifts a hand I quickly punch him in the stomach. He howls in pain and clutches his stomach. I punch him in the face and I see his eyes roll back. I then kick him across the room which then he flies out. The door opens because he crashes through the door, breaking it. _SOOO COOOOOOL!_

 ***General POV***

Marco watches in horror at the body that just flew out. He quickly runs into Luffy's room and not to his surprise, he hasn't taken a hit. _Our training paid off._ "Luffy yoi, do you wanna help fight off the bad guys on the ship?" Luffy looks at his older brother with happiness "YES FINALLY A FIGHT!" He runs out of the room ready to fight anyone who comes in his way. "I can't stop him anymore yoi." Marco says to the other caretakers. As the fight goes on for a bit, Luffy ends up near Pops. Whitebeard was not fighting unless directly challenged. He looks at Luffy who fights and is proud of his son. He can finally fight for himself. All the training finally did pay off.

A few moments later, a few REALLY brave but also immensely stupid pirates decided to challenge Pops. Whitebeard looks at the pirates who challenged him, and doesn't even move. He looks to Luffy who has an intense look in his eyes. _He has Roger's war eyes._ "You brats aren't worth my time. But if you beat my youngest, I'll fight you." Luffy looks at his Pops with a smile "I won't let you down."

The rest of the Whitebeard pirates gather in a circle after beating the rest of the enemy pirates and ad managed to get them off the ship. Marco, Thatch, Jones and Mika look at Luffy with concern in their eyes. They know that if Luffy does get hurt, Pops will probably kill those pirates. Luffy looks at his three opponents who became arrogant. "There is no way we are gonna lose to a kid like you." says one of the pirates. He starts to attack and Luffy starts dodging. Luffy was much faster than the three pirates to the point where instead of a being a 1 vs 1, it became a 3 vs 1. Luffy was getting bored with his opponents and he went on the offensive. He starts to punch use his training to fight back. Luffy was winning the fight easily and he was having fun with his opponents. He decided to end this fight with Busoshoku Haki (armament). His arms turn black, and his opponents look at him with shock. Luffy gives the three pirates one really strong punch which made them fly overboard the ship.

As everyone heard the impact of the water splash, they started to celebrate Luffy's victory. Pops was laughing and the caretakers were also laughing and smiling. Then within a moment, Luffy falls to go the ground and starts snoring again. Everyone was in worry until they heard Luffy snore, but Pops said not to worry because they did wake him up from his sleep. Pops himself carries Luffy to his bed, and as he tucks him in he looks at the room hoping that nothing was stolen. Of course, nothing was. However the door needed to be repaired. Pops decides to celebrate during the night, but Mika doesn't let him drink which made Pops want to go to sleep instead.

As he goes to sleep, the division commanders do a quick check on their divisions. As they report to Marco afterwards, they were all sitting in the dining area, away from the rooms. Everyone was talking about Luffy. The whole topic of that night was the youngest Whitebeard pirate, all of the commanders and Mika (who was taking a quick break) all said that they were proud of their little brother. Jones, who wasn't a commander but of course was with them said that Luffy would be a force to reckon with as he grew up. Everyone would agree to that. They had no doubts that their brother could be a big shot pirate some day. He was nice, smiled a lot, cared for his crew mates and considered them as family, he was great with others and was strong for his age.

An hour or so later, the rest of the Whitebeard commanders had decided to go to sleep considering they just had a fight. Only Marco, Thatch and Jones were awake. Mika was taking care of her patients so she could not sit with the three. All three were in the kitchen thinking about their little brother. They shared a long comfortable silence until Mika who was finally able to join the three did and they exit the kitchen to get on deck ad go by the stairs, near Luffy's room and the remembered that Luffy had broken the door. Marco quickly runs in and put him to his room to tuck him in and the four were outside Marco's room.

Marco sat with his back on his door, Mika sat on the opposite end on the wall facing Marco, Jones was sitting on the ledge beside her and Thatch was beside Marco but was standing and leaning on the wall. All three were talking quietly but they knew everyone was in deep sleep. No one would be bothered by them talking. It was a nice night for the four, they were making jokes and laughing, they were talking about stuff and finally they had a comfortable silence. It broke when Mika said "So, your training paid off huh." with a smile.

"Of course it did yoi."

"We made sure he wouldn't get hit, but he used Busoshoku well." says Thatch who was of course proud of his nephew.

"I have a feeling we can awaken his Haoshoku" says Jones with a smirk "His parents told me he may show signs of it. But I haven't sensed anything yet."

"Maybe we should let Pops deal with that." Thatch says but Marco disagrees. "Pops would want it to happen naturally. It's not something you can learn." The three men start talking about training Luffy again, getting Mika annoyed at her idiotic but lovable brothers

"Can you stop talking about fighting and training. I'm trying to enjoy the night with my three idiot brothers." says Mika who looks annoyed at the three.

Jones looks at Mika, that was the first time anyone had called him a brother since entering the Whitebeard ship. Of course he felt apart of the family and everyone looked at him like a brother, but he was never called a brother. He smiles says "Fuck it, this night is for Luffy finally growing up." as the four caretakers stay awake for the night and celebrate Luffy's first fight and win as a Whitebeard pirate.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Another short chapter.. Sorry guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late update guys. Was busy with school and writing the next few chapters.

Thank you guys for the reviews and options for the devil fruit

AND THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS!

Disclaimer: some dark/mature themes in this chapter

* * *

 **Saviour**

 ***On a Marine Ship in the New World***

"We are approaching the Moby Dick sir"

"Good. Tell the men to be prepared if anything goes wrong."

* * *

 ***On the Moby Dick***

"Hey Ma, can we go on the island." Luffy asks

"Sorry Lu, I can't go. I have a lot of paperwork to do." Marco looks at his little brother feeling bad because he wanted to go but couldn't because of the work he had to do "Maybe next time. And I'll let you fly too."

Luffy leaves Marco's room looking to find someone else. He finds Mika and says "Mi, can we go out? I'm bored."

She looks at Luffy and says "Sure Lu, but you need to behave yourself. I need to get supplies first. After that we can have some fun." Luffy looks at his sister happily and givers her a hug and runs off to the kitchen wanting a snack from Thatch. As he gets to the kitchen he finds no one in there. He runs to Pops to ask where Thatch went and he says "Your brother and uncle went out on a mission with their divisions." Luffy nods at his Pops answer and goes off.

He finds Mika again and she says they are ready to go out. As they head out into town, Luffy noticed the massive variety of colours on the clothes of the people and all throughout the town. The people wore bright and vibrant colours, also the shops and houses were also painted to appeal one's eyes. Mika had noticed the colours too and was feeling a bit relaxed. But she knew that sometimes, when an island was giving a relaxed vibe, those were one of the worst islands.

But noticing Luffy who was happy and having fun, she decided to relax. He was very good at picking up situations and can see the good and bad within something or someone. As the two went around a few stores to gather some medical supplies and a few extra things, they decided to walk around the town. But since it was nearing lunch, of course they had to eat soon.

They head to a restaurant and they had found a good restaurant but was busy. They were waiting for their food when one voice calls out "That's a fine mother you got there, boy." Mika turns around to see who said that and she sees a group of men sitting around the table. In the middle of that group there was a older looking man who had a scar on his eye and was missing teeth. She turns back and ignores the men labeling them as either bounty hunters or bandits, but then someone calls out "Fine boy too. Young and relatively good size. I'd say he's about 10. Maybe less." Now Mika gets pissed but before she could do much, a whole bunch of men surround the two.

Although it was only the ship's doctor and an 8 year old Luffy, they were Whitebeard pirates. Luffy may be young but he could use Haki better than most people and she was an experienced fighter and was good at using her haki. And she had a devil fruit that helped her speed. As she grabs Luffy not wanting him to get touched, let alone hurt the door suddenly bursts open. A Marine walks by through all the commotion to see what's happening and he sees a young boy and a woman. The Marine widens his eyes in surprise and says "A Whitebeard pirate getting cornered. Interesting. And who is this child you hold? Is he yours?"

The leader of the bounty hunter group gets surprised "A Whitebeard pirate? Don't mind us if we kill the bitch and take the brat."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MI LIKE THAT!" Luffy gets mad and starts to curl his hands to a fist "I'll beat you if you touch her!"

"Brave little brat. But you won't be able to do anything." as the man punches Luffy across the face but Luffy fights right back, which gets Mika furious and she puts up a good fight until the Marine captain and the bounty hunters were able to hold her down and put seastone cuffs on her and also put cuffs on Luffy. They drag the two outside and start to beat Luffy and Mika. A few men hold down Luffy while the Marine and head Bounty Hunter hold down Mika.

They start touching her up but she doesn't make a sound. Not even an ounce of fear in her eyes. She wants to get the attention away from Luffy no matter what that may take. They start to beat her and start to strip her clothes. She yells "Luffy, look away" with her puppy eyes and that makes Luffy really angry but he closes his eyes. They get her down to the floor and she doesn't cry nor does she flinch. The two get on top of her and within a quick moment, a man wearing a hood, hiding his face ends up in the middle of the two separated Luffy and Mika. The Marine and Bounty Hunter look up to see just who interrupted their fun.

The man walks to Mika first, he grabs the two guys and throws them of her and he punches her seastone cuffs off. She quickly puts some clothes back on runs towards Luffy. The men holding down Luffy were now busy dealing with the man who had helped her and Luffy. She uncuffs Luffy and he gives her a hug with tears in both their eyes. She gives him a kiss on his cheek and he pulls away to go help the man who saved his Mi. "Oi ossan, I'll fight them with you. They hurt Mi."

The man looks at the child and he could feel the anger coming out of him. He can feel a strong aura coming off him. The Marine and bounty hunter get up and see the two men and behind them Mika. They would not let her fight.

"And just who do you think you are?" says the Marine

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The son of Whitebeard." the man beside him starts to laugh and takes off his hood "And you brats should know me. Especially you Captain Armstrong." The Marine captain looks at the man "Garp? No matter, I'll take your place after I kill you." "No, take the brat. I got the old man." says the bounty hunter

Mika gets surprised _Luffy's grandfather saved us?_

The bounty hunter runs after Garp and the Marine goes after Luffy. And as they run, the other Marines and Bounty Hunters fight also. Within mere seconds Garp beats the bounty hunter and the rest come after him. Somehow Mika gets involved in the fight and she starts beating Marines and Bounty Hunters. Luffy fights the Captain and uses his Haki. He suddenly he sees Mika get surrounded. He makes his way towards her and she gets hit. Luffy sees her get hit and screams "MIKA" with anger and an intense voice and suddenly all of the marines and bounty hunters get unconscious. He looks at all the bodies on the floor but doesn't say anything. Garp looks at the boy and smiles _That's my grandson alright._

He says thanks to the Garp while Mika is still shocked at what happened. _Luffy used Haoshoku._ She gets up and hugs Luffy tightly. He was brave for her but Luffy was disappointed in himself. He could not save his family member when she needed him. Luffy wanted to become strong to save his family but to his eyes he failed. Mika however notices Luffy's anger and says "Hey Luffy, thanks for saving me." with a smile trying to cheer up her youngest brother. He walks off to head towards the ship and it pains her to see Luffy sad and angry at himself. She finally catches up to him and he leaves town and they sit near the docks.

"I couldn't stop them from touching you. I promised Pops I'd save everyone. I couldn't save you."

"But you did save me Lu. I wasn't hurt and I'm still alive." she looks at him with a smile. She hugs him again and places another kiss on his forehead and cheek.

Garp too catches up to them and sits by the two "You fought well brat. Your father would be proud."

"Whitebeard was always proud of me."

"I'm not talking about the Old Man. I'm talking about your real father." Luffy looks confused because to Luffy he had no other father than Whitebeard. But everyone did make sure to let Luffy know he had a real mother. Mothers were highly respected on the Moby Dick. "You said your name was Monkey D. Luffy. Well I am talking about the man named Monkey D. Dragon"

"Oh that guy. Well tell him I said thanks for being proud of me. But who are you? And why do you care about me or my birth father?"

Before Mika could answer, Garp said "Well, you are MY grandson and the son of my son."

Luffy looks at the man and says "Jii-chan? You're the old geezer that Pops said would fight him and the Pirate King?"

Garp laughs. This was the first time in years he saw his grandson. "Yes brat, that was me."

Garp and Luffy got along well very quickly. The two shared stories for about an hour or so. Mika thinks to herself _He still trusts easily._ But she does not worry because Garp is his grandfather. Mika quickly says "Garp-san, thank you for saving Luffy. But I feel we should leave now."

Garp looks at Mika "So the Whitebeard pirates have been soft at heart for a child. You care not for your life but for the life of the young brat." he smiles "I'll take you to your ship. I want to speak with Whitebeard about something."

Mika hesitates but Luffy gets excited. He couldn't wait to introduce his family to Garp. As they near the ship, Garp had noticed a Marine ship nearing the Moby Dick. He used his Haki to sense who is on the ship _The fuck is he doing here?_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for no update yesterday (Friday) I was out watching Civil War and then at a friends house afterwards.

Definitely my longest chapter (so far.. I've written more chapters that are long) Editing takes a while though..

Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next few ones.. They were chapters that I was writing due to me listening to The Life of Pablo and Always Strive and Prosper (s/o to Kanye West and A$AP Ferg)

And thank y'all for actually following up on my story. And instead of a separate sequel, I may continue this story **[UP TO YOU GUYS THO]**

* * *

 **Family**

On the Moby Dick the crew was in chaos. Marco had tried to keep his men under control. They weaker ones were all afraid but the more veteran pirates were remaining calm. Although they mainly weren't worried about the Marine ship coming towards them, they were worried about Luffy and Mika.

Marco was beside Pops and said "Looks like this one belongs to an Admiral, but no one of that strength is here." Marco looks at his father confused because an Admiral's ship is headed towards them and yet there seems to be no Admiral.

Marco keeps an eye out wondering who this brave and suicidal idiot it. He sees a white flag, meaning they came in peace. Marco tells Vista about the flag and Pops sits in his chair waiting for everything to unfold. Two hooded figures enter the ship and make their way towards Whitebeard.

"And just why are YOU here?" says Pops

"You know why Whitebeard." says a male voice

"We want no trouble. We were about an island east from here." says another voice but female

"Then why are you two still hidden. You are on MY ship." the two look at each other and nod. They remove their hoods and the familiar faces of Dragon and Jasmine are revealed.

"How is my son Whitebeard?" asks the mother.

"Your brat is fine. But as of right now he.." Whitebeard stops talking which worries the parents.

"He what?" asks Dragon who is nervous in the inside but does not show it

"He has just entered the ship and is with your father." he says while laughing.

Garp enters and so do Luffy and Mika but Whitebeard instantly stops laughing. The crew was celebrating their return until everyone gets a look on Mika's face and Luffy's seriousness. Both had small cuts and bruises while some of Mika's clothes were ripped. Marco rushes towards them and says "Garp I swear if you did anything to them…"

"I didn't do anything brat. She was almost raped had it not been for me. And MY grandson would have been sold a slave or dead." The doctors take Luffy and Mika to the infirmary, The head doctor was now a patient and little Luffy was back in there like he always was. Jasmine follows the nurses but they tell her that she would have to wait. Of course she listens and waits patiently for her son.

Marco widens his eyes. Rarely had anyone seen the first division commander angry but he was losing his calm. Usually whenever a commander or family member was hurt or in a fight, he knew they would be able to take care of it. But, someone dared to put their hands on Luffy and try to rape a family member. Marco wanted blood. Hell he was lucky Jones wasn't here. He would have already went out to kill them and bring their heads back to the ship.

"Where are they?"

"Don't worry, they are taken care of. Your little brat over there used Haoshoku and knocked them out."

"He used Haoshoku? He truly is your son Dragon." Whitebeard looks at Luffy's biological father.

"And what the fuck are you doing here you shithead?" says Garp to his son but acts like a nice father in law to Luffy's mom.

"I'm visiting my son." he turns his attention back to Whitebeard And I found something interesting on this island."

"I don't even want to know." Garp says angrily at his son who is the head of the revolutionary army.

"Wasn't talking to you father. I was talking to Whitebeard." Garp looks at his son with somewhat of disgust but Whitebeard raises an eyebrow. "And just why do you want to speak with me?"

"This island is a significant island. I know for certain Cipher Pol will be arriving soon, but I am not sure which one. It may be just the scout crew and it may be CP0 depending on what they are looking for. But is Jones avaliable? I need to speak with him."

"No, he is on a mission."

"Ah shit. Thanks anyways."

"Enough of your stupid talk, can we all just stay shut until we know for certain Luffy is fine?" says Garp.

Everyone waits until the nurses say Luffy and Mika are both okay. Marco sits on the floor on one end of the door and Jasmine is on the other end. "I wish I was there yoi. I could have prevented everything from happening."

"It's not your fault Marco. Don't blame yourself. As long as Luffy and your friend are safe, that's all that matters." Just as she finished, the door opens up and out comes Luffy and Mika still holding on to each other. The two automatically go straight to Pops, not even noticing Marco and Jasmine. As Whitebeard gives the two a hug, Luffy says "They hurt Mi, Pops. And I couldn't save her in time. I failed all of you." and with that Luffy starts to cry. Holding on to the man he deems as his father, he cried. No one told him to stop but Mika felt her heart break. Although Luffy did save her, he felt that he failed. She too all of a sudden breaks into tears. She starts to cry because before they got on the ship she needed to be strong, but when Luffy was crying she could not hold back her tears.

Both hold on to Whitebeard tightly while everyone is silent. Whitebeard holds his two children with a hint of anger. Only Marco, Garp and Dragon had caught that look. They saw that look of anger on Whitebeard before, and all three knew what was about to happen next. "Garp take Marco and a few other men and bring me those bastards that dared to touch MY children." They quickly get a few men and head off while Luffy and Mika still cry. He does not stop the two of them, all he said was "Cry as much as you want my children. I'll be here for you." as he still hugs them tightly.

Dragon and Jasmine wait for everything to unravel. Both of them are angry that something had happened to Luffy, but they both knew that Whitebeard and his crew were more family to Luffy than they were. Whitebeard was everyone's Pops while Dragon and Jasmine had never been in Luffy's life except birth and now, about 8 years later.

As Whitebeard still holds the two, he could tell they were getting tired. He carries the both of them and takes them to his room where he laid them on his bed to sleep. "I'll be back soon." He exits his room and walks to his chair on the deck and takes a seat. He calls Dragon and Jasmine over and they of course, go to Whitebeard as quickly as they could. They were worried about their son. "Your son is fine. Physically I don't see nor feel any harm come to him. But he is scarred. He saw his sister almost get raped and beat. And he felt that he could not save her. But we do know, according to your father, Luffy did the best he could."

The two are silent. They don't know what to say or what to do at a time like this. _We really have been shitty parents_ the two of them think but Whitebeard says "Don't think to yourself that you are bad parents. Yes you may not have been much in his life, but when we me 8 years ago, you told me to keep Luffy safe. If anyone is the bad parent it should be me. I failed not only one but two of my children. I could not protect them." he says with a bit of more anger but sadness

Jasmine speaks up "Don't you dare say you are a bad parent Whitebeard. You know damn well you do the best you can. We haven't done anything for our child while you have helped him grow into a strong young boy. And the rest of your family has grown enough to become to be known as the strongest crew. We cannot express enough thanks and gratification we have. All we can do is be proud of Luffy from a distance."

Whitebeard looks at two right in their eyes and seems content with the response he had gotten. As they speak, Marco and Garp returned with the Marines and Bounty Hunter. Garp was angry and Marco wanted to kill the bunch but no one wanted them dead more than Whitebeard. He looks at the two and says "You dare harm my children! You dare to put your hands on my youngest! You DARE to put your filthy hands on MY DAUGHTER!" He gets up from his seat "I should feed you to Jones, but sadly the bastard isn't here." He gets his Bisento and uses Busoshoko to clad his weapon and hits the Marine captain and the bounty hunter. Marco gets them up and give them to Whitebeard once more. Pops uses his devil fruit powers and punches each of them. They cough up blood and struggle to get back up. Pops picks the two up himself and gets them to stand. He goes for another punch but with a stronger bit if his devil fruit powers and punches them. The two die on impact and also fly out across the ship and land in the water. He sits back down and says out loud "Whoever puts their hands on MY children WILL face MY wrath."

The whole ship is silent. Marco, Garp, Dragon and Jasmine have no idea what to do. Whitebeard takes his leave and goes to his room to keep an eye out for his family. As the day goes on, most of the people on the ship went back to their regular duties. Marco said that Pops wanted them to stay the night so he got a room ready for the three and as the settled in for the night, Garp was the only one that wasn't tired. Of course he went out on deck and was wondering the ship. _So it's come to a point where I have to take a stroll on pirate ship._ He finds the first division commander who also could not sleep. Garp sits by him and says "So bird brat, how was my grandson?"

Marco looks at the man and with a small smile on his face he says "Luffy was the best thing that's happened to this ship yoi. We always took care of him and all he would do was smile and laugh. He would rarely cry unless hungry, hurt, or in need of diaper change. We would protect him from the world until he started to train. He became a pretty good fighter and swimmer. But there was one thing where we would always shake our heads on."

"That'd be eating I'm assuming."

"Yepp. There is an endless pit in that stomach of his."

"Of course he does. He is a D for goodness sake. Having the initial D also means you have bottomless pits in your stomach."

"Ah that's true." as he remembers Gold Roger, Davy D. Luffy, Teach (the man in the second division). They all eat a lot. Then he remembers Davy. He is a D but he doesn't seem to eat lot. _I'll ask him about that_ he thinks. "So how is Roger's kid?"

"Ah Ace. He's a fine young brat. Strong and good willed like his father. 3 years older than Luffy so he is about 11. They would get along fine if and when they meet one day." Garp smiles, but he knows that he hasn't taken the best care of Ace unlike Dadan who is very much Ace's foster mother.

The night goes by and Garp and Marco had fell asleep sometime during the night. They both woke up at the brink of dawn and and got ready for their day. Whitebeard had woken up too and looks at Marco and Garp. The two had gotten along well to his surprise. Garp was strict but ever since his son had quit the Marines for their known corruption, he had been less involved. However, he would be on Sengoku's side because those two were friends and retirements was coming soon for them. Marco asks how Luffy and Mika were doing and Pops replies that they just need some sleep. He wouldn't tell anyone that they both had nightmares during the night and were shaking.

A few hours later, the rest of the ship woke up including Dragon and Jasmine had also woken up too. They decided to help around the ship a bit, Jasmine wanted to help cook so she went to the kitchen while Dragon had helped around the deck with some of the other commanders. The other revolutionaries helped on the Moby Dick too. And finally Luffy and Mika had woken up. They slept through everything and ignoring everyone, they both go to their quarters to take a bath. They come out a while later and both go to eat breakfast. Before he ate his breakfast he said "Sorry I couldn't protect Mi guys."

Dragon speaks "She is safe because of you. She is alive because of you. You did your best Luffy. No one is mad at you. Everyone is glad you two are alive."

"But he hit her." Luffy says with a tear in his eye. His mother hugs Luffy and says "And you beat him afterwards. You fought him back for touching your family. You did what you were supposed to do."

Marco speaks "Everyone gets hits Luffy, I get hit, Thatch gets hit, Jones gets hit and even Pops get hit sometimes yoi."

"You saved me Luffy. If it weren't for you fighting back, we both would have ended up in a bad situation."

"I didn't save us Mi. Jii-chan did."

Garp widens his eyes "Hey now, I only helped a little. You did everything else brat."

"Listen here son" says Whitebeard "You did what any Whitebeard pirate would do. You saved a family member. You fought bravely."

"Now eat some food Luffy, I made it." says Jasmine

Luffy looks at Jasmine not knowing that his mother is on the ship. Luffy looks at her and says thank you and goes on to eat twice as much. Mika has a small smile across his face but no one notices Thatch and Jones were at the door of the kitchen too.

"Hey sis, sup Monkey." says Jones causes Luffy, Dragon and Garp to give him a look. "Holy shit, Luffy your father and grandpa and mom are here."

"Looks like whole Monkey family is here." says Jones. "Oh shut up Curse." says his sister which makes Thatch laugh loudly "I thought I was the only one to address him as Curse."

Luffy and everyone continues to eat while Jones and Thatch give a report to Pops. "Well there was a bit of trouble but both Thatch and I dealt with it along with the rest of the division."

"And we did find a devil fruit." Thatch brings is out and shows the fruit to the people in the dining area. For the time being Pops, the division commanders and guests were at dining area. Everyone else had eaten their food earlier. Luffy looks at the fruit and shows a hint of fear in his eyes that only Whitebeard and Jasmine notice. "What's wrong Luffy?" says his mother

"I don't know. But that fruit doesn't feel right." Everyone on the table now has their eyes on Luffy. They all thought the same thing _he can sense the fruit._ Mika looks at her brother and says "Why Luffy?" to which he replies with an I don't know and goes back to eating. Jasmine asks the devil fruit from Thatch and he gives her the fruit. She holds it and closes her eyes. Being apart of the Davy family (except Jones) you were taught how to sense the power of a devil fruit and they were taught of many various devil fruits. "Its the Yami Yami no Mi. It the powers of darkness. It's a logia class."

"And just what can it do?" asks Whitebeard.

"When you come in contact of the darkness, it cancels out one's devil fruit abilities. Say if I ate it now, I could use it's darkness and cancel out someone's devil fruit. It can only work if it touches you. And since it is a logia, you can become darkness."

"Thatch, keep the fruit safe. Make sure no one on the ship takes it. Sell it if you want. But do not eat it nor let another eat it as well. That's a dangerous power." says Whitebeard

Thatch agrees but does not leave the dining area yet. He wants to catch up with Luffy and the rest of his family. However, Jones was the only one that noticed Mika's eyes. They had a look of fear but not from the devil fruit, of something else.

"Mika, what's wrong." Everyone gets silent and looks to Pops. Even the guests that came over are looking at Whitebeard. "Mika would have been raped and might have been killed had it not been for Luffy and Garp." he says in a sadden tone. Now everyone's eyes went to Jones who was making the room hotter. He could control fire with his curse well because he was the devil until Marco said "They are dead. Pops killed them." which calms Jones down a bit but then says "Did Luffy get hurt?"

Garp says "No, he used Haoshoku and knocked everyone out. Then I took them back to the ship where they slept all of yesterday." After Jones hears this, he sits down but Luffy starts to talk like his usual self, although everyone could see that he does have a scar left in his mind. Mika too joins in on the talking but her family wants her to be completely comfortable with everything but she insisted she was fine. Pops really did take care of his two children last night and Luffy was now talking to his biological family. They all loved their time together and went on slowly to a next island where Dragon had spoke to Whitebeard if they could drop him and the rest of the revolutionary people there. Of course, Pops agreed and they spent time together. They wanted to get out of the current island. And for that one day Luffy, Jasmine, Dragon, Garp and the caretakers enjoyed each other's company which made Whitebeard make a decision. Dragon and the revolutionary army is allied with Whitebeard and so was Garp. As much as Garp hated it, it would be best for everyone they cared about that the alliance was made. They had announced it to the whole world, but they did not want to mention Garp and Luffy. No one should know about Luffy for the time being and the alliance they had with Garp.

* * *

 ***In the Holy Land Mariejois***

"Sengoku, what the fuck is this?" says one of the members of the Gorosei.

"How the hell does Dragon end up making an alliance with Whitebeard." says another

"I have no answers your for. But I can say this, there is something more deeper involved in this." _Let me get in touch with Garp._

"Get in touch with Dragon's father. Garp needs to be talked with." says the first member. "You may leave Sengoku."

He bows and takes his leave. _Fucking hell Garp, don't tell me you are hiding something. And you better take this call._

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Holy hell sorry for no update during the week; including yesterday (Friday)... I had a VERY stressful week and now that its over, I can update more than once during this week (HOPEFULLY).

You probably won't get an update tomorrow (Sunday) because Imma watch Game 7 of the Raptors and Heat series.. So yeaaa [And maybe do some homework]

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Family (p2)**

The day has passed and the Moby Dick was continuing its journey to the next island. As time had went on, Luffy had gotten closer to Dragon, Garp and Jasmine. The two men had helped train Luffy with Marco, Jones and Thatch. The five had helped Luffy with his Haki training and since he was able to unlock Haoshoku Haki, his other Haki had been enhanced. He was able to control Busoshoku Haki easier and Kenbunshoku Haki was more enhanced and it felt more natural for Luffy. They also helped him control his Haoshoku. Little by little he was able to grasp his Haki strength.

It was around Luffy's time to go sleep and although it wasn't odd for Luffy to want to sleep with one of the caretakers, he decided to sleep with Thatch for the night. Thatch took no concern to it because it was normal for Luffy to sleep with a caretaker or Pops.

Luffy and Thatch fall asleep for a bit Luffy suddenly awakens causing Thatch to wake up as well. Luffy looks at the door with fear and Thatch notices. _Luffy doesn't usually do this. What the hell is going on._ He can see Luffy being scared and Luffy says "There's something behind the door." Thatch sighs a bit and says "There's nothing behind the door Luffy." he gets up and opens the door to reassure Luffy that there was nothing but when he opens the door he sees Teach waiting with a knife in his hand.

"Where's the fruit you bastard." he punches Thatch but since he was faster he was able to dodge the punch. He yells to Luffy to quickly run and wake up the others and as Luffy goes running Teach manages to stab Thatch making him fall but get up slow and when Luffy runs by, Teach stops him and proceeds to stabs Luffy in the ribs. Thatch got even more pissed and felt no pain due to his anger. However, Luffy wanted to fall and scream but he knew he couldn't. But he knew Thatch would be able to fight better if Luffy isn't there. So he ran. He knocks on every door and yells "Thatchy is hurt!" while crying himself. As everyone starts to wake up, he makes his way back to Thatch room and sees Thatch getting stabbed a few more times.

Thatch had fallen in front of Luffy with a painful smile on his face making Luffy scream "THATCHY". He knowingly used a more powerful wave of Haki which had caused him to fall and start losing consciousness and made Teach weak to his knees. With all the energy Teach had left him he ate the devil fruit that was in his hand and suddenly had a quick burst of energy. He was now coming after Luffy with a killer smile on his face and as he got close, Jones ended up in front of him. He sees his nephew on the ground and blood around him. He pulls out his sword and starts to fight the Teach, however Teach could not keep up with Jones even with his devil fruit powers because it could not work against a curse. He somehow escapes near death when a few of the other members of Teach's group fought back. They were surrounding Jones allowing Teach to escape. Jones had killed them with no effort needed but he saw Teach jump the ship. He heard no splash, but he did see a rowboat going off but with a cloud of darkness surrounding it.

As much as he wanted to follow Teach, he knew Luffy and Thatch needed him more. As the rest of the Whitebeard pirates come to the area, they help Jones carry Luffy and Thatch to the infirmary where Mika and the nurses were already waiting for them.

Hours went by and there was no word from the doctors, it had now been dawn and everyone on the ship was in a shitty mood. Teach, the man who was apart of the second division had betrayed the family. And he also ended up convincing some of the others to help him too. Pops was with Dragon and Garp, both wanted to go after Teach and kill him but Whitebeard said no. Marco and Jones wanted to go as well and gain he told them no. He would not allow anyone to leave the ship for the time being. Jasmine however was silently crying waiting for the news about her sons health. Jones sat beside her trying to comfort her but he could not. Dragon tried but he too could not. In the end it was both Garp and Whitebeard who were able to comfort her. They got to her head and reassured her that Luffy was a strong boy. He could get through this.

After an awkward and horribly silent breakfast, Mika came out and wanted to speak with Marco, Jones, Pops, Garp, Dragon and Jasmine first. Just by looking at her eyes she showed pain and sadness. She was the head doctor but no one blamed her for showing emotion on this occasion. She first speaks about Thatch with a little bit of confidence in her voice "Thatch is doing much better than we all had expected. He does have multiple wounds, and none were deep enough to cause critical danger to his life. But he has lost quite a bit of blood. And we know he can live, this is almost a normal injury for him." A little bit of relief was on everyone's face because everyone was more worried about Luffy than Thatch. Whitebeard and Marco especially. They knew Thatch wouldn't die unless you somehow managed to stab his heart or skull. He was just that durable.

Jasmine had asked "How is Luffy?" Now Mika had started to cry a little bit. Everyone knew that wasn't good news. She takes a deep breath trying to not show emotion when giving her report and says "Luffy got stabbed in the ribs, and Teach managed to break a few of them. And since he ran across the deck to wake up everyone, that caused him more damage and blood loss. And his strong Haki wave didn't help him as well. He lost more blood than Thatch and he isn't responding to anything yet." she starts to cry now. Luffy had saved her just before and now she didn't know if she could save Luffy now. When she needed him the most, Luffy did the best he could. But when Luffy needed her, she couldn't do much. She starts to break down and everyone is saddened by the news. Everyone has sheds tears for the youngest Whitebeard.

Jasmine however hugs Mika, she holds onto her tightly and says "If anyone can save YOUR Luffy it is you. You've been a better mother to him than I have. Now go save Luffy. We all know you can." She lets go of Mika and Mika takes another deep breath and heads back to the infirmary. Everyone holds their head up and want to get a bit of rest. Whitebeard asks how long it'll take to get to the island. Dragon says about a few hours. He also asked if there was hospital in the island and Dragon said yes. This island was under Dragon's protection and said it was free for them to enter the island and had no need to worry about anything. Whitebeard was going to ask the doctors first but he wanted his two sons in the hospital.

When they had arrived to the island, Mika had asked Jasmine if here was a hospital and she said yes. So she spoke to Pops about moving them to the hospital and Whitebeard had said yes take them. When they got to the hospital, there was also a place for everyone to stay in. This whole island was a revolutionary base and everyone there was no enemy of pirates. The town was a nice place. Whitebeard decided that they would need to take some time off from the seas. Dragon respected that decision and said it was okay. He knew the Whitebeard pirates would be good people so he wasn't too worried. He wasn't even worried about any World Government agents or Marines entering the island. Not only Dragon was there, now you had the World's Strongest Man and a very strong crew.

They get to the hospital and Mika was taking care of Thatch and Luffy. The hospital was great for Mika. They had many supplies and it was easier for her to look after the two. They had been asleep and Luffy was being more responsive. However Marco and Jones would be with her no matter. She usually never had anyone with her except the nurses on the ship, but since this was a bigger room than the infirmary, she allowed her two brothers to be here.

Within a week, Thatch was the first to wake up and was okay. He was feeling better with the rest he got but Mika did not allow him to leave. When he was Luffy in the bed beside him, he started to tear up but Marco, Jones and Mika had reassured him that Luffy was fine. Almost another week after, Luffy had finally woke up with a weak smile on his face and Mika ran to tell everyone. Everyone was celebrating including Dragon and Jasmine. Garp too was eating his rice crackers and was on his 4 month vacation that lasted a year (b/c it's Garp).

Luffy woke up and the first few faces he saw are the caretakers. He cracks a smile and says "meat" weakly and gets a laugh from everyone. Mika gives him a kiss on the cheek and hugs Luffy. Luffy feels pain from his ribs and Mika told him to stay in bed until it's fully healed. He took no notice that he was in a different spot until Whitebeard and the rest of his family come in. Whitebeard says "We are in a hospital and island that is under control by your father." Luffy nods and looks at his mother. Jasmine sees Luffy and gives him a kiss as well. Everyone smiles as they see Luffy awake after what had been 13 days 8 hours and 17 minutes (According to Mika)

The five of them stay in the hospital rooms until Luffy was able to leave and take small walks around town, but he needed someone with him at all times. He found himself walking with Thatch and this time there is an uncomfortable silence from Luffy. He doesn't say anything about it and ignores it but Thatch knew his little brother was upset about something. As they walked around town for a bit, Luffy was tired and he got tired easily since he was still recovering from his injury. The scar was pretty big. Even though he still has many years to grow, the blade Teach had used wasn't a small one. When they got to the hotel room, Luffy went to his room and took a nap. He told Thatch to wake him up for dinner. Thatch of course said yes and thought about how Luffy was quiet. It's probably the meds he thought as time went on.

It was time for dinner now and like always the division commanders and Pops ate dinner together. With them was Dragon, Jasmine and Garp. Luffy started to eat dinner like his usual self but ate at a slower pace because his ribs would hurt if he ate too fast. When Luffy finished eating he looks up at everyone and then gives Thatch a look. Mika noticed Luffy's eyes and knew what was about to happen and before she could say anything Luffy said "Sorry I couldn't help you in time Thatch." and he starts to cry thinking he failed again by not being able to protect his family. The one who comforted Luffy was his mother. She holds Luffy tight and says "You woke everyone on the ship after you got stabbed and you somehow managed to use the last bit of strength you had to save Thatch. You saved him Luffy. There is no need to cry, Thatch is alive because of you and you too are alive because you beat Teach."

Thatch looks at his younger brother "Oi you Monkey, you saved me. I'm fine. If anyone should say sorry, I should be saying it to you because YOU got stabbed because of me." Luffy looks at his older brother, and wanted to say something back but Whitebeard speaks "There is no reason to say sorry my sons. Both of you did what you have to do. Both of you saved each other. If Thatch let you stay, you might have died as well as Thatch. But he told you to run and wake up everyone on the ship. You saved him and he saved you."

Both Thatch and Luffy look at each other and don't say a word. Luffy seemed happier after hearing what Pops had to say and Thatch too was getting happy. The family was whole once more and had grew because well Whitebeard was convinced by Luffy to make his parents "Children of Whitebeard" but could not convince Garp.

Everything was going well so far on the island. Luffy was happy and smiling, Thatch was doing good, and Luffy's parents finally have time to spend with their son.

* * *

Short chapter.. Sorry about that but I still hoped you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

**HI GUYS**

 **Just wondering, do you guys want a sequel story about Luffy afterwards I'm done with this story**

 **OR**

 **Do you guys want a story about Jones and how he came to be and his journey with Gol D. Roger? (while this series is going on)**

 **Please leave your thoughts. I'm almost done writing this story and I'm in the current process of writing the last few chapters and I'm still editing everything as well.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ok this is gonna be a story break. I wanted to have some fun with this and my last chapter ended in a "happy time"

These "breaks" will be a chapter long and if this chapter does good, I will take breaks from the main story once a while... Please give your thoughts on this chapter

And I will take requests for chapter ideas for future breaks if this does well.

And thank you **AllmightyMagikarp** for the review and nice comment(s) and feedback

* * *

 **The Smallest Whitebeard**

When Luffy was 6, The Whitebeard pirates had docked by a nearby island to restock their supplies. Marco had stayed with Luffy on the ship while the rest of the caretakers went out to get their needed supplies and some souvenirs for Luffy. Running around the ship, Luffy was bored and Marco had tried to do everything to try making Luffy not be bored. Marco was playing cards, that "basketball" game with now a decently tall net and Luffy was pretty good at shooting the ball in the tall net, he tried t draw with Luffy and hell even sing to get get rid of Luffy's boredom. He was running out of ideas to help Luffy, until he decided that he wanted to fly. It had been quite a while since Marco had let his wings out and he quickly spoke to Pops about flying with Luffy. Of course Pops was okay with it and he told Luffy that they would go flying.

The last time Luffy flew with Marco was a while back and he knew that Marco wanted to stretch out his wings. Luffy was excited to see Marco changed into his full Phoenix form and was happy to climb up. Marco obviously told Luffy to hold on tight and Luffy did just that. When Marco took off, he flew pretty high and wanted to show Luffy the island. Luffy was mesmerized at how the island looked from above. he saw a big mountain, lots of green (tress and stuff), he saw a bit of snow on the mountain and was in total awe at everything.

As Marco was flying, he flew by a beach and since it looked empty (from his vision; which was REALLY good) he decided to land on the beach. This was Luffy's first time on a beach and when Luffy got off, he had a bit of trouble walking on sand for the first time, but he was having fun. Luffy ran to the water wobbly and as he got close to the sea, he stopped in his tracks. He turned back to see Marco, but Marco told him it was alright for Luffy to go play in the water. Luffy took off his shoes and socks before entering the water and Marco had followed him. Marco took of his shoes and rolled up his sweatpants he was wearing and waled towards the water. He didn't go deep, he just wanted his feet to be under water. he missed the feeling of the nice cold sea water under his feet.

Luffy suddenly ran up to his older brother and smacked him lightly in the chest and said "You're it" and ran off. Marco looks at his little brother and says "You better run Lu. I'll catch you if you stop." and he runs after Luffy. Luffy and Marco were both having fun playing tag and both got wet due to falling or the waves and sometimes when they grabbed a handful of water to throw at the other. Luffy was smiling and laughing an in turn Marco was happy and smiling. They both were having a great time and they spent an hour or so just laying in the sand. Marco was getting his tan and Luffy was making sand castles and playing around. Marco had his eyes closed and his Haki senses were at use to see if anyone was on the beach as well as them and even though there was no one, he still wanted to be careful. He knew everything was going well because Luffy was making noises and sound effects and eventually singing about idiots and islands. Marco joined in at the singing at one point because he knew this was Luffy's favorite song to sing behind Binks Sake.

Soon after, Luffy stopped making noise and Marco got up and looked around for Luffy. He saw Luffy sitting down at a distance and he quickly followed. "Hey Luffy, are you okay yoi?" Luffy looks at his older brother and signals him to come over to where he is and Marco quickly runs towards Luffy hoping he wasn't hurt. When Marco got to Luffy, he saw a small cat looking really weak and skinny with Luffy. "I heard a noise and I saw this cat." Marco picks up the fragile creature and takes a look at it. He knew the cat was dying. It had a few scratches and was bleeding, it was hungry and not eating. Luffy told Marco to take the cat to the ship and although he wasn't sure that the cat could be saved, he knew Luffy would be very upset if the cat was left behind to die.

Marco took Luffy and the cat and flew back to the Moby Dick. As they got back Mika, Thatch and Jones were looking at Luffy and Marco and saw a small weak cat with them. Marco hands the cat to Mika and Luffy says "Hey Mi, can you save him?" She takes the kitten from Marco and goes to the infirmary and like a normal patient, she doesn't allow anyone to enter the infirmary. Luffy waits patiently for Mika to come out and is quiet. He asked Thatch to make some small food bits for the kitten to eat and he said to wait until Mika came out. When she came out she had a small smile on her face.

"Good news Luffy, the kitten will live. I cleaned it's injuries and gave her some medication for her dehydration. But she'll need something to eat when she wakes up." Luffy took the news well and she told Thatch what the kitten may need to eat. And since they were still on the island, Jones had said he would go out to get cat food and a littler box for it. No one would seem to mind a cat being on the ship well because Stefan the dog was a "guard dog" for Pops. Stefan was a friendly dog who wouldn't hurt a fly unless that fly was to put in danger any of the Whitebeard pirates and especially Pops.

When the kitten was eventually given to Luffy, Thatch asked how she knew how to take care of a sick animal. She replies with "Well before I used to be a doctor, my family were veterinarians and my dad was both a vet and a doctor."

"Shit that's one dope family. Wait so why'd you leave?"

Thatch asked because he never did know about Mika's past "Long story short, parents were killed by a ruthless group of assholes and did a few things to me. I was broken until Pops came in and showed me a better life."

"Fuck... Hey I'm sorry for asking Mika." She looks at Thatch and says "No need. The truth had to come out one day."

She walks by and goes to Luffy and plays with him and the kitten. Mika told Luffy to show the kitten to Pops and he quickly did so. When he got to Pops who was in his room, Stefan was also there too and saw the kitten in Luffy's hands. Luffy showed Pops the innocent animal and it immediately was quite fond of Pops. Whitebeard held the kitten in one hand and softly petted it, releasing a purr from the cat. Stefan had made his way to Pops and sniffed the cat, and gave it a small lick in the head. The cat meowed in a sweet tone and fave Stefan a small lick on his head.

"Have you decided a name for it Luffy?" asks Whitebeard in a kind tone

"Nope. I was hoping you would decide." Pops looks at Luffy and says "How about we ask the family during dinner?" Luffy nods and goes back to playing with Stefan and the no named Kitten in Pops room who couldn't help but to smile at everything that was going on.

When it was dinner time, Luffy walked in with Stefan and the kitten and with Pops. Of course the main table was full with Pops and the commanders, Jones included (and Luffy) and on the end of the table, the small kitten was with Stefan. No one was surprised that Stefan and the new kitten became friends easily. Mika (being an animal lover) was in tears because it was cute that a small kitten and a guard dog became friends. She asked Luffy what he named the kitten and he aid he didn't know and the commanders all threw out a bunch of names. While everyone was yelling out names Mika goes "Oh shit, I forgot to tell you. The kitten is a girl." Now that the gender was identified even more names were being suggested. Vista said "Flower" (of course), Marco said "Rose", Pops said "Athena" Luffy liked Athena and so did everyone else.

Pops said "And now that we have named her, we welcome Athena, the newest member of our family." and everyone on the table had celebrated Athena's arrival.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys.. Late update (as usual); I'm supposed to update Friday AND Saturday but I could not yesterday.**

 **Since I do have a long weekend, HOPEFULLY (fingers crossed) I can update today, tomorrow and possibly Monday**

 **Next batch of chapters are gonna be cool lol.**

* * *

 **Dreams**

A few months were spent in the island. Luffy and Thatch were both healthy and doing well, but Whitebeard wanted a break from the seas and remained in the New World. The island was kind to the Whitebeard pirate. But today was a special day. It was Father's Day. Every year ever since Luffy was on board, Father's day was a big thing. And since he had two fathers, Luffy needed to find a way to show appreciation to both his fathers. He spent the whole day with his caretakers around the island trying to look for the best thing to give them. Luffy was stumped. Even though he had help, he could not find the best thing to give.

They were walking out of town and as they were walking, they passed a beach which was big but empty. It was still before noon and Luffy wanted to go but decided not to. "Luffy, we can go to the beach if you want yoi." says Marco. Luffy shook his head and thought of an idea "Hey Marco, why don't we all go to the beach. Like with Pops and everyone, and also my parents."

Marco spoke to the rest of the caretakers and they had agreed that Pops would say yes but were not too sure about Dragon. Although he was Luffy's father, he was a very busy man. He was the head of the now very big Revolutionary Army. But Jones could convince him. "I got the old Monkey. Don't worry about him." Jones was pretty close to Dragon. Every time Garp would fight Roger, Dragon and Aokiji would be with them. And Roger, Rayleigh and Jones would always fight Garp, Dragon and Aokiji but they would have respect for each other and as the years passed, enemies became friends due to respect.

They head back to where they were staying which wasn't far from the beach (about a 15 minute walk.) Luffy, Mika and Thatch went to Pops while Jones went to the R.A headquarter building. Luffy talks to Pops and that conversation is a quick one.

"Hey Pops, can we go to the beach later? It's a nice beach and I think we can all enjoy Father's Day with the whole family." Whitebeard looks at his youngest and laughs "Of course my son." And Luffy gets excited and runs off to the HQ base

Jones enters the building and is greeted by Jasmine. "Hey sis, is the Monkey around?"

She looks at her brother and rolls her eyes "Nope. He's meeting with his agents from other islands. Why?"

"Ok good. I don't want him to hear this." he says causing a look of interest from his sister. "Well, Luffy wants to go out to the beach with BOTH his dads for Father's Day."

Jasmine smiles "Well I'll make sure your brother in law says yes. I'll drag him if I have to." Jones leaves as he is happy with the answer.

As Jones returns, Luffy wanted to go and talk to his father. Marco took Luffy to the R.A base and decides to speak with his father. Since the meeting was going on, Luffy was waiting with his mother while Marco caught his attention on a certain shop. From that shop a man with a hat walks out and Marco goes in and he see's a woman working. She recognizes Marco and says "May I help you, commander Marco."

He looks at woman who was pretty cute and was staring at her eyes, but was in a calm state. "Hellloooooo? Pineapple hair? You there?" He shakes his head "Uhm sorry yoi. I'm wondering how much a Whitebeard tattoo would cost?"

"And who is this tattoo for?"

"My brother Luffy yoi."

"The little one that is always energetic? Shouldn't you talk to his parents first?"

"I'm going to do that today. But how much would it cost for a size that can be small now but big as he gets older?"

"Well, the best place for him to have a tattoo like that would be his forearm. And cost would be about 600 Beli depending on many things."

Marco thinks to himself _I have the money, I have the artist, now I need the permission._ "Well thank you Miss. I may return in a few days."

He exits to find Luffy waiting for him. "Well what did your father say?" asks Marco. And Luffy quickly replies with "He said yea. We should hurry. We need to get ready."

They walk to get to the "hotel" and get a change of clothes. Although some were devil fruit users and Luffy knew what came with eating a devil fruit, he said that they don't need to go in the water. But Marco insisted that he'll only go but not deep. So they all change and get ready to go. All the division commanders had changed into beach clothes and out in the distance Dragon, Garp and Jasmine coming as well and in beach clothes too. There was food ready to eat and an extra load of food for the five D family members. But before everyone ate, they were out enjoying the time at the beach because there was no one there and it was barely past noon.

Somehow, Luffy got everyone to go into the water but he knew that the devil fruit users couldn't go deep so he stayed back with them but even the devil fruit users wanted to enjoy the beach and the water without having to worry about somethings. Everyone was enjoying their times. Both Dragon and Whitebeard were happy to relax with everyone. All the bad stuff that happened in the past didn't matter anymore. Luffy was smiling brighter than usual. And since he was smiling, everyone else around him was smiling as well.

As evening came by, Luffy was tired after running around on the sand and swimming in the water. It was time to eat so there was a big cloth that was spread and everyone sat down. There was sake, music, and a lot of food.

Everyone was talking to each other, a lot of jokes were made which had everyone laughing until Luffy asks a question which makes everyone quiet but they know the answer to it "Hey Pops, do you want to be Pirate King?" Luffy wants to know the answer. He knows that his Pops is known as the King of the Seas, but to be Pirate King is something different.

"No son. I do not have the desire to become Pirate King. I wanted a family ever since I started to sail and I found the best." he looks around at everyone and sees Dragon and Jasmine sitting together. The look he gave them was clear that he accepted them as his children. Of course they have an enormous amount of respect for Whitebeard but even Garp looks happy too. It's rare to see Garp smiling with a pirate. Luffy looks at his father with a smile. "If I had the crew that was strong enough to do so, can I become Pirate King?"

Whitebeard smiles "Of course my son." He looks at Luffy and says "But you will need a crew stronger than us to do so." in a challenging way

"Then I'll find the strongest crew, become stronger myself and we will take the seas." He stands up with a chicken leg in his hand "I'll beat everyone to become King." he says with a confident smile

"And just WHO will you beat." says a new voice, not from anyone of the division commanders or from his biological family.

* * *

 **Very short chapter (I know..) but on the good side, I can try updating more chapters today and for sure at least once tomorrow.**

 **You'll probably get another update when the Raptors game is on tonight.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this hella short chapter.**

 **ALSO I'm working on more chapters for this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**LOL so I couldn't update yesterday evening cuz I went out. Couldn't watch the Raptors game too lmao**

 **I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy this**

* * *

 **The Hawk, The Red Head and the Fruit**

"And just WHO will you beat." says a new voice, not from anyone of the division commanders or from his biological family.

Luffy recognizes the voice and turns around with a smile on his face. "SHANKS!" Luffy was excited and he jumps up in Shank's arms and gives the red haired man a hug. The caretakers were at ease because Luffy got along well with Shanks and his crew. Shanks was a good guy, and plus Jones was there to keep him in check.

"What the hell are you doing here brat?" asks Whitebeard causing a quick reply from Shanks "Well, my camp is on that far side of the beach you are on and I just came from town so I decided to drop by because I saw Luffy running around."

"yea but why are you here? Like why are you on this specific island yoi?

"Oh you're Marco right? Why don't you join my crew?"

"Fuck off" says an annoyed Marco

"Well I'm here on this island because well we fought that Kiado guy and we ended up winning for some reason but my ship gt destroyed so we came to the closest island and hope to make repairs to the ship but the keel is broken."

Whitebeard raises his eyebrow "So you're a Yonko now?"

"Somehow Old Man. The World Government gave me that title according to the papers."

"Wait how the hell does a cabin boy like you become a Yonko?"

"I AM NOT A CABIN BOY DAVY SAN!" says an annoyed way.

"Oh shut up Shanks. Stop complaining" says another voice

"Get lost Mihawk I'm in the middle of something."

"Mihawk? You mean the Shichibukai?" says Marco

"Yes. He has been apart of my crew for quite some time. He's always been a good friend and we've fought many times to see who the better swordsman is." says Shanks "Dragon san, do you know where I can buy a supply of wood from for my ship?"

"I can get a load of Adam wood for you if you want. I have connections" says Dragon. "Well thank you. You have helped me greatly."

"Shit…. Yo Hawk, how's your sister?" ask Jones

He looks at Jones and says "She still hates you." Jones starts laughing like a madman "Does she _REALLY_ hate me?"

"Wait Jones, since when did you know Mihawk?" says Shanks

"Are you stupid? If he's supposedly the best swordsman, why wouldn't I fight him?"

"And he's the father of my nephew." says Mihawk. EVERYONE looks at Jones, while Jasmine gives him a death glare "Since when the fuck were you a father?"

"During my journey with Roger. Dude I'm like 35, let me be."

"Wait so how did you meet?" asks Shanks which gets a goodbye from Hawkeye but immediately Shanks tells him to stay.

"Well I met him on an island known as Scar island. In a place known as Borough Village, the poor side of town there was this teem at that time that had a pretty impressive sword. I had to ask about it and I wasn't surprised to find out that it was one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono swords named Yoru. I asked for a fight, but I did not use my own sword due to it's curse and mine as well. SO I picked up a random sword, and he uses Haki to coat his sword, to which I was surprised. Now I didn't want to use Haki but I did becuase the sword I was using was a graceful sword and of course it was a fun and even fight until he stopped attacking and said his sister needed help. I became a good person for the day and decided to help out the kid and the sister because I wanted to know just who this kid is and when I saw the sister she was cute but was being surrounded by a group of bastards. I then rush in and beat the shit out of them."

"Actually, you killed them."

"I killed them and she said thanks and we talked for a while and then I left, and I visited her often and boom I got married and had a son and daughter. A son who is a skilled assassin apart of the Davy family and a daughter who is somehow the queen of Scar Island."

"And you never told me this why?" said Jasmine

"You thought I was dead until our punk ass brother told you I was alive."

"Well shit that explains a lot then" says Shanks "But Dracule, we need a spot to start building the ship, go to the men and tell them we should get a supply of Adam Wood soon."

Just before Mihawk left, without thinking Garp says "Build the ship in Foosha Village. The island and village is run by me so there will be no officers there except my men on a random basis. But since I am on my vacation, I'll take you there." Garp then opens his eyes and looked heavily confused. _Am I helping pirates?_

"Thank you Garp. You have my word that no one will be under threat and we will do our best to protect the island."

"Hey Pops, can I go to Jii-chan's island? I want to see it."

Whitebeard looks at his youngest and thinks heavily. He thinks long until he says "Okay son." Luffy was excited that he was going to where his father (Dragon) grew up. "You'll love Makino. She'll be as close of a mother you will ever see." says Garp

Dragon says in a scared voice "I think I should be there to introduce Luffy to her. She may want to kill me for not introducing her to my son."

"Oh she'll kill you" says Jasmine with a smirk. She got along well with Makino. Dragon looks at his wife who was laughing and gives her a concerned look because Makino might actually beat him. She was innocent and very kind, but if one were to piss her off they probably wouldn't live.

Everyone starts to talk once again and Luffy ends up eating most of the food (of course) and everyone with the D initials get mad at Luffy. Conversation was going and Marco was given the green light to have Luffy get the Whitebeard mark tattooed on him, and Luffy had accepted. Finally it was time for the whole group to go to sleep and the Whitebeard crew head back to the hotels they were staying in. It was pretty late because they stayed longer than expected and everyone was tired but Luffy wanted to stay with Shanks and his crew for the night. Of course Pops let him stay with Shanks after various threats from everyone saying that if anyone harmed Luffy, the whole crew would be annihilated. However, after an hour or so everyone went to sleep but Luffy and the only adult that was awake and not tired was Hawk Eye. He was interested in the kid. He knew that he was apart of the Whitebeard Pirates and his biological family was very famous, but there was something to Luffy that he had his attention to.

While Mihawk was training in the peaceful night, Luffy was star gazing and laying on the cool sand. His arms were behind his head and he was looking at the many stars that were out and was looking for any shooting stars. It came to a point where Luffy could hear the swift blade of Hawkeye's sword and Luffy was interested in what was going on behind him. When he sat up and looked at Mihawk, and he could feel the strong aura of the man who was training. He could feel the Haki in every movement Hawkeye made. There was comfortable silence as Luffy was watching the older man train that was only broken by the sounds of the crackling fire and the blade of Yoru.

Luffy asked "Hey ossan, can you fight me?" Luffy says making Mihawk looks at him and is unimpressed "And why would I fight a kid like you? You are too weak to fight me."

"I know I'm weak. But I need to get stronger." says Luffy almost angrily but not at Hawkeye, but at himself for being weak. However, Luffy's aura was strong. Almost as he used a wave of Haki when he said he needs to get stronger. Mihawk was impressed at Luffy and accepts the fight.

Hawkeye pulls his sword out and tells Luffy that he will not hold back and Luffy nods. He blackens both his fist with Haki and they clash. Luffy swung his fist and Hawkeye had swung his sword and the two had collided with one another causing a strong wave of Haki clashing. No one noticed but the clash was pretty big. The two kept fighting for minutes and the fight was more towards Hawkeye's side. He was on the offensive while Luffy was trying to keep up with him defensively. Hawkeye was impressed but ultimately, the fight ended when Luffy had a sword to his neck. Both Luffy and Hawkeye were sweating a lot and Luffy did land some strong hits on him, but Hawkeye landed more.

The fight ended when Hawkeye spoke "You are a strong one. There is more to you than what the eye can see. Keep fighting and keep your resolve. If you want to be Pirate King then have the resolve like one. And make sure you hold on to that dream and NEVER let it go. Mine got me to where I'm at today, and it seems now days that dreams are a rare thing. Keep it, do not let others sway your decisions." Luffy takes in what he says and thanks Hawkeye for the spar. "I'm going to have a swordsman that surpasses you one day." as he smiles at his opponent and gets a very small smile back from Mihawk "I'm looking forward to it." and he continues training while Luffy goes to sleep slowly.

Morning comes and Marco was the one who woke him up. He saw cuts and bruises on Luffy and was getting angry until Hawkeye said he and Luffy had sparred last night. Luffy said he'll see Shanks and his crew soon and leaves with Marco. They walk instead of fly because Luffy wanted to get rid of the soreness from his spar with Hawkeye. They walk through the forest and he sees a pineapple looking fruit and both Marco and Luffy could tell that it was a devil fruit. Luffy picks it up and wants to go to his mother. When they get to town, they see the usual busy streets and they make their way to the revolutionary army base and Luffy saw his mother. "Hey Mom, what's this devil fruit?" She looks at it, holds it and closes her eyes and with a surprised look, she opens her eyes. "It's the.."

* * *

Yes I'm ending it right there. And because the devil fruit isn't too important for the next few chapters, until Luffy actually starts training with it but that won't be there for a while.

Hope you enjoyed.. Hawkeye may have been a bit OOC tho.


	17. Chapter 17

**YO I CAN UPDATE MORE THAN ONCE TODAY (IZ LIT) IMMA KEEP ER GOOOOIIIIN (S/O to VanossGaming)**

* * *

 **Decision and Tattoos**

When Luffy found out the devil fruit, he quickly made his way to Pops. Marco was surprised that such a fruit was on this island. He was also wondering if Luffy was going to eat the devil fruit. It suited him so much. It was almost like his personality. Brave, friendly but terrifying (when pissed off or woken up from his nap), caring yet sometimes selfish. Marco almost wanted him to eat the fruit but he knew that Luffy would lose his ability to swim. Luffy liked the ocean and there was really no need for him to eat the devil fruit. Luffy's haki was stronger than most people in the New World. Back in Paradise, he would be one of the strongest pirates when he goes back to the grand line.

Luffy was holding the devil fruit in his hands and was walking silently like he was thinking. As he got to Pops, he wanted to speak to him in private. When he got to Pops, he showed him the devil fruit. And tells him what the devil fruit is and where he found it.

"So have you decided if you want to eat the fruit?"

"I still haven't decided. I love swimming and the seas but I do not want to be a burden if I fall overboard."

Whitebeard smiles at the youngest "You will never be a burden. No matter how many times you fall overboard, there will be someone who will help you back. That is what family is for."

"I love the seas and I love to swim but I know that this can help me protect my nakama and family. And keeping them safe means much more to me than losing my own life."

Whitebeard again smiles, but this time wider "You truly are like Roger. He never cared about his own life. But of one dared to hurt his nakama, friends or family he would be the first to help them."

"Did he have a devil fruit?"

"I do not know nor do I care. He had my respect as a pirate and a person and if he did, I don't think he need to use his powers unless his power was his immense strength and confidence."

"Pops, how did you lose to the Pirate King?"

"Neither of us won or lost. When we were fighting we caused massive destruction to the place we were on and our crews were evenly matched. I dropped my weapons down first because if we had continued to fight an almost certain outcome would be the destruction of the whole South Blue on the isolated island we were on. I said you beat me Roger and he just laughed and said I was about to drop my weapons down too. And from then on, we allied together."

After the conversation had finished with Pops, Luffy left the room and started to walk. He finds Marco waiting for him along with the other caretakers and they bring him to the tattoo shop. Luffy was now in the presence of the tattoo artist that Marco had met before and he introduced Luffy to her. She was glad for a new customer and before anything happened, she asked if Luffy was okay and 100 percent fine with the decision of getting a tattoo.

Luffy said he was sure of his decision to get the tattoo and then she drew up a design of the Whitebeard sign and asked Luffy what colour he wanted it. He wanted the cross blue with red flames around the cross (for Jones), he wanted Pops face in the tattoo and wanted Hazel eyes (for Mika), he had Thatch's two swords go across in an x shape behind the face

The artist was impressed because she drew up a tattoo that everyone said looked cool while Luffy had his mind blown. Luffy said that instead of his arm, he wanted it on his back. Everyone was surprised and said it was gonna be a little more painful, but Luffy had wanted to. He knew that it would be safe on his back because Luffy would never run away from battle if it involved his family.

It took the group hours to get the tattoo done so they had waited. As Luffy was getting his tattoo, he was thinking whether or not he should eat the devil fruit. While he thinks, Marco and the other caretakers talk to themselves about the devil fruit. They all agree that Luffy will do whatever he wanted and Luffy was quite fond of the fruit. There was something about this devil fruit that Luffy had liked and they wanted him to eat it as well. It would be a very strong fruit if he ate it. But it would take a VERY long time to actually control it.

After the tattoo had finished, the artist was paid and she told the caretakers to look after the tattoo and Luffy so there is less discomfort and no infection. They of course agreed because they too have tattoos themselves and know how to take care of them and made their way to the R.A base for dinner where they would normally have dinner. When they got to the dining area, he showed off his tattoo to everyone. That of course was Pops, every division commander, his biological family (although Garp had sighed) and Shanks and his crew. Everyone had liked the tattoo and were surprised that it looked better than most of the tattoos they have seen before.

Today however was different. Shanks and his crew was also there along with the Whitebeard pirates. Everyone was enjoying their time and Whitebeard made another decision that he and Shanks would have an alliance. As dinner had finished, everyone was still sitting with each other. This would be the final dinner before Luffy had left with Garp and Shanks to Foosha Village. Luffy would return but still all of the Whitebeard pirates knew that with Luffy gone, it would be a lot different on the ship.

Luffy all of a sudden gets everyone's attention by standing up on the table. With the devil fruit at hand he says "Pops, I know what I'm gonna do with the devil fruit."

Whitebeard and the rest of the pirates look at Luffy. His biological family too have their attention towards Luffy. And also, Shanks and his crew gave Luffy their attention. This was pretty big. Eating a devil fruit wasn't too big, but for an 8 year old boy with the dreams of being pirate king and wanting to protect his family this was a big deal.

"And what are you going to do my son?" says Whitebeard

He smiles and looks at everyone. He holds the devil fruit in one hand and looks at it. He brings it closer to him and says "I'm going to…"

* * *

Sorry, I just had to. The devil fruit (IF HE EATS IT) will not be brought back up until a certain event in the future. (I know what's gonna happen XD). But that is if he eats it, you'll have to find out until then. HINTS MAY BE GIVEN

Short chapter but this was done on purpose. DONT BE MAD


	18. Chapter 18

**I had a wild ass dream last night for some reason and it was Game of Thrones but in One Piece. Like all of house Stark was alive (spoiler alerts?) and like it was wild and they were looking for the crown**

 **Then this morning after I saw the new OP episode and went to take a nap, I dreamed about a self insertion on the One Piece world.**

* * *

 **Meeting Makino and Ace**

As the goodbyes (more like see you later) were said from Luffy to everyone, Garp was given a ship that would be able to take them to the Blues. Since there was an opening near by which would take them to the Blues without having to cross Reverse Mountain. However that route was not an easy one, but since Garp was going with Shanks and his crew, it would be easier knowing that the navigator was a great one.

The caretakers were the last ones to say goodbye to Luffy. They were the ones who took care of him, and yet although they were sad, they knew Luffy would be back on the ship later on. He was still 8, turning nine later and he wanted to sail out when he was 17 as a pirate himself. Luffy said goodbye to his parents and to Pops and was hoping to see his parents another time in the future.

He got on the ship and as they set sail Garp wanted to go and sleep while Shanks gets behind Luffy and pats him on the head "So Lu, you're a big boy now huh. Leaving your family for the first time."

"I'll see them soon though. I'm not going forever yet. I just wanna see where my Jii-chan lives and where my father grew up." The two wave at the Whitebeard pirates as the ship sailed further away from them. Of course the Whitebeard Pirates were in a bit of a frenzy. Luffy was gone and they were all sad. There wouldn't be the loud, energetic and happy kid on the ship no more. Almost as if all the seriousness of the Whitebeard pirates was coming back.

Luffy made a promise to Pops and the Whitebeard pirates that he would keep on training to become stronger. Of course, he would be training with Shanks and his crew along with Garp. He would definitely be stronger the next time the Whitebeard pirates see him. When Luffy could not see the Moby Dick, he had asked Shanks to help him train. He told Shanks what his training was when he was with the Whitebeard pirates and Shanks was impressed that Luffy was able to keep up with the training. He realized that Luffy should have more control of his Haki more than anything. More than his fighting skills, Shanks decided that Haki training would be the thing that he would personally train Luffy in. Whitebeard had said before they left to Luffy in private " _If you want to continue training, keep on learning your skills in Haki. Shanks learned from the best teachers and he should be very well capable to teach you your Haki."_

For the rest of the day, Luffy was training his Observation Haki with Shanks and his crew. Shanks was impressed that Luffy was good at using his kenbunshoku Haki. When it was time for dinner, Luffy was exhausted. Shanks had pushed Luffy's limits while training and he was amazed that Luffy was getting better by the hour. It would take a few days before they got to East Blue and Shanks wanted to make sure that Luffy would master kenbunshoku haki. Luffy was a good student and was easy to train. Garp was also impressed at his grandson. Luffy was able to use Haki pretty well. And he still needed to control his Haoshoku more.

As a few days had passed and they arrived to Dawn Island without trouble. They headed into the docks where Woop Slap the Mayor of the town was waiting for them. He was with Makino because well Garp said he was arriving with a group of pirates that want to rest on the island and promised that they would not cause damage and would pay for everything. But the main reason they were waiting was because of Luffy. Garp had told the two that he was going to be with his grandson as well.

When they got off the ship Garp, Shanks and Luffy were the first ones to come out to speak with the two. Shanks spoke first by saying that he and his men would not cause trouble or harm. They wish to only remake their ship with a few shipwrights that they have and the Mayor although quite suspicious said he would not mind if some of the other civilians were to help them as well. He then saw Makino and was complimenting her of her looks and she had slightly blushed until Garp grabbed him by the shirt and says "Don't your DARE touch her you filthy pirate. She is like my daughter."

"Oh Thank God she isn't your daughter. Dragon is a handful and you are a handful and also your grandson is another two handfuls." When Makino had heard grandson she looked right at Luffy and could easily tell that he was the son of Dragon. He had his aura of both his mother and father and the looks of his maternal grandparents with the hint of his paternal side. She recognised Luffy and said "Hi Luffy, I'm Makino."

"Oh so you're Makino. Father said you were nice and was like his sister." she smiles at Luffy's comments, and Luffy then proceeds to grab Shanks by the shirt "Hey Tomato Head, Don't hurt Makino. I'll kill you if you do!" Shanks now was in a bit of fear _What the hell is with this family. He met her for the first time today and he's already okay with her._

They get to the Party Bar and the drinks start to come out. It was a party for Shanks and his crew but one person was missing and that was Mihawk. He had sailed out due to him being a warlord and since he was apart of Shanks crew, he also needed to cover up with something to hide that he was apart of the crew. The party was going on and Binks Sake was being sung by the whole crew. That was the one song they kept singing and Luffy and Makino had picked up the words and started to sing along as well. She got along with Luffy well and would tell each other stories about their childhood. Luffy was interested in hers as much as she would interested in Luffy's life too. He told her he was a Whitebeard pirate and went through his life story. As night came, most of the pirates had fell asleep in the bar while Luffy and Makino were awake. The two had only met today and for a few hours and they were close.

They went to sleep in the room that was in the back of the bar and the room was pretty big, it was comfortable for the two to sleep in. When they woke up, the found the bar pretty clean and none of Shanks' crew was at the bar. Makino had showed Luffy around town until they caught up to Garp who was buying some stuff for himself. He wanted to introduce Luffy to Ace because Luffy needed a friend that was around his age. He needed someone to help Luffy get his confidence up when speaking to people his age or somewhere around there. Everyone Luffy knew was older than him and he never met anyone that was young too. So he took both Makino and Luffy to Dadan's place where she was keeping Ace. When Dadan answered the door she was shocked to see Garp arrive with Makino and someone else. Ace saw Garp and was in total fear. His eyes widened and he froze in his spot. He then saw Makino and ran towards her and gave her a tight hug. She smiled and said "How are you Ace?" Ace didn't reply but he gave Makino a smile until he saw Luffy. "Hi I'm Luffy."

Ace lets go of Makino and walks to Luffy. He looks at Luffy for a good while until Luffy smiles and holds his hands out for a handshake. "Now Ace, I found you a new friend. Don't be rude." says Garp and Ace shakes Luffy's hand and introduces himself. Luffy does something odd which was wanting to fight with Ace. He wanted to see just how strong Ace was and vice versa. As the two got ready to fight Garp screams out "LUFFY DO NOT USE HAKI!" Ace was confused at what this Haki thing was and Luffy just said ok. The two ran at each other and to Ace's surprise, Luffy was faster and stronger than he had anticipated. But he was keeping up with Luffy which was surprising Garp. Ace was really strong for his age. The two kept fighting for almost half an hour until it came to and end with a draw when Luffy and Ace both fell on their knees at the same time but Ace was the first of the two to completely fall on the ground.

When Luffy fell, Garp quickly picked the two up and then took them inside. He was proud at the two boys and decided to look after them for the day. When both had woken up, they wanted to eat a lot of food and he took them to the only restaurant in town that he knew would be able to keep up with the stomachs of Ace and Luffy. When they got there and gotten their food Ace and Luffy cleared up the table within mere minutes and were talking to each other. The two were getting along very well. Ace was surprised that Luffy was strong and Luffy was surprised that Ace could keep up with him. But Luffy knew that if he had used Haki, the fight would have been much different. Garp had decided that the next day, he would train the two of them but Ace had other plans. He wanted to introduce Luffy to his friend Sabo. As the night went by, Garp was sleeping while Ace and Luffy were talking about their childhood and Ace was telling Luffy how Garp was and how Dadan was. He also told him about his friend Sabo was. Luffy was excited to see Sabo and he was also happy that he made a friend in Ace. Ace was surprised that someone he just met was able to befriend him in such a short time. Usually it would take a long time but Luffy was special.

The two stayed up for most of the night talking. "So, how were the Whitebeard Pirates. Were they really that strong."

"Yepp. Pops is the strongest pirate in the sea. And Marco, Thatchy, Dee-chan and Mi are the strongest crew members." That wasn't a lie. The caretakers were really strong. Jones and Marco were tied at pure strength and haki level. Thatch was the second best swordsman on the crew besides Vista well because he was a freelancer and Mika was strong. Her devil fruit helped her with her strength but her haki wasn't bad as well.

"They sound cool."

"Yeah they are. Marco is actually a cool fire bird and Dee-chan is a scary but friendly red guy with fire wings. Thatchy is the best cook and Mi is the best doctor ever."

"Wait.. Marco is a firebird and Dee-chan is a red dude with fire wings?" says Ace confused _why do they like fire so much_

"Yea. They both can fly. Well Marco can. I haven't seen Dee-chan fly but since he has wings I think he can fly."

"Ohh. That's cool I guess. Anyways, I think Sabo will like you. I mean if you could beat me I'm pretty sure you can fight Sabo too. He's a year older than me but he's pretty strong." Ace had yawned and after he was done, Luffy too then yawned and both knew what that meant. They wanted to sleep and after saying their goodnights both went fast asleep.

* * *

How'd yall like this chapter? Personally it could have been better on my part but this wasn't too bad now..

And yo after this story, would yall like a self insert OP story? I'm gonna try putting as much truth of my life in it (I kinda have an idea on where to start)

Or a popular request of Part 2 of this story where Luffy goes on his journey. I'm going to come up with plans after I'm **completely** done with this story (meaning after I'm done publishing)

Or a back story on Davy D. Jones (after I'm done publishing, I'll give it a try before actually putting this story up. Not 100 percent sure about this one)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys... Yo if anyone watches Game of Thrones here and you seen the recent episode... Did you cry? Cuz I was HELLA sad afterwards**

 **And now on to this chapter**

* * *

 **Loyalty**

Morning came by and the two kids had woken up early to go to Sabo. They walked for a good solid hour until they got to the area known as the Gray Terminal. Ace told Luffy to wait a minute and of course Luffy did. Ace came back with Sabo and he introduced Sabo to Luffy. "Oh so you're the guy who beat Ace huh. Well hello, I am Sabo. Nice to meet you." and he hold his hand out to shake Luffy's hand. Luffy proceeded to shake his hand and Ace told Luffy that they were stealing money to save up for a pirate ship and then they could sail off. They usually went into the rich part of the island where the nobles and others had lived and usually stole from there. The two showed Luffy the place and got right to work. They had a contest on which of the three could steal the most money and it ended up to be a tie by the end of the day. The three boys took 124 Beli each and were proud of the days worth.

At noon they decided to head back and eat some food. Although Sabo was not a D, he still had a wormhole stomach like Ace and Luffy. Sabo and Luffy go along real well and quick too. After they ate and had ample time to digest their food Ace had suggested that Sabo and Luffy should fight, They agreed and the two got ready to fight.

Sabo had rushed towards Luffy and Luffy had quickly dodged the attack. Sabo was really quick so he kept hitting and Luffy kept dodging the attacks. Luffy was having a tough time keeping up with Sabo (without using any form of Haki) but he then saw an opening to which he started to be on the offensive. Luffy had great footwork which matched Sabo and Ace was in shock. A while later the fight had ended the same way it did with Ace and Luffy. Both fell to their knees first but Sabo was the one who fell completely.

Sabo was very impressed after he had caught his breath and regained some strength. Luffy too was impressed that both of his friends were very strong. Sabo, Ace and Luffy were together for the rest of the day until evening. The three talked about anything and everything. They liked Luffy's company and Luffy had enjoyed their company.

* * *

Months had been spent on the island and Luffy was close with Makino and Shanks while Garp would train the boys. They soon introduced Sabo to Garp and surprisingly Garp took it easy "Oh now, I have 3 brats to teach some sense into huh." Of course, the three boys loved Garp but were really scared of him. Luffy knew that every time Garp would hit them, it would always be with Haki. He felt Ace and Sabo don't need to learn Haki yet so he kept training them different the way he trained Luffy. There wasn't much different in the way he trained the boys but Luffy was able to use Haki and Garp would help him control Busoshoku Haki. And some days he would got to the Party Bar to Shanks and train his Haoshoku Haki.

As time went on, some days the boys would train together or separately, other days they would go to the Grey Terminal and steal loot from the rich part of the island and there would be days that the three boys would just enjoy each other's company. The trio had gotten much closer and although Luffy was strong and could take care of himself, both Sabo and Ace decided that they would be the ones to protect Luffy because he was the youngest. Luffy didn't want that but it was two against one and of course the two had won the argument.

Today, the boys went to the Grey Terminal and they had a specific target to go and steal money from. Their targets were pirates known as the Bluejam Pirates and their target was Porchemy and his group.

Sabo was going over the plans with Ace and Luffy and what each of their job was. It was simple and easy but yet risky but the three knew that. Since Ace and Sabo had stolen from the Bluejam Pirates before, they knew what they were doing. And Luffy being the most experienced with fighting, he too knew the risks although if Marco found out, he would be very disappointed in Luffy. The plan was to have Luffy as the distraction and to lose them at a certain point, Ace was the one who initially steals the loot from the pirates and then he passes the loot to Sabo who was easily the faster one of the three.

When they took their plan into action, Luffy caught the attention of all the pirates. There were supposed to be four but instead there were eight. Sabo and Ace both look worried because it was easy to outrun the four pirates but 8 would be too much. However, Luffy managed to keep the 8 pirates distracted long enough for Ace to steal the loot and pass it off to Sabo. As he was about to run they heard "CAUGHT THE BRAT" and both Sabo and Ace stopped in their tracks.

The two made their way back to Luffy but they say him tied up. They pushed Luffy to the ground and started to kick him. As he was on the ground, he notices Ace and Sabo from the distance. He looks right at the two with no look of help on his face but his eyes tell them to run. Sabo had noticed the look but Ace stayed in his place. He did not move nor did he want to move. It took Sabo nearly a month to get close to Ace, while Luffy had only met him a few month ago but easily became friends with Ace within a day and it looked like the two were friends since they were born. Ace started to get mad and wanted to rush but Sabo had to hold him back.

"Ace, this hurts me as much as it hurts you. But if they caught him, it means they can definitely catch us. And right now, Luffy would not want that."

Ace still stayed his place until he saw Luffy's small smile. Luffy's smile told Ace to run until Sabo spoke "Ace, how about we run to Garp and tell him to quickly get over here." Ace then widens his eyes and says "Sorry Lu. We'll be back soon." The two boys ran as fast as they could and they somehow kept the money to them. That was the original plan and Luffy would be upset if they ran off without the money. Luffy was kept behind and since his two friends had left he now let out his pain.

"So brat, are you gonna tell me where the other two went?" Luffy stayed silent and was barely blinking. He looked at his attackers and the again started to kick him until Porchemy picked him up and tied him to a tree. He started to punch Luffy many times asking where his money went or where [Ace and Sabo] went. And still Luffy would not say anything. He took worse hits from Garp and the Whitebeard pirates (when sparring) so these punches would not hurt Luffy.

Porchemy was surprised that Luffy was still not talking and said "Bring out the gloves. He's a tough little brat." to one of his crew mates and when they had brought out the gloves, Luffy was scared. They were gloves that had spikes on them so Luffy knew he was in deep trouble. "And just where are the two brats of yours? Did they leave you alone so they could take the money? Did they value money more than your so called friendship? Pathetic." And he starts to hit Luffy multiple times with the gloves until Luffy started to bleed. Luffy started to have tears fall but made no sound in crying. Porchemy kept punching Luffy until he was getting tired. Then he called some of the others to beat Luffy with whatever weapon the had. The ones with knives had stabbed Luffy, while others with bats and sticks hit Luffy like he was a pinata. Luffy took a lot of damage. Bones were breaking and bruises were made and he was slowly losing consciousness. In his mind he said his goodbyes to Marco, Thatch, Mika, Jones, Pops, his father and mother, to Garp and lastly Ace and Sabo and he closed his eyes and faded.

* * *

"Shit where is the geezer" says Ace as they make their way back to the village. As they got to Dadan's house the had realized that it was empty. They started running to town and they see Garp walking by. He notices the look and the two boys faces and starts to worry about Luffy. _SHIT_

"GEEZER, THE PIRATES TOOK LUFFY!"

"Shanks isn't with Luffy. I just came from there." he yells out as the two are still running

"NO THE BLUEJAM PIRATES TOOK HIM!" All it took was the word Bluejam and he runs towards them and tells them to lead him. They run for about another 15 minutes until they get to Luffy. When Garp saw his grandson his heart almost went up to his throat. Ace and Sabo are both in fear for their friend. The three of them saw blood gushing down from a tied up Luffy and saw someone ready to deliver a finishing blow to Luffy.

"Oi kill the kid already" they hear someone call out and Garp automatically runs out to Luffy and the eight pirates surrounding Luffy. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY GRANDSON!" the pirates now looked shocked to see Garp in front of them. Garp closes his hands to make a fist and clads them both with Haki. He tells Ace and Sabo to get Luffy down while he deals with the eight pirates. No one moved while Ace and Sabo came quickly running and took Luffy down and untied him. He tells the boys to go to Shanks and stay there until he comes back. Sabo had agreed but Ace stayed back. "Ace, Luffy needs you. Go. I'll be there shortly." Ace could hear the anger from the geezer and he runs off with Sabo.

Garp cracks his knuckles and cracks his neck. As soon as he noticed that the three children were out of his sight he decided to fight the 8 pirates. Garp took his time when it came to fighting these pirates. He was pissed off. One by one, each of the pirates fell down and wouldn't get back up. He didn't care if he killed these men. He almost lost his grandson. Garp promised Whitebeard and his pirates along with Dragon and Jasmine that he would look after Luffy. He just hoped Ace and Sabo got to the doctor soon.

* * *

Ace and Sabo were running with Luffy's body and the kept running until they got to the Party Bar. They could hear a party going on so they were thankful that Shanks and his crew were there. When they got in the bar, everyone was now worried. Shanks lost all his cool and Makino was in tears. They saw a broken and near dead child. The ship's doctor said Luffy need to be taken to a hospital. And everyone quickly did that. They had rushed over to the hospital and Shanks was questioning Ace and Sabo. They told him everything that happened and all he said was "Thank God neither of you did something stupid. Otherwise it would have been a really bad situation."

About half an hour later, Garp made his way to the hospital where Shanks had spoke to Garp in private "Do we keep this to ourselves?"

"For now yes. Until there is a serious thing to report to Newgate we have no reason for them to know."

"What of his parents?"

"They won't know either. Let's keep this to ourselves."

The doctor comes out and says Luffy will be okay. He lost a lot of blood but there was enough blood in the hospital for the doctors to use. They also said he won't leave the hospital until they clear him and from his injuries, that would take a few weeks.

Ace and Sabo were both sad. Their friend had almost died and they couldn't do anything. The two made sure that from now on, they would definitely act like big brothers to Luffy even if he would not agree to it, they didn't care. Luffy's safety mattered more (at least until he leaves). As night came the doctor said people were able to visit Luffy but he would not hear anyone due to being in a deep sleep and the doctors said he wouldn't wake until the next few days and possibly the week. Ace, Sabo, Shanks, Garp and Makino were all in the room waiting through the night comforting one another. As the night had passed, everyone slowly went to sleep hoping Luffy would wake up soon.

* * *

 **Hope you guys had enjoyed this chapter. For some reason this was a difficult chapter to write.. Maybe because I jumped up and down the chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm still sad from Game of Thrones**

* * *

 **Brothers and First Mate**

It had been exactly a week later until Luffy had actually woke up. Garp had been in this situation before when he got his ribs broken by Teach. When Luffy woke up, the first two people he saw were Ace and Sabo. The three had hugged each other in a weird way because the doctor told Luffy not to move much and that no one should move him. The two boys were glad to see Luffy awake. Next he saw Shanks and Makino and they too were very happy that Luffy was awake. And lastly he saw Garp, Garp looked relieved that Luffy was awake but he knew what was about to happen next (the exact same thing happened in the revolutionary base hospital) Luffy yelled "FOOD" and of course he wasn't given big solids yet. He was still very sore and in a lot of pain. He needed a lot more medication too.

A few days had passed since Luffy had woken up and he was now let go from the hospital but he would not be allowed to train. Garp wanted to get Luffy and the boys away from here for a short while so he decided that it was going to be a family trip. However, before that he needed to see an old friend of his on another island. So he took off for a few days.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy were at the Party Bar with Shanks and his crew and all were partying and singing (of course). And Ace comes with 3 small glasses and gets sake from Shanks. Makino looks at the three boys and gives them a stern look which gets an automatic response of "Don't tell the geezer." from Ace. He pours the drink into the three glasses and says "I heard that when you share this drink, you become brothers." Luffy was very happy. He finally had brothers that were around his age "SO COOL!" Sabo just laughs at the innocence of his younger (now) brother. Shanks and his crew also give the boys attention and Makino also has a small smile that could not be hidden. The three said "Kenpai" and drank. Slowly but surely, the swallowed the drink but not without saying it burns or it tastes so bad causing everyone to laugh the the three kids.

Binks Sake was playing and everyone was singing. Everyone was having fun and Luffy was happy. He found two boys both three years older than him and also very strong for their age. He found new brothers. And each of them had a similar dream of being free as a person. He wished they joined him when he went back to the Whitebeard ship and his goal was to do so. He wanted his new brothers to meet up with Pops and his older brothers and sisters he had. Luffy considered to break his promise of become Pirate King to instead sail with Pops and his crew once more as free Whitebeard Pirates.

* * *

About two days later, Garp had came back and said he was ready to take the boys on a trip around East Blue. He grabbed a cook that was able to handle the four stomachs. He found one and took him on the trip too as the cook. He wanted to continue training but since Luffy was not allowed to train at least for another week or so, he decided to train Ace and Sabo with Luffy helping out as much as he could. They started to train for the next few days until they had arrived to their first island. They got to an island and they went to a village known as Shimotsuki Village.

Garp had an old friend they were visiting. They went to a dojo where that friend had owned and he saw Garp and was surprised to see his old friend there "Oh Garp, Nice to see you here."

"Nice to see you to brat. How's your daughter doing?"

"Oh she's fine. She's doing well, she is pretty strong at her age."

"And how old is she?"

"She is 12."

"12 huh. Nice age for a young aspiring swordsman. If she keeps training she might be the best one day."

"Yes, but I believe I have a student that can surpass anyone. Although he hasn't beaten my Kunia yet but I believe he will be able to one day."

"And who may that be?" Only Ace and Sabo had noticed Luffy going up to a green haired boy with awe in his eyes. "Is your hair real? Can I touch it?" The boy turns around and says get lost. He takes the three wooden swords and faces Luffy in a threatening way. Luffy was in his spot and had a look in his eyes. Sabo took notice as Ace tried to step forward but was immediately stopped and said wait. Garp and the dojo owner stopped talking and say Luffy with the green haired boy.

"Step back kid. I'm warning you."

"Fight me."

"Huh, I'll win. I have three swords, no way you can beat me."

"Then fight me."

"Now Zoro, take the challenge. This can be a learning experience for you." Koshiro (the sensei) looks back at Garp and says "Your grandson has a strong aura to him"

"Of course he does" garp replies back "He knows all three types of Haki." Koshiro looks surprised but not as much as he should have been. He was a former Marine Vice Admiral at one point. "Hey Luffy" he turns around to look at Koshiro "Use Haki in this fight" Luffy looks at Jii-chan and gets an okay from him. The fight begins after Zoro moves quick to attack Luffy. Of course Luffy had dodged but he was surprised that Zoro was able to move that fast even with three swords. "You're fast" says Luffy and continues to dodge Zoro's attacks. Ace and Sabo were both impressed at the green haired kid and his speed and strength.

Luffy found an opening and went on the offensive and coated his hands in Haki and started to fight back. He attacked with speed and strength which Zoro could not keep up with. Ace and Sabo were impressed too. They hadn't seen Luffy use Haki before and they noticed he was much stronger with Haki than without. Zoro ended up losing to Luffy and the fight ended when Luffy reached out to pick up Zoro. Zoro reached his arm out too and was surprised that Luffy was able to beat him.

When Zoro was up he said "You're pretty strong kid. What's your name?"

"I'm Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy."

"Well Luffy, I am Roronoa Zoro."

The two spent the night outside the dojo and the two were talking for a long time. Ace and Sabo decided not to interrupt Luffy making a new friend because Luffy deserved it. He won the fight and the two somehow clicked as friends within seconds of the fight ending. Ace and Sabo decided to sleep when night came while Luffy and Zoro were awake.

"What's your dream Zoro?" asks Luffy

"My dream is to become the world's strongest swordsman."

"Thats a great dream. But you're gonna need to know Haki to fight strong swordsman. Especially Uncle Hawk."

"What's Haki?"

"Haki is your will. To control your will is what Haki is."

"Huh what does will have to do anything?"

"Ask Koshiro sensei he'll know."

"And how does he know?"

"His black staff is coated with Haki."

"Well since I told you mine, what's your dream?"

"My dream is to be the freest pirate in the seas. And to do that I'll need to be Pirate King."

"Pirate King huh. It'll be cool to have been friends with the Pirate King." says Zoro

"What do you mean friend? I want you in my crew. And since you're the only one for now, you'll be first mate and vice captain." Zoro looks at Luffy with a bit of shock in his eyes. He smiles and says "Ok, Captain." and the two decide to end the conversation. The comfortable silence was there between future Captain and First Mate. Zoro vowed to become stronger the next time he saw Luffy which would be when Luffy was 17. The silence had ended when Zoro heard Luffy snoring and he too went to sleep.

* * *

 **BOOM I finished**

 **Ah man the next few chapters are cool lol.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**


	21. Chapter 21

**Probably the last release of the next few days.. too busy atm**

 **These chapters are gonna be short. After Nami, I'll introduce Sanji in the next chapter and save Usopp for later. But Luffy will meet Usopp.**

 **Yall are rs great people for actually giving my story a shot.**

* * *

 **Cocoyasi Village**

When it was morning, Luffy said goodbye to Zoro and Koshiro sensei and told him to teach Zoro Haki. Of course he agreed because he knew Zoro would be able to unlock his Haki skills and get better as the years went on. When Garp and the boys got on the ship, Ace and Sabo both asked Luffy about his new friend and he explained everything. He told them about their dreams and the main one was becoming Pirate King and Zoro wanting to become the World's Greatest Swordsman. Ace and Sabo were happy for Luffy, he found another friend.

The four plus the cook went to the next island and to a village known as Cocoyasi Village. Garp was excited to see Bell-mère after many years after she had quit from the Marines. She quit because she had to take care of two young girls unlike Dragon who quit because of other reasons. But everyone knew the she was still a Marine at heart and wanted Justice.

They dock the ship and get off and he four walk into town in silence. The first thing Garp sees when he walked into town was a group of townsfolk gathering Garp and saying their hellos. Garp was happy to see them and the one person that got Luffy's attention was Genzo. He had a pinwheel on his hat and was shocked by it. He wanted to touch it but he decided to be polite and resisted his urge to touch the pinwheel.

Genzo had greeted Garp and said that he was looking for Bell-mère. Genzo had took the group to her house and Garp had knocked on the door. She opened the door saying what now but when she saw Garp, she gave him a hug and was happy to see her Marine friend. She told Garp that she was quitting the Marines because she had two young ones to take care of and she introduced Garp to them. She introduced Nami and Nojiko to Garp and in turn he introduced Luffy, Ace and Sabo to the girls. The five children quickly became friends and decided to play a game of tag. However, Luffy seemed to have clicked with Nami easier. She was easy to talk to and was nice to him. After their game of tag, Luffy wanted to spend some time with Nami and they were just outside in the yard just sitting. Ace, Sabo and Nojiko were surprised at the two but didn't want to interrupt them, while Garp and Bell-mère looked happy for the two.

She told Garp that Nami wasn't easily trusting while Garp had explained what happened to Luffy when they were in Foosha Village. She looked at Luffy through the window with surprise and was amazed at how a boy at such a young age can go through things and move on so easily.

"He reminds me of Roger." says Bell-mère. "Always smiling until serious and wanted to move on from past events."

Garp takes a deep breath "He is a D so I would highly assume he would have similar traits as Roger and every other carrier of D. And he wants to be the next pirate king." Bell-mère looks at Garp "Oh shit I said too much."

She laughs and says "Nami did always want to draw a map of the world… We can't force our little ones to become things they don't Garp. Don't you dare take away his dream."

"So you'll let her become a pirate if she chooses so?"

"It's her life. She'll do whatever she is happy with."

Garp looks at his old friend with surprise "You've changed so much."

"Of course I have. Taking care of two children and not being able to afford much for them changed all three of us. That's why I don't say much to Nami. If she wants to become a Marine on her own, let her become one. If she wants to be a pirate well let's hope that pirate treats her the way she deserves." The two look out the window and still see Luffy and Nami sitting on the yard.

"If my little brat manages to get your Nami to be apart of his crew, teach her Kenbunshoku. She won't need Busoshoku for the time being and Luffy could teach her if need be. But let her observation skills be sharp."

She looks at Garp with a smile and says "Fine you old geezer." Again they look out the window and they see the two conversation.

"Hey Nami, what's your dream?"

"My dream is to draw a map of the world. And I will make sure no one stops me."

"Well mine is to pirate king. And I need someone to draw my maps and navigate for me." She looks at Luffy and says "you're too young to become pirate king."

"Not now, when I become 17, I'll look for you and we'll explore the world together. Does that sound nice?" She smile at Luffy and says yes.

It's around dinner time when the two enter back into the house. The cook had helped out Bell-mère prepare dinner and Garp too had helped out. The children came back and Luffy told Ace and Sabo that he found a new friend and a new crew mate and Nami told Nojiko that she found a friend that she could trust.

The day passed by and Luffy was already really close to Nami. He spent most of his time with her and Garp was surprised that Luffy was quickly able to make friends with people even after what happened with Teach and Foosha. Ace and Sabo were impressed at Luffy who made his first "girlfriend". They did however know that Luffy didn't know what a girlfriend was so they would tease about it to him later on.

Night went by and Luffy had spent the day with Nami in town, in the yard and at Bell-mere's tangerine spot and gave him one. Of course he ate it and he enjoyed it very much. He said his thanks to Nami and they went on to play something. When it was time to sleep Nami and Nojiko went to their rooms while Garp given a small guest room and Ace, Sabo and Luffy were given the living room.

Luffy spoke to his two older brothers about Nami and how she wanted to draw a map of the world and his promise to her that under her, she will draw a map of the world and have all the money she can get. Ace and Sabo again were impressed at Luffy for making another friend and crew mate. They soon went to sleep ended their day.

* * *

 **Told you it was short.**


	22. Chapter 22

**OK FINE! Last release**

 **Those chapters were quick because of this very reason.**

 **And Rocky-hime thanks for the nice comment. Sorry(?) about your hand**

* * *

 **Baratie**

When morning came, the trio were awoken by a smell of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. The boys woke up and freshened up for the day. When they had sat the tables they saw Nami, Nojiko, Bell-mère and Garp in the kitchen. When breakfast was given to the boys, Garp said that they would leave today for the Baratie. The best sea restaurant in the whole world. He said there were no better cooks than the chefs at that place.

Luffy and the boys said goodbye to Nami and company and head off to the docks. Genzo had seen the group off and said their last goodbyes. When they had sailed off, Garp went to sleep while the trio were playing their games on the ship. They were playing tag, cards, play fighting (without hurting each other) and also were fishing. The day went by fast as they were playing and spending time with one another. Luffy felt nice to have two older brothers that were around his age and took great care of him. They acted like older brothers and made a promise to protect Luffy, no matter what (ever since his incident).

When they had arrived to the Baratie, the ship's cook woke up Garp and was relieved that he would not have to feed the four black holes. When they got off and entered, Garp saw Red Leg Zeff and remarked about how old Zeff had gotten ever since he gave up being a pirate. Zeff in turn greeted Garp, the only Marnie who had his respect.

Zeff had invited Garp and the three boys to wait and when they had ordered their food, a young boy came out of the kitchen and handed the food to Garp and his table. When they ate and complimented the chef who made the food, the blonde boy with the curly eyebrows smiled at the compliments. Garp took notice and said "So kid, you made the food huh? Well it's the best I've ever had in a very long time." The boy smiles almost as big as Luffy and says thanks. Luffy and the two older brothers also were complimenting the food, and sanji again said thanks. Luffy took interest to the boy who had introduced himself as Sanji. Sanji was a bright happy kid and somehow Luffy could tell he had something to look forward to in the future.

When they had finished eating their lunch Sanji took a break and decided to go outside to get some fresh air and have some time to think. When Luffy followed Sanji, he gave the boy company that was comfortable in silence. When Luffy spoke he said "Ne Sanji, do you have a dream?" That one question lit up Sanji's eyes. "Yeah. I want to see All Blue before I die."

Luffy had sailed the seas and he only heard of the All Blue once from Thatch who also was a great cook. But since Luffy wanted to conversate with Sanji he said no.

"You've never heard of All Blue?"

"I heard it only once but I didn't really know what it was."

"Man All Blue is the one spot in the sea where all the fish from the Blues meet. The fish from East, South, North and West Blues all meet up at that one spot in the sea. And I want to see that and find fish that I've never seen before." Sanji automatically thought that Luffy would laugh at Sanji for his dream and was scared that Luffy would call it stupid.

Luffy looks at Sanji and said "Well my dream is to become pirate king. And I'll need the best chef to do so"

Sanjo widens his eyes and says "You didn't laugh at my dream?"

"Why would I do that? Dreams are what make people do things. Pops had a dream for a family and he got one. My dream is to become Pirate King and I'll do it And I know you can find All Blue."

"Everyone usually laughs at my dream. Well besides the shitty old fart, everyone else seems to make fun of me. You're the first person who actually cares."

"Well I don't care if people tell me I can't become Pirate King. But I'll do it. When I'm older, I'll become Pirate King and I'll have a pirate crew who achieved their dreams as well." Luffy right at Sanji and says "Hey Sanji, do you want to join my crew when I'm 17? I'm only 8 now, but when I'm older I'll sail out with my crew."

"Ok fine."

When it was dinner time, Luffy arrived at the table where Garp, Ace and Sabo were sitting at. When Luffy sat down, he told his older brothers about Sanji and his dreams and they were happy for Luffy because he made another friend, and they also liked Sanji's cooking skills. As dinner was going on, a group of people had walked in stating rumours about a buster call about to happen somewhere. Garp took notice of that and hoped that the buster call wasn't for Goa. It would be a tragedy on Garps part if Foosha and the Goa Kingdom was destroyed.

He wanted to speak to the men after dinner and when the young trio had finished their food, Garp told Ace, Sabo and Luffy to say their goodbyes to the cooks, Zeff and Sanji. Luffy quickly spoke to Zeff "Ne Cook Ossan, can you teach Sanji Haki by the time I'm 17. I need a strong crew that can help me become pirate king."

"Fine you brat. I was going to teach him soon anyways."

"Thanks Cook Ossan."

"Oi brat my name Zeff" (pls get the reference)

On the other hand, Garp walked over to the group of men and they recognized him. "And just where is this buster call happening?"

"Oh shit you heard us." all the men on the table were silent.

"Well someone speak up before I beat the shit out of all of you."

One man says "It's intended for Goa kingdom. Apparently Red Hair Shanks was seen there and it holds the sons of Dragon and Gold Roger."

Garp tries to remain calm as much as he could on the outside. On the inside he was furious. He had hoped Akainu was going to show up, he wanted to kill him. "Shit, do you know when they'll be there?"

"They should be there about tomorrow or the day after." Garp says thanks and goes outside to where the ship is docked. When Ace, Sabo and Luffy were on board Garp had told them that he was going to go sleep because he was tired and old. Of course he was awake making a phone call while the trio were awake playing games on deck. Garp could hear the voices of the three boys he was fond of.

The first call he made was to Dragon. "FUCKING HELL WHO CALLED ME NOW?!"

"Shut up Son"

"Father?" Dragon says cutting his father off "Shit do you know about the Buster Call?"

"I found out now... "

"I'll be there tomorrow. We have to save as many as we can."

"How the hell are you going to take a day to get here?"

"Dad, I'm flying."

"Oh right. I forgot you could do that. Well hurry the fuck up." And before Dragon could ask about Luffy, Garp ended the call and decided to call Shanks, hoping the red haired brat would answer the phone

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Garp you bastard." in an angry voice which gets a reply of "CAPTAIN THIS IS IMPORTANT"

Shaks quickly takes the phone and says "What's wrong Garp, did anything happen to Luffy?"

"No, the brat is fine. Listen, there will be a buster call on Goa either tomorrow or the day after. We need to save as many as we can and take the three boys to Whitebeard."

"Shit do you know why?"

"Well one because you are there and two because the offspring of the two most hated people are also on the island."

"Shit, I think we should separate them. We can't have them on one ship garp. It'll be too risky."

"Dragon is on his way, he should be there tomorrow."

"We'll talk over details when both you get here. But for now, try getting here as FAST as you can. We have a lot to do."

Garp hangs up the phone and lays in his bed, all stressed out hoping they save enough people or the next few days. They need to act fast. And Garp had also hoped no one would die or get seriously injured.

* * *

 ***On a Marine Ship***

"Admiral, we are nearing the Goa Kingdom and Foosha should't be hard to go after." says an officer

"When we get there, get a ship and take all the nobles out of the town. Any other villages, leave them. We can have casualties."

"Ok sir. Armiral Kizaru should be catching up to you shortly."

"And what of that bastard Kuzan?"

"He sir, has said he wasn't going to be involved in this process"

"Ok. Take your leave now."

The marine officer leaves and Sakazuki sits at his table. _Kuzan you better not do anything stupid. I will take you for treason if I have to. I better hope Dragon does not show his ass here._

The morning after, the Marines arrive with 6 battleships, 2 Admirals and a lot of firepower. Akainu made the order to get out all of the nobles and rich out of Goa. As that ship neared by the village, tensions were high within the Marines because everyone feared if Dragon would show up. The only Marine to possess the power of Haoshoku, very strong Haki and a VERY powerful fruit that he had awakened and had full control of it.

While everyone was fearing Dragon, they seemed to have forgotten the Yonko Shanks being there on the island.

* * *

 **Boom hope yall enjoyed. Now hopefully you guys understand why I made those chapters quick and short. KEY MOMENTS COMING UP**

 **Now Imma leave quietly and study for my law test.**


	23. Chapter 23

**My bad for not updating Friday... I saw X Men Apocalypse (reached it's hype IMO) and then went out and proceeded to come home at 1 in the morning**

* * *

 **The Plan**

When Garp and company had finally arrived to Goa, he quickly spoke to the Woop Slap about the current situation. He told them that a buster call was coming because of Dragon's son and Rogers son being on the island. The Mayor took the news seriously and decided to tell the town folk. Garp knew that before the attack would come, the nobles on the other side of the island would be evacuated with all their belongings first so he knew that they have enough time to save as many people as they could.

Shanks and his crew were found getting their ship prepared for a fight because they knew that it would be easy for them to fight and get rid of the buster call. Some of the crew members were at the bar (mainly the core group) while the rest were on the ship getting everything ready. As time went on Luffy, Ace and Sabo were playing games and running around. Neither knowing what a buster call was but Garp had told them that this would be their last day on the island. He told them that they would not be safe anymore on the island and that they needed to leave fast.

More time flew by and it was midday when Dragon had arrived in a passenger ship that could carry a lot of people. They wanted to save as many people as they could and told them that they could bring their belongings.

Before he was able to get to his father, he stood in front of Luffy, Ace and Sabo. Dragon knew who Ace was but when Luffy introduced the two as brothers, Dragon couldn't help but to smile because Luffy found two friends that were now seen as his older brothers. Luffy found role models to look up to but not surprisingly, Luffy was the strongest of the trio. He then made his way towards the party bar where he knew Shanks and Garp would be s he left the boys who were playing their games.

When Dragon had arrived at the party bar, he sought out for his father and wanted to know what was going to happen. When he was eventually filled in by Shanks, Dragon had said to call Whitebeard to let him know about the situation. Garp and Shanks had agreed to calling Newgate and when he was called Marco answered "What is it yoi?" Garp takes the phone and screams "OI YOU BIRD BRAT GIVE IT TO NEWGATE NOW!" Marco had recognized the voice and ran as fast as he could and gave Whitebeard the phone.

Whitebeard answers and says "What is it Garp? Is everything ok?"

"No Newgate, If I called you and your Bird Brat came running do you seriously fucking think everything is okay?"

"What's wrong Garp? Take a deep breath." Whitebeard says with anger, not towards Garp but he must have sensed something bad had happened.

Garp takes the deep breath and calms a bit down "There will be a buster call tomorrow on the island. We are trying to help everyone as much as we can and we are trying to save as many lives."

Dragon speaks "The plan is to have Ace, Luffy and Sabo on Garp's ship while myself and Shanks are the distraction and we give them a fight. I will have civilians with me so I will not directly fight but I can do quite some damage with my ship and myself if I have to."

Whitebeard cuts of Shanks before he starts talking "No. Each of you take a brat with you. Dragon take one brat and the civilians and take them to your base. I will have a few men there waiting to pick up the brat if he wants and if you need help with civilians I can take them to one of my islands. Garp you should take another one and drop the civilians to an island. Meet me with the brat as fast as you can in Paradise. I will be there shortly. And you Red Hair take Luffy and bring him to me unharmed. If by chance he is hurt not only will you have to go through his parents, you WILL answer to me."

"And just why should we let OUR blood go with the red hair brat?" say both Dragon and Garp

"Because you two will take the villagers, Shanks is on his ship with his crew. The best chance of survival for everyone if all three brats are on separate ships. Shanks is a Yonko. That is not an easy title one achieves. He can take a buster call and come out alive with his crew and ship still in one piece

Dragon speaks "I may not like the idea but father I think it would be best if Luffy does so. He trusts Shanks and Shanks is pretty strong."

"Fine. If that's the case I will take Ace. I promised Roger that I'll take care of him, and I still will do so."

"And I'll take Sabo. But Whitebeard, I may take long to hand over the kid. I need to be very careful and I have things coming up."

"Fine"

"I'll take my time Newgate. I am a Marine, I need to make sure no one is suspicious."

"And I'll try Luffy back to you as fast as I can. But since they know I'm on the island I'll need to be careful."

"Fine. If we all agree, then I suggest we end this conversation. Each of you call me when you get past the call.

The three men went to the party bar where the people were waiting for them. It was before dinner time so everyone was still outside. Garp and company gathered everyone in the heart of the village and spoke to them about the plan tomorrow. They told everyone everything and there was do disagreement from anyone. He also told the young trio who they would be with and why they all were going to be separate. They didn't like it, but the three understood why they had to be separate. When they had gone through the plans, they told them that they should head for their homes tonight for it will be the last time they go home.

The party bar afterwards however was filled with the red hair pirates and they were getting their weapons ready for a fight tomorrow. They were getting prepared and the only voices that were heard was of Makino and the young trio. Garp and Dragon were on a table together drinking and remembering the past. They were sitting down and remembering what had happened in the past. However, as much as Dragon wanted to save his home island, he wanted to make things right from Ohara. He was the Admiral in charge of the buster call and he could not do it had it not been for Akainu. If Akainu didn't destroy the civilian ship, Dragon would have done something to make sure the call did not happen.

Garp was silent and was drinking his drink and eating his famous rice crackers. While he was sitting, he remembered training Dragon in this very island. How he met his wife Rose, when she passed away, taking Makino in when she was an orphan, his business deals with Dadan and letting Ace grow up with her. He was remembering everything. His eyes teared up but he didn't show any signs of tears falling down. Garp vowed to never cry after the loss of Rose. So he took a deep breath and went back to drinking and eating his food and quietly humming Binks Sake.

Luffy, Ace and Sabo along with Makino were playing cards because they needed to do something to keep their minds out of the situation. The three would be separated for the first time ever since Luffy came into Ace and Sabo's life. They vowed to protect him and right now the best protection was for each of the trio to be separate. Since the whole incident with Porchemy and his gang, Luffy was always taken care of by Ace and Sabo. And the one person besides Shanks and Garp to look over them was Makino. She was like a mother to the tree children and although Luffy knew his mother that didn't stop him from calling Makino "Mama". She was proud of having three young children calling her mama. In her own way, she had raised Ace, Luffy and Sabo even if it was just for a short time (almost 6 months).

Shanks and his crew were preparing for a battle. They knew that they could try fighting the Marines and beat the Buster Call but first, they needed everyone to make it to safety. As they had prepared for battle, the musician decided to play a slow tune of Binks Sake. it was fitting the time well because no matter what occasion, Binks Sake would fit anything. He started playing and everyone was humming the song in the slow tune. Everyone in the party bar knew that they wouldn't get sleep for the night so having the song play wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

 **plans have been made... Let's see what happens**


	24. Chapter 24

**Buster Call (Meet Akainu Sakazuki)**

 ***In a ship nearby the village that just docked***

"Shit Dragon, just be thankful you have someone left that's on your side." A man comes out a relatively big ship walks towards the town. _Let me try to remember the way._

As the man remembers his way towards the Party Bar he hears the song Binks Sake being played by the people in the bar. Since it was in a slow tune, he knew that it was not for celebrating but for a much more deeper and sad way. He felt bad even though he was a Marine, his two closest people were Gap and Dragon. The two of them made the man he now is.

When he entered the bar, Shanks and his crew took notice of the man who entered the bar and immediately got up. Dragon turns around and sees the man and he tells Shanks and his crew to back off. When Garo saw the man, he stood up and clenches his hands, making them into fists. The man would accept every punch he would receive from Garp. Although it wasn't his fault that the buster call was coming on the island, he couldn't do anything about it. This would be the second time he let innocent people die and an island get destroyed. He wanted nothing part of this, he just couldn't see himself apart of the warships that would destroy his mentor and his friends home.

Garp stood right in front of the man and says "You ice brat, why the fuck are you here? You here to start the killing? Will you really destroy MY home? Can you destroy my home?" He stayed silent after Garp spoke because he didn't know what to do. Dragon stands in front of his father and says "I called Kuzan here. He's the only one we can trust that's in a position of power. Besides Sengoku, we can trust him. I trust him with my life."

"Garp, you may not know the entire situation. But I'm here for explaining everything and to get people out of here. Ohara was partially my fault and I want to make things right." he looks at everyone "Sengoku tried everything to keep make sure the call didn't happen. It was under the order from the Gorosei and they made Akainu in charge if it. How he found out was because of a Pirate by the name of Blackbeard had a man in the island and he gave information with evidence that both the son of Roger and Dragon live on this island. As a reward, they made him Shichibukai."

"Blackbeard? Who the fuck is that? None of us have heard of him."

"Huh, I believe it was a Marshall D. Teach" Kuzan says as Luffy looks up while Garp and Dragon look at Luffy. They see Luffy hold his ribs to where he got stabbed and he says "He's disrespecting Pops name."

"Wait how do you know him?" Kuzan looks at the boy and he notices Rose's eyes. "Dragon is that your son?" Dragon said yes and introduces Luffy to him. When Luffy greeted Aokiji, he asked about Teach and his so called men he had. Before Aokiji answered, he noticed a strong aura from Luffy "Oi kid, you have a strong aura. Almost reminds me of the Whitebeard crew. And you said Teach disrespected Pops name. Don't tell me you're apart of that crew"

Luffy looks at Aokiji and says "Yes. Yes I am. And you can't do anything about it."

"I'm not going to do anything about it. It's just Whitebeard right now is in the middle of a war." almost teasingly he says "And Whitebeard may lose this fight."

"And who are they fighting? Because if you want to beat Pops, you have to have a crew stronger than my brothers and sisters, and the captain has to be stronger than Pops."

"They are fighting the Golden Lion Shiki."

"Who?"

"Shiki's alive? Is he asking for death?" says Garp "I guess he's a suicidal man. Got out of Impel Down before getting his ass handed by Roger AND myself and Sengoku and now he wants to fight Newgate."

"Wait you fought him Jii-chan? Is he strong?"

"I fought him. But he's not strong. He's just a man from Roger's era. Myself and Sengoku kicked his ass but we were bored and wanted to show Shiki just who he disrespected. Not only did he piss us off by wanting Marineford destroyed, he also disrespected Roger. Now I may have not liked Roger due to him being a pirate, but he did become King and in turn got my respect."

Before anyone else could speak, they heard an alarm ring and impact made from cannon to a building. Everyone in the party bar runs out and immediately Garp, Dragon and Shanks take their respective child they were going to take. Aokiji was told by Garp to go with the boys and wake up everyone and get them to the ships. However, Luffy was told by Shanks to run to the ship. The three boys hugged one another for a while and said their goodbyes. When the three separated, Ace and Sabo went with Aokiji to get the town people. When Luffy was on the ship Shanks said "I'll take Makino with me too. I will need someone to keep an eye on Luffy." And with that said both Garp and Dragon hold Shanks with one hand each by the collar and lift him up and say with bloodthirsty eyes "Harm her, make her sad or put her in danger, and I swear to you that hell is heaven for you." He takes the warning and is almost in tears because he might (will) die if he messes up.

When Shanks left, before Garp and Dragon got on their ships they went to the graveyard to quickly say their last goodbye to the first woman both men had loved. Dragon always had a soft heart whenever his mother is involved. When he got to the graveyard, he easily let final tears flow for his mother. He missed her and her grave and their home would be destroyed after this. Garp however, did not want tears to fall. He knew that if he were to cry, he would lose his cool and probably might kill Sakazuki himself. But when Dragon says "Mom, I hope you are resting in peace in Heaven. And I hope you aren't disappointed in us. We saved as many as we could." Garp lets a few tears drop and they both say goodbye and look up at the sky. They both quickly run to everyone and get the ships ready. Ace and Sabo were on their ships as well and the towns folk were spread out on the three ships. As the attack kept coming, they island was getting destroyed and homes were being broken and the forest was on fire. The cannon balls kept firing and impacting at speed and force. Everyone was in shock at what was happening. They couldn't do anything to save their homes. When Garp saw his home get destroyed, he was glad he took the important pictures with him.

When Garp and Dragon saw their home get destroyed, they both wanted to fight. But they could not go ruin the plans and endanger everyone on board. But when Shanks and his crew got to the ship, he told Luffy and Makino to stay below deck because they really wanted to fight. Garp and Dragon called Shanks and told him to at least do something or try to do something. Shanks and his crew were seeing the whole island get destroyed before them and they had gotten the signal that the ships had sailed. Each of the ships went their own direction and the Red Force had went straight to the heart of the buster call. Cannon fire had stopped when Shanks ship was nearing the many warships. Even though Luffy and Makino were below deck, the could see the destruction taking place. Makino was in tears when her home and the Party Bar was destroyed. Luffy gave her a comforting hug but he knew he couldn't do much to prevent that from happening.

Shanks went towards the warships and waited for Akainu to come out and meet him. When Akainu finally showed up, he saw a lot of anger in Shanks eyes and he knew at that moment Shanks was looking for blood. There was no way he would leave without picking a fight. However, Akainu had a job. He needed to destroy the island. He didn't know of the three ships, but he did know that Shanks was residing on Goa and in the same village as the sons of Dragon and Roger.

Akainu had asked about the boys and Shanks had remained silent. Shanks lifted his sword and as looks right into the opponents "You guys better stop shooting your cannons. The island is destroyed and no one has escaped to our knowledge except for those rich bitches on the other side of the island."

"You better watch your mouth red hair. Those are the nobles you talk about."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO THEY ARE!" I'M A FUCKING PIRATE! I'LL SAY WHAT I WANT AND WHEN I WANT AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME MAGMA BITCH!"

Akainu now furious and annoyed changes his fists to magma and punches the air, releasing a small volcanic ball of fire towards Shanks. Using his sword, he cuts it in half without trouble. "Don't try and fight if you want to live Sakazuki. You won't win."

Akainu knew Shanks wasn't joking. Even though he was one pirate and a crew, they were the only rivals to Whitebeard and his crew. Kaido was beaten by them and that gave shanks the title of Yonko. One doesn't beat Kaido without getting a title of Yonko. Akainu looked as Shanks and told him to turn around and see the destruction. What Shanks saw made his eyes go wide. Nothing was left. Everything was on fire and cannonballs were still hitting the island. They wanted to destroy it. They wanted Goa gone from the planet and they were succeeding in doing so. Shanks was in anger and when he finally turned around to face Akainu, he looked even more pissed. Akainu was getting annoyed and uses his magma fire to punch Shanks and without Haki, he managed to block the attack. The rest of the Marines decided to fight the crew while Akainu was in the middle of sighting Shanks.

The fight was long due to the large number of Marine soldiers while Shanks and his crew were keeping up with them. Wave upon wave, they handled it well. The ship was being protected by the crew members that were remaining on the ship, while the others were fighting on Akainu's ship. Shanks was cutting down enemies left right and center. He cared for none of them. His only concern was to take out revenge for Garp and Dragon. The fighting got to a point where Akainu was the only one left alive or uninjured. Everyone else was either dead or knocked out. Bodies lay on the floor and Shanks was looking for blood, and the cannon fire also had stopped. The many Marine ships were now destroyed (like the island) and both were sinking towards the deep East Blue sea.

Akainu barely stood a chance with a pissed off Shanks. But something happened in which caused Shanks heart to freeze. He told Luffy to stay inside until the cannon fire had stopped. Since it did, little Luffy ran out and screamed "SHANKS!", causing Akainu to see Luffy. Akainu realized that it was one of the kids he was looking for and he decided that he wanted to kill him. Using his powers he hurls a giant ball of fire and Shanks runs towards Luffy but forgetting that Luffy was a haki user, he saw Luffy use Haki to punch the magma(?) ball and it breaks in half, landing in the water. Clearly annoyed, Akainu rushes towards Luffy and Shanks gets in his way to protect Luffy. As Shanks does so, Akainu punches Shanks but gets blocked by Luffy. Now full out pissed, with his powers he also coats them with Haki and fights Luffy and Shanks at the same time and somehow it ends up being a pretty good fight. Luffy moved well, which impressed Shanks and only made Akainu madder.

It got to a point to which Akainu had somehow managed to end up fighting Luffy alone and started to attack Luffy without holding back. Luffy was dodging and clearly on the defensive. Akainu with a lot of his strength managed to hit Luffy with enough force to make him "fly" out the ship and fall into the water. Shanks ran towards Luffy but before so, he released a strong wave of Haoshoku Haki to weaken Akainu and hit him with his sword causing a big cut and Akainu retreated. When Shanks dove to the water, he saw Luffy drowning and he picked him up. He gave Luffy a hug and he had noticed a burn on Luffy's face right under his left eye.

When Shanks was brought up to the deck, Ben Beckman had told him that Akainu had fled. Luffy was passed out and wasn't moving. Not caring about Akainu, he quickly brought the doctor over to check up on Luffy. Some water rushed out of Luffy and he was still weak from the blow by Sakazuki. As the doctors take in Luffy, Yasopp points something out "Oi Shanks you bastard… You're missing an arm." on a normal day, Shanks might have freaked out but since this wasn't a normal day he gave no thought about it "Yeah whatever. Just make sure Luffy is fine." as the doctor finishes up with Luffy, he quickly checks up on Shanks and bandages the arm. Everything below his elbow was gone. There was no hand to grip a second sword like he usually does so he would have to get adjusted to having one arm.

When Luffy woke up about an hour later the first two people he saw were Makino and Shanks. He gave both a hug and when he hugged Shanks, he noticed that his arm was missing. Starting to cry because Luffy though it was his fault "Shanks your arm.." Shanks hugged Luffy tight with the one arm and said "Hey come on now, Whitebeard pirates don't cry. They are strong. I'm okay Luffy, it's just an arm. I do have another one so let's both pray I do not lose that one." he says with a smile across his face. Luffy calmed down and said sorry for getting Shanks arm gone and Shanks with loving anger spat "Don't you dare say sorry. It was my fault I let that bastard Sakazuki punch you. I won't let it happen EVER again."

Luffy went back to sleep in the infirmary while Makino was given a room to sleep in. Her life would change drastically too. From living in Foosha all her life, she was now on board with Shanks and his strong yet strange crew. She would time to adjust from everything.

Shanks decides to sail off to another Island and since he didn't know East Blue well, he asked Yasopp where to go and he said "there's a village where we can rest for a bit. It's the village you got me from Shanks." Shanks widens his eyes "Ah, so we are finally able to go to your home now huh."

Dinner passed and Makino was given a room to sleep in but she didn't want to leave Luffy alone. With a lot of convincing from the crew, Makino finally agreed to sleep in the room while Luffy was resting in the infirmary.

Shanks was awake in his room and needed to make a few calls. The first person he called was Garp.

"Garp it's me"

"Finally you little shit. What the hell happened?"

"We took care of it. Although the island couldn't be saved, we did sink all the battleships they had, but Akainu fled."

"Okay then. How's my grandson?"

"He's fine. He is asleep at the moment. It's been a long night for him." not wanting to tell Garp that Luffy fought Akainu, he remained quiet. "Makino is fine too. She's asleep as well."

"You better not harm either of them boy. I'll kill you myself if you do." and Garp hung up the phone. The next person Shanks needed to call was Dragon. "What is it Red Hair"

"Well, I couldn't save the island, but we did manage to sink the warships. But your friend Sakazuki fled before I could finish him."

"Of course he would. He worries more about his title more than anything. How's Luffy and Makino?"

"They are fine. They went to sleep a few moments ago."

"Okay good. But harm them Red Hair and…"

"And I know, your father said the same thing. You'll kill me yourself. I get it. Trust me when I say this, I'll die before I let anyone harm them." and Dragon hung up.

The last person Shanks had called was Whitebeard. "Hey old man, it's me."

"Ah Red Hair. What happened? Tell me everything."

"Well for starters, the buster call came through the night. Although we were prepared, we thought that they would get civilians out of there but nope. We had to do that as planned. Then we got on the ship and sailed right to the heart of the warships and fought everyone. We could not save the island, but we were able to sink the warships. And Luffy got into a fight with Sakazuki. He was doing well, until Akainu used Haki in his punch and the fight was over. I was about to kill Sakazuki, but he escaped."

"As long as Luffy is okay I don't care. I'll kill that candle lighter myself if need be."

"I'll take some time bringing Luffy back. I need to do a few things first and I might take time to train him. And plus, I have a civilian with me that needs to get used to the climate change before I can head in the New World."

"Fine. When you do start to train him, make him have more control over his Haoshoku. Jones tried to but Luffy still can't control it well."

"His Haki is strong… But I'll make him stronger."

"Good. Well, you know your job. And I'll see you return my son whenever you can."

"Alright goodnight old man. Don't die in your sleep."

"Cheeky brat I'm 100 years too young to die in my sleep."

As Whitebeard hung up the phone, Shanks decided it would be best for him to sleep. He would need to get used to only having one arm for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **BOOM DONE WIT DIS CHAPTER**

 **Hope yall enjoyed**


	25. Chapter 25

**Aiight so my bad for not updating more today... I was working on an assignment and now that it is done, I can try updating more.**

 **Try because I got some wedding I gots to go to tomorrow... I dont even know the person (I'm being dragged)**

* * *

 **Syrup Village**

The next day was spent sailing towards Gecko Island. The crew was recovering and Shanks was trying to get used to only having one arm, but it wasn't difficult for him. He favored his right arm, and that was the arm that wasn't cut so it was easy for him to do small tasks that required one arm. He used two hands for his swords, but favored his left hand when fighting because although the right arm was stronger, the left one was quicker which made it easy for him to strike.

Luffy and Makino were sitting on deck and Luffy was telling her about her adventures as a Whitebeard pirate. She never wanted the life of a pirate, but under the circumstances, she had to become one. She knew she needed to change and somehow she knew that Luffy would be apart of that change. Even he knew that Makino needed to get used to all the islands in East Blue before going to Paradise. So with his kind heart, he tried teaching Makino the life of piracy (the life he grew up in)

He noticed there wasn't much difference from Pops and the family and Shanks and his crew. Each was treated nice and well among each other although Shanks and his crew were the party type pirates They were good people who wanted to have fun while sailing the seas and that made them as dangerous as anyone. Luffy at a young age was told that the true life of a pirate isn't for evil but to be free of the chains that hold them back. Rules needed to be followed around others and there needs to be a form of a "head" that can lead and be an example to the rest of the crew mates.

However, the one difference between Shanks crew and Whitebeard's crew was that there were no division or division commanders. There was Shanks and then the rest of his main core (the 9 pirates on the wiki) had equal power, but Shanks makes the final decisions. They didn't have to do paperwork and other "formal" stuff like the Whitebeard pirates did so Luffy also found a difference in that. Life was fun on the Red Force.

Luffy was teaching Makino terms that they used when sailing and showed her around the ship. She too quite interest in what Luffy was saying because of course he was doing this innocently and out of the kindness of his heart. It was a funny sight to see. When Luffy was done, Shanks told him that they had arrived to the island and he said "Hey Jii-chan never took me here."

"Well maybe because he doesn't have connections here. But I do" says Yasopp proudly

"Don't you dare start up on your son Yasopp. We've heard more than enough about him ever since you joined my bloody crew." says Shanks who just sighs as Yasopp starts telling the crew about his son for the 2891st time.

* * *

*At the cliffs*

 _Shit pirates are coming. I have to warn the village._ The boy runs through the village screaming "The Pirates are coming!" making the villagers angry at him and they start coming out their houses and start chasing the boy. They chase him until someone actually confirmed that pirates are here on the village to which they mayor of the village just says "Oh shit, you were right Usopp. Pirates are actually here." He gets angry at them not believing him when he said it but then it did hit him that every morning after his mother became sick had always said "pirates are coming"

However, one villager said "Usopp, I think you should take your 8 million men and go confront these pirates."

"YOSH LET'S GO MEN" as he walks alone to the cliffs and waits to make his move

* * *

When the pirates got out of the ship and had decided to make a short camp, they heard a boy yell "HEY YOU FILTHY PIRATES LEAVE THIS VILLAGE AND NEVER COME BACK! OTHERWISE MY 8 MILLION MILL WILL BEAT YOU GUYS TO BITS!"

"SOOOOOO COOOL. Shanks did you hear that, he has 8 million men." says Luffy as Shanks facepalms "Luffy, there's barely 8 million people in East Blue." and that got an instant reply of "Oh is that so?"

"HEY WHY"D YOU LIE AND SAY YOU HAVE 8 MILLION MEN"

 _Shit they saw through it._ Without much thinking he aims his slingshot and shoots a small rock at Luffy and immediately got it blocked by a rock that was aimed for the rock that the boy shot. He was surprised that someone was able to block it until he realized just who threw that rock. He started to tear up and aims another rock at the man "Block this you bastard" and when he shot it, the man took the hit right to the chest. He moved about a foot back after it had hit him in the chest . Usopp shot again and again until the man fell down. Everyone was surprised to see Yasopp get hit but they never interfered, they knew what was going on (Makino and Luffy included).

When Yasopp finally fell, the boy comes down running towards the man and says "Where the hell were you? Where were you when mother died? Why did you leave when we needed you?" Usopp says crying. Yasopp finally gets up and gives his son a hug "I'm sorry I failed you Usopp. But the pirate life called me. I had to go and fulfill my dreams. And one day you will too."

"So your dreams are important than us?" That question made Yasopp silent and he frowned. Luffy stepped in and he took Usopp and said "Oi Usopp, your father did what he wanted to do. He acted selfish because he is a pirate. It doesn't mean he never cared about his family. The first thing he wanted to say to you when he saw you was to say he was sorry about his choices."

He looks at Luffy and says "How would you know how it feels?"

Luffy's reply was "Trust me I know. I never met my parents until recently. They let me go when I was born."

Usopp takes this and says "Sucks doesn't it"

"Yea." Luffy then looks at Shanks and Yasopp gives his son a tight hug. Usopp forgives his father and takes them to town. When they got to town, the villagers were in shock to see Yasopp after a few years and Shanks says "We are here with money and we won't cause any trouble. We just need to restock on some supplies and then we shall head out peacefully."

The pirates were allowed to stay for a few nights and resupply on a few things and for those two days, Luffy was with Usopp and they were talking about being in the seas. Luffy was telling Usopp about his adventures while Usopp was telling his stories (lies) and Luffy was enjoying them. The duo played for quite a bit on the first day and when Luffy asked "Oi Usopp, what's your dream?"

"Hm my dream? Well it's to be a brave man of the seas one day."

"Well, the pirate king needs brave men on his ship and crew so what do you say Usopp, want to join my crew?"

Usopp smiles and says yea. Yasopp heard his son wanting to become a brave man of the seas so he decided to train with Usopp for the day. Yasopp was a very skilled marksman and he wanted his son to also be a skilled marksman. Father and son spent time training with each other while Luffy went around town with Makino. They roamed town for quite a while and then they passed by a clothing store. Makino had the money and Luffy knew the look on Makino's face. He knew that look too well with Mika and Izo and was getting prepared for the very long shopping spree. About 2 and a half hours later, Makino was done shopping and she brought a lot of clothes because she knew that she would need as much as she can get.

When they were leaving, Luffy walked by a restaurant and Makino noticed that she was hungry and she could easily tell Luffy was hungry. They got into the nice restaurant and had a quick lunch before heading back to their camp. When they got back, the Red Hair Pirates were all prepared for their journey back to Paradise. Yasopp says goodbye to Usopp while Usopp says "He'll see his father at seas one day under Luffy and his flag" which gets a smile from everyone on the Red Force. Luffy was getting crew mates very fast and he said to Usopp "Keep training, I need you to be stronger when I come for the crew when I'm 17 ok."

"Oh don't worry Luffy. Brave captain Usopp will be strong. And I'll be the best sniper in the world." which gets a smile from Yasopp.

When they set sail, everyone was doing their own thing. Makino was helping around the ship and was treated kindly by the pirates, Shanks was training Luffy about his Haki and everything was nice. Their next destination was the Grand Line, they really needed to get out of the Blues and fast.

* * *

 **Hope yall enjoyed... This chapter was an ehh chapter for me to write**


	26. Chapter 26

**Aiight so next story is one of these two options: Self insertion on the Whitebeard pirates (continuation of this story) OR self insertion for the straw hat pirates which is also a continuation story. Trynna make this chapter longer than usual because I want to go through a bit of my (characters) past.**

 **Hope yall enjoy this chapter. It's something new to me so please tell me how I did…**

* * *

 **Boy With No Name**

"OI THIS IS DEFINITELY OUR LAST STOP! STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD LUFFY, WE NEED IT" says and annoyed Shanks who is giving a stern look at Luffy.

"Heheehe, sorry guys" says Luffy who has his eyes closed with his usual smile and a hand behind his neck.

They land to an island in the blues without much knowing to it other than it is known to be a relatively small island so there wouldn't be much people around.

* * *

 ***My POV***

"Oi boy, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Fucking hell this shit is annoying man… Why the hell do I have to wake up just for some stupid shit like this. I wake up to see my old ass trainer dude telling me to "wake the fuck up". "The hell do you want you shitty geezer?"

"It's time for your training you fat shit." I get up and use the bathroom and then proceed to go to the kitchen and I start to make my breakfast. _Ehh to lazy. I'll have some cereal._

"Can't I have the day off? Like I train everyday and I can use Haki thanks to you. I'm probably the only one in the Blues to know how, besides you of course."

"Doesn't matter. To become a pirate you have to be strong."

"I don't even want that shitty title of pirate king."

"NEVER CALL THE PIRATE KING A SHITTY ROLE!" he says and proceeds to slap me on the back of the head making me almost drop my cereal.

"Shit, sorry. I forgot you were apart of that crew man."

"I wasn't only a part of that crew, I was one of Roger's trusted crew mates."

"I know Scopper San. I know." I say rolling my eyes "You've told me that ever since I met you."

"You know, you remind me of that boy Jones we had. I have said this a lot but you really do." I pay attention to him. Whenever he compared me to Jones I was always wanting to beat him. He was my unknown rival that I had ever since I was a kid. "He was young when he joined Roger's crew, BUT he was the second person Roger found to form his crew. Rayleigh was of course first and then he was found." He takes a seat and starts drinking his coffee. "Strong lad just like you and young. That bastard was 13 when he joined. I was the third person Roger found. And I am so thankful for that. And for a while, he was like the son of the group. We all cared for him, but he gave more to us than we did to him. He was alone but strong. Used to isolation because of his curse he used to think he was the demon that he was seen as. Only through Roger and us was he able to show the world that the demon was only a demon when pushed."

He looks right at me and says "That is why he reminds me of you kid. You had no name, no family and I found you in the streets and you are 17. You've EARNED my respect and trust. You've proved to me your strength and why you have such power at that age. Even with the devil fruit of yours, you've controlled it. That's not easy. And you have strong Haki. Although you can use Haoshoku, you don't want to."

He was right about that. I had nothing. I never had a home or family until Scopper san picked me up from the streets one day and took me in. He raised me since I was 5 and now I'm 17. Funny thing about my age is, ever since I hit my growth spurt I look much older than 17 due to the fact that I'm 6'3 with a relatively "decent" amount of facial hair. And plus I was given an even rare devil fruit that I HATE with all my heart, but love with all my life. It's weird.

 _See I was given what you call a Mythical Zoan type devil fruit. It's legit a black dragon with the powers of darkness instead of fire. Like really man.. What the fuck am I going to use Darkness for? Couldn't I have gotten fire or wind or water or freaking ice/snow for that matter. I was told there were only 5 of these specific devil fruits and apparently I'm one of them. I mean flying is cool and all, but darkness is evil as fuck man. According to my shitty ass "uncle"; Yes I call Scopper san my uncle, he said that each dragon has either a paramecia devil fruit or a logia devil fruit. Since I know Darkness isn't something that can give you superhuman strength (well it can, but that's not what I mean) it should be a logia because it is somewhat of an element. And according to the book about devil fruits I read, the Yami Yami No Mi is the darkness devil fruit and it can cancel out other devil fruit users. Sounds boring… But I want to meet whoever eats that fruit. If they are a bad person, I'll kill em myself. But if they are good, I'll probably be best friends with them considering I know how hard it is for that power to be on you._

Scopper told me we didn't have to train today so I yelled out "Thank you God or Satan Sama… Whoever listened to my wish, Thank you" out loud which resulted in a laugh by the shitty retard. Since I was free, I took a book I was reading called **"Lord of the Rings: Return of the King"** _mouthful I know. That book is REALLY fucking long but is pretty damn good_ and I made my way to the docks where I usually read. I like to hear the ocean sea and read. It gives me peace and comfort. I see a certain line **"We cannot achieve victory by arms, but by arms we can give the Ring-bearer his only chance, frail though it be."** I stopped reading and I was thinking about this line. If I were to actually become a Pirate should I be apart of the future Pirate King's crew or find a crew myself, or even join a crew just for the fun of it. I mean being a member of the Pirate Kings crew would be cool. My teacher was apart of Roger's crew. So why not me? I never really thought about it. But Scopper's old dusty ass told me that there was one pirate who was roaming the seas like a king but did not desire the title for Pirate King… Only family. I wanted to join Edward Newgate and his crew or also the Whitebeard Pirates because they were family. I never really had that nor do I have friends. I'm just a lonely waste of space with a really positive teacher whom without I probably would have killed myself.

Scopper Gaban was a nice dude.. Don't get me wrong he great. I mean he's the only one that gives a shit about me so I guess I can call him dad but he doesn't want to be called dad… He's fine with uncle or any other names I got for the shitty geezer. Actually he likes being called names for some reason. Whatever floats your boat you old man. But in all honesty, I'd love for a family which is why I'm leaning towards the Whitebeard pirates but I know for a fact that if I do end up on any crew, I probably will become family with em ( _depending on how they are_ ). I hope I'm not being selfish though… Others probably have a tougher life than myself and I'm blessed with Scopper San but he's been changing ever since I was old enough to realize that he was changing…

I hope can make him proud and I hope I make the right choice. I look at the ocean and I notice a pirate ship coming towards us. Who the hell is that fucking strong on that ship. I run towards the house "YEOO SHITTY GEEZER! PIRATES ARE COMING!"

He started to laugh "So it's THAT brat huh. Well let's go kick his ass and say hi now" says Uncle with a sadistic smile.

We go out and make our way to the docks and a group of pirates come out. There was this red hair pirate who I could tell was Shanks because of the fear and happiness in his eyes but I did not know of the others ones… _but there is this kid who is giving a familiar feel off of him_.

"Scopper San? You're alive and in the blues?"

"Yes you cabin boy, I'm alive. And I'm not dying anytime soon."

"Why the hell does everybody keep calling me a cabin boy. I'm a YONKO now!"

"Oi brat. You may be a Yonko now but do NOT forget who taught you and showed you that potential you had. And plus even us old guys can easily kick your ass. Your Haki might be strong, but WE are stronger."

"I know, I know. But still I did do the impossible."

"Ehh, we conquered the Seas, and Roger became King. WE did the impossible, not you brat." he says while laughing with his sadistic smile

"Well that's true. But it's nice to see you."

"Yepp brat. It is. And who's that boy with you? He has a strong aura."

"So does that young man beside you Scopper San. Luffy introduce yourself"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm going to be the next pirate king." he says with a big grin after that

I look at the kid and he gives off a feel of one that is like an old friend _hold up don't tell me he has a dragon_

"I'm uhh _what the hell is my name… Scopper san never gave me a name…_ "

"He's not my son nor relative. I found him on the streets and I took care of him ever since he was 5. He doesn't have a name I suppose, and I never game him one."

"Well yeaa. That's me… A no name dude." _why the hell is this kid grilling me. I can probably beat his ass if he wants to fight._

I look at the kid and he randomly says "fight me". Shanks gave Luffy a look and Scopper gave me a look. _Should I beat his ass? Yeaaa I'll do that._

"Fine with me kid. Let's do this shit. Although, this won't be a fair fight." _Can he control that Dragon though. I can sense a strong aura and a Dragon, but it's still asleep._

Scopper and Shanks both say to us "Use Haki" Oh I'm about to have a field day. "Scopper san, can I use my powers?"

He looks at me and says "be my guest." _This fight is over_

We both get into our stances and very quickly and I mean VERY quickly the kid comes out wanting to take me down. Now I'll give him credit where it's due, but he's still small and fast so it's a bit harder for me to grab a good hold of him and he can't seem to get in a proper position to take me down. He starts throwing punches and I dodge those attacks ( _fast attacks… Just where I can see em_ ) as he jumped, he threw a punch that would have hit my face and I just dodged the attack, quickly transformed my hand into a dragon claw and used a bit of darkness power and that too I clad in Haki and I got a hold of him by the front of his face his face and threw him down causing the back of his head first to land on the ground. Scopper san said enough and I helped Luffy up and he gets up with a smile. He says "You're strong." and I reply with "So are you, and you're quick. Keep that speed up and use Haki when doing so. It'll work better."

We invite them to the house and Shanks and Luffy ask me questions about training with Scopper and everything he taught me and made me do. We also talked about Luffy's adventures and he told me a lot about the Whitebeard Pirates. _Man those guys are cool. And Davy D. Jones is apart of that crew too…_

Shanks asks me "So you too have a Dragon?"

"Yepp… I hate it, but it's fun. It takes a lot out of you though and you need to have VERY strong willpower to first awaken it. Unlike other Zoans, mythical fruit zoans are the toughest to use because you get tired quickly if you do not know how to use it properly and it takes a lot just to use these powers for the first time."

I look towards at Luffy who had said he had the fire dragon and I could tell he did. Each Dragon is supposed to fit their owners and he seemed like a handful so I assumed he was the fire one. He asked me how does the Dragon "wake up" and I honestly replied with "I don't remember. It's been awakened since I was a child."

When the pirate group was about to leave, I also wanted to leave. Not not with them, but on my own. I felt that it was time and the old shithead wouldn't mind me leaving. It's probably what he wanted deep inside. They gathered their supplies and we said our goodbyes to Shanks, his crew and Luffy. Luffy was a nice kid who cared about everyone that was friendly to him. And apparently I was his first loss but I didn't feel special. Mind you I am 17 and I've had more control of my powers longer than he has and I've been taught Haki ever since Scopper San took me in. As they sailed off, Scopper noticed a look that I had, but I didn't realize I was making it.

"You know kid, you are old enough to take care of yourself and to follow your dreams."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I do not want you to live here for the rest of your life. Be free son. Follow your dreams in becoming a pirate. This is not the life for you anymore. I taught you everything and you are pretty damn strong" Holy shit, he actually called me son.

"So you wouldn't be mad if I left today?"

"Nope. But I know you won't. You'll know when you'll be ready. Ever since you turned 17 I said I would give you permission to leave. And now that you are, you actually do have the permission. Live your life child. As I have lived mine, I want you to live yours."

I think for a few moments while Scopper San looks at the seas "Whenever you leave, find the right crew and become apart of that family. If you want to be captain then so be it, but again I know you and I know you do not want that. So trust me when I say this you'll find the right Captain. Also, the right Captain will find you. Roger found me and as I think about it, I would follow no other Captain but Roger. And who knows you may become first mate or a division commander." he says with a laugh and walks back home.

I stay longer to look the the seas and I finally decide to head back home. As I got there, I found the old man sleeping so I started training outside in the backyard to make this day a non wasteful day.

* * *

 **This was mainly a thinking chapter so idk how I did.**

 **Some parts of the "back story" is real. Others are exaggerated for the sole purpose of the story… Wont tell you which tho**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **This chapter may seem all over the place probably cuz I was "toasted" while writing this**

 **And about the Dragons... That's the last Dragon you will see/hear off. There's Mine Darkness Dragon, Luffy's Fire Dragon and Monkey D. Dragon's Wind Dragon. (probably won't see Wind Dragon in the story)**

 **Hope you enjoyed**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ohhhhhkaaaaaayyyyyy guys how you doing**

 **quick break fro the story want to give you an update**

 **school is going to end for me soon so in June you won't get much updates from me due to exams and other shit**

 **I still am writing and fixing up the next few chapters I have for this story (might add more)**

 *****************Speaking of which if you guys want I can add in myself in this story but it won't be in my pov until the last two chapters (UP TO YALL)**

 **So let me know whether or not I should become a Whitebeard Pirate and then end up becoming a Strawhat afterwards because I'm currently in the middle of editing a chapter I wrote when Luffy is 16**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok so I'm like hella sick and I'm gonna be home for the next two days so I'll try updating as much as I can**

* * *

 **Bounty**

 ***Red Force***

Early in the morning when the newspaper came in, one of the lesser subordinates had come to give Benn the daily papers. Benn, Luffy, Shanks, Makino, Yasopp and Lucky were in the middle of having breakfast and as Benn read the papers he widens his eyes and starts laughing and gives Shanks a look. Shanks was worried, but Benn had showed Yasopp first and he too looked impressed. Yasopp then passed the paper to Lucky and while he was eating, he read the article and saw a picture and stopped eating for a bit and then looked at Shanks and went back to eating.

"What is it guys, you guys are starting to scare me"

Lucky gives the paper to Makino and she read the article and she looked confused and then went on to read it. Her reaction was neutral and without saying anything she gave the newspaper to Shanks and when Shanks proceeded to read the article his jaw dropped. Luffy took no notice of everything until he saw Shanks. "Shanks, is something wrong?" He gave the newspaper to Luffy and he read the article and then he saw a good hand drawn picture of Luffy. Reading the words that were with the picture Luffy out loud said "Wanted dead or alive Monkey D. Luffy 70 000 000 Beli"

"SOOOOO COOOOOOOL! I HAVE A BOUNTY SHANKS! I AM AN OFFICIAL PIRATE!"

The whole table starts to laugh like crazy and after they finish their breakfast, they make their way to the deck and Shanks goes "PAAAARRRRRTTTTTYYYYYY" and everyone starts to celebrate. Most for no reason but the people who were in the dining area when Shanks and the rest ate food, they knew exactly why.

* * *

 ***Moby Dick***

Marco got the morning papers like he always did and started reading through it. He hoped to find something interesting because lately, the papers were becoming repetitive and the first thing he saw was a picture of Foosha Village destroyed. He then proceeded to read the article about Foosha and what he read made him pissed. He turned the next page and then he read the article about a rookie who fought Sakazuki and LIVED. _Shit this kid must be pretty damn strong then yoi._ And then he saw it. Marco saw the bounty and although he was upset that Luffy fought Sakazuki and wanted to kill Shanks for letting that happen, he was still impressed at the bounty. 70 000 000 Beli was no joke to see.

He bumped into Mika who had come out of the shower and he told her to go into Pop's room. He dragged Thatch out of the kitchen by telling him it was about Luffy and he saw Jones training and Marco called him to go to Pop's room. When they got there Pops asked Marco what was wrong and he hands them the newspaper.

The first thing Pops read was about Foosha and he read aloud to his sons and daughter and they were upset about Foosha. Although they weren't one of the villagers, they knew what a buster call could do. Then when Pops turned the page, he then read aloud the article about the Rookie who fought Akainu and lived and he was impressed and so was Thatch and Mika but Jones smiled. _THAT'S my nephew._

Whitebeard then turned the page and saw the picture

 _ **Wanted**_

 _ **Dead or Alive**_

 _ **Monkey D. Luffy**_

 _ **70 000 000 Beli**_

Both Mika and Jones were surprised that Luffy at 8 years old had a bounty that high and Thatch was mind blown "What the fuck? The world government REALLY think our Luffy is dangerous?"

"Of course he is yoi. Just dangerous to people that stand in his way to become Pirate King that is."

"We gotta wake up the crew and have a party." says Thatch

"We are still recovering from the fight with Shiki… We can hold on the paper and have a party later" says Mika

Pops said "What recovery? The only person that got injured was Vista and that too was because he fell AFTER the fight when he slipped on some blood down the stairs" she took in what Pops said and did realize that the fight with Shiki was a VERY quick one. Marco took out half of the ships and Jones took out the other half by themselves and the enemies who were on the Moby Dick were beaten easily without any trouble.

"Fuck it let's wake everyone up and party." says Mika

"Agreed" said Thatch and they go out of Pop's room and go tell the whole Moby Dick that Luffy got his first bounty.

* * *

 ***Marine Ship***

Garp got the morning papers and started to look through it. He saw the article about Foosha and he skipped that but when he turned the page he read the article about a boy who fought Akainu and ended up not getting burned into a million bits. Garp could tell this was about Luffy when he found out it was a kid. He was mad at Shanks but he knew Luffy was alive and doing well. When he turned the page and saw a bounty on Luffy at 70 000 000 Beli, he started laughing like a man man and scared Ace.

"What you geezer?"

"Take a look at this brat" and he shows the wanted poster of Luffy.

"WHAAAATTTTTTT HE ALREADY HAS A BOUNTY?!"

"He's strong Ace. It was only a matter of time."

"Yea I know, but still isn't that too high?"

"Nope. You know your brother Ace, he's more than a handful." he takes a look at the poster once more and tells Ace to get back to his Haki training.

Ace felt more determined after he saw the wanted poster. He wanted one too and he also wanted to beat Luffy in a fight. Luffy wasn't the so called child monster but he hasn't been beaten by anyone around his age. Or so he assumes.

As the training goes by, Garp got a call from his old friend Sengoku. "GAAARRRRPPPPP"

"What you old man?"

"Why is your grandson on today's list of wanted people?"

"Because he's Dragon son you dumbass. Just why do you think that buster call took place? To get rid of Akagami? Oh come on, you know a buster call won't take out that brat."

"Yes I know, but still. But according to Sakazuki your grandchild knows Haki and is good at using it. Anything you want to tell me?"

"No, I taught him."

"And what of Roger's son?" he says quietly

"He's with me." and Garp hangs up the phone

"No Ace not like that you baka!" and Garp proceeds to hit Ace with a fist of love

* * *

 ***Baltigo***

Sabo was training with Dragon and Kuma and few other Revolutionary soldiers learning Haki. Sabo was getting better at controlling it and he also was getting faster and stronger. He wanted to beat Luffy in a fight and he could easily do so when they met up in a while. Sabo learned Navigation and everything about the seas (to the knowledge of the R.A members)

When Koala hands Dragon the newspaper, he reads the article on the buster call of Foosha and then he read an article about a boy fighting Akainu. He was impressed and he wanted to know who that boy was and then when he flipped the page it turned out to be Luffy. Jasmine was with him at the time and when he showed her the picture she was surprised that Luffy's bounty was high but she understood why it was so high. He would easily be a threat in the future to the World Government.

When they both walked to Sabo and then showed him the wanted poster, he was so happy and excited he couldn't contain himself. He was bouncing around and screaming loudly out of joy and was happy for his little brother. Even though Luffy was the youngest of the three, he was the strongest and everyone was proud of him.

When he went back to training, Sabo was even more motivated to get a high bounty himself when the time was right and he wanted to beat Luffy in a fight even more now. Just like ACe, both the boys had a new sense of motivation to get stronger to beat their little brother in a fight to see just who the strongest is.

* * *

 **Hope yall enjoyed this short chapter**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lol I like knocked out yesterday after I updated... I was so tired**

 **Here you go for now lol**

* * *

 **Training**

Luffy was taking an easy life when he was still in the Blues. Before they had entered Paradise, Shanks had told Luffy that his training would start after they got to Paradise. While they were still in Paradise, however Luffy though it would be best if Makino knew how to fight. She was going to stay with Shanks and his crew so it would be best if she knew how to fight. Her training was being seen by Luffy and Benn because those were the two who actually knew what they were doing when teaching Makino. Shanks would help out too at times but he was busy doing Captain stuff as Luffy called it.

When they left east Blue to Paradise, she was able to fight with a sword well and had good footwork when fighting. She wasn't a swordsman but more so a freelancer like Shanks but Shanks took pride in it and was able to keep with Hawkeye. Hell even Hawkeye said she had potential to become a good swords woman. She also could aim very well with a gun, but she knew it wasn't her style. She was fine with a sword but in case, she did know how to use firearms.

When they had entered Paradise, Shanks was true to his word and they automatically started training. Now the training the Whitebeard Pirates did was nothing compared to the hell Shanks was going to put Luffy through. "Luffy, you will hate me for training you like this, but trust me when I say this I have been through worse. Your uncle nearly killed me every time I trained with him. Now I'm not gonna kill you, but you may hate me afterwards."

Luffy takes this in and agrees to go through the whole training. Benn would also be there helping out Luffy because the first mate as pretty damn strong. He and Marco were equal in strength and he knew that Luffy would easily become much stronger because of the hard training they were going to have him do.

The first thing they wanted Luffy to do was perfect his Kenbunshoku Haki skills. Luffy would need to make sure he could keep up with Benn and Shanks. And each time Luffy got hit he would do some sort of punishment in the end. They didn't blindfold Luffy for the first day because they went "light" on Luffy. Benn used the butt of his rifle and started to attack Luffy. Although he was using Haki, Benn would be faster than Luffy. He would hit Luffy every time he was attacking and Luffy was getting frustrated. Luffy could not dodge the attacks from Benn which was causing him to get frustrated at everything. Benn wasn't disappointed but he was surprised that Luffy was taking all the hits and not giving up to dodge. Shanks was impressed at Luffy's resolve and then the training was switched to Luffy attacking while Benn dodging. Luffy knew he would not be able to land a hit on Benn even with Haki but he still gave it a shot. There was no harm for Luffy to try and surprisingly he was doing better than expected. Although Benn was dodging because he was much faster, Luffy was still giving him trouble.

Faster than what Benn and Shanks had expected Luffy was almost close into punching Benn but then it was blocked. "Not all of your attacks will be dodged Luffy, and not everything will be blocked" and then he started fighting back.

That fight lasted only a few minutes before Luffy ultimately fell down. He was too tired to continue, but he wanted to get up. "You did well Luffy. In time you'll be able to dodge the attacks and hit me." and he pats Luffy on the back and walks away leaving Makino to take care of him like she had done ever since Luffy arrived to Foosha.

A few months later, Luffy was continuing that same training and Benn was ready for the "fight". Ever since that first day, Luffy was doing exercises daily along with his training with Benn and Shanks. As days passed by, Luffy was slowly able to dodge the attacks and hit Benn here and there, not many times but he would still hit the first mate.

This time when Luffy fought Benn, he was able to dodge all of the attacks and Benn was impressed along with the rest of the crew. Shanks celebrated and was happy to see improvements from Luffy. When it was time for Luffy to start attacking, Benn would get hit more and benn was impressed that someone besides Shanks, Hawkeye and Marco (although that fight with Marco was relatively small and for fun) was able to hit him that much. Then when it was time for the real fight, it lasted 15 minutes before Luffy was on the ground while Benn coming out as winner of that fight. Everyone was still impressed that Luffy was able to fight Benn and still give him a bit of trouble.

Shanks again celebrated a lot that night and Benn was very impressed at Luffy's progression. Makino was proud of Luffy as he was fighting Benn while the rest of the crew was having fun partying.

* * *

After Luffy was getting better at his training with Benn, Shanks took over and was helping out with Luffy's Busoshoku Haki but Yasopp and Lucky Roo wanted to do that. Yasopp always took a shot with Haki involved while Lucky Roo fought with Haki no matter. Weak opponent or not, Haki was easy for him to use.

When the were starting their training, they wanted to see just how strong Luffy's Haki was. They made him use Busoshoku for long periods of time and they weren't surprised that Luffy had strong Haki. He did grow up on the Moby Dick and did train with Marco, Thatch and Jones who were three of the strongest pirates. And Benn also worked on Busoshoku Haki without Luffy realizing it. But the duo knew that it could get better. He could be in more control of his Haki. Yasopp wanted Luffy to learn how to infuse Haki with bullets like he used can do and Lucky wanted Luffy to still have a lot of stamina with the Haki use. Using Haki was very energy consuming and Busoshoku wasn't easy to use. Unless you have trained yourself a lot, you won't be able to control your stamina and Haki.

For training everyday Luffy would need to start off by doing simple exercises like pushups and running around doing "laps" around the deck. He had to do those exercises with Haki on the parts he was working on. When Luffy ran, he needed to use Haki on his legs and when he did pushups his haki was on his arms and chest. For the first week, Luffy got tired just by doing that because it wasn't an easy task. He was still young and Luffy was still his normal self so he was still and energized child with a LOT of energy.

As he slowly progressed to control his Haki better, Luffy was able to use Haki longer than he would and was able to keep his stamina up. He was able to aim nicely and coat his bullets with Haki, he was able to run around completely clad in Haki and could run for a good bit. Everyone was proud to see Luffy's quick progression into becoming a force. Yasopp and Lucky were very proud of Luffy. He was able to do what most adult could not do and they were proud of Luffy. Yasopp started tearing up because it reminded him of Usopp while Lucky just ate that piece of meat like he always did.

* * *

When it was time for Shanks to train Luffy, all stuff that was learned by Luffy was going to be fully tested with Haoshoku training. Shanks at one point and time (back when he was a bit more than Cabin boy) could do many of the same things Luffy could. But as he grew older and more stronger, he decided not to do those very things. He never needed to use it, while Luffy has a powerful devil fruit that needs to be awakened before he can use it's powers. Shanks made Luffy control his release of waves and fight with Haoshoku. He also wanted Luffy to be able to at least make the opponent stunned for a few seconds while they could fight and attack. At first, Luffy always used to release strong waves that would only tire him out and not affect anybody. But as time went on, Luffy was able to complete the goals that Shanks wanted Luffy to accomplish. The first was to have controlled blasts of Haki. That would take time to do and by then they were already deep in Paradise. He also had his 9th birthday on the ship and the party was a big one on the ship. After Luffy was somewhat able to control his Haki waves.

When Shanks felt that it was time to up the Haoshoku Haki training up a notch, he pushed Luffy everyday. No matter what, he wanted luffy to be ready and Luffy too had wanted to wake up his Dragon. His "hero" was the boy who Luffy had his first loss to. One day he wanted to beat the kid, but even Shanks knew that day won't be there for a while… Shanks could tell that the kid was MUCH stronger than most of his crew members. Scopper Gaban really made sure the kid was insanely powerful. _Would be a nice addition to the Whitebeard Pirates._

As Luffy was getting better with everything going on, Luffy was also becoming a smarter child. Benn was quite intelligent and he taught Luffy a lot about the seas and everything. He also made Luffy read a lot and He enjoyed reading. Makino would help Luffy read too if he did not know how to pronounce words. Garp wanted her too to become a Marine and schooled her at an Academy back when she was young but she needed to help her family and she declined into becoming a Marine but she stuck to the Academy.

Makino was also changing. Her lifestyle was changing. She was still the nice and friendly Makino, but she was now a strong woman who could take care of herself but loved being around the crew. They were nice and the core group also took care of her. They taught her how to fight and so on and she learned a lot from them.

On day, months later when Shanks was training with Luffy who had improved so much before Shanks started training Luffy, they were doing a regular exercise of controlling a wave of Haki. Suddenly, Luffy felt something happen to him. Within moments, Luffy painlessly grew red wings on his back and his hands and feet were changing into red dragon parts. Luffy also found out that he could use fire and had a bit of control of the fire that was at the palms of his hands. He knew that he just awakened the half transformation of his devil fruit. "The Red Dragon of Fire" the powerful mythical Dragon was now allowing Luffy to use it properly.

Luffy was excited but he could not keep up the transformation for long. He could feel his Haki drain and suddenly Luffy collapsed and was back in his regular form. The boy told him that the Dragon took a lot of willpower to control. You have to first tame it and then it will listen otherwise it's a waste of a Dragon of it awake but not tamed.

The next step on Luffy plan was to make sure that he could tame the beast. Although it wouldn't be an easy task, a luffy took on the challenge and hoped for the best.

* * *

 **This was a weird chapter for me to write but I hope you enjoyed it**


	30. Chapter 30

**I REALLY love sleeping. Especially when I'm able to sleep (albeit with the help of my sleeping pills) but still... I miss sleeping for more than 3-4 hours on a daily basis (except Friday night/Saturday Mornings)**

* * *

 **The Red Dragon**

 ***On a ship in the New World***

"It seems like Red Hair is in our territory Captain. Should we fight?"

A tall man takes a drink of Sake that was in the cup and says "Kill? Nay, I'll do much worse than just kill the little fucker." he looks at his first mate "Prepare the fleet. Let's go make a visit with Shanks"he says with a killer smile on his face and a devilish look.

* * *

It had been almost 2 years since Luffy was in the New World. Luffy missed the New World Seas. To a certain extent, Luffy was back home. He was raised in the New World and he knew the sea well. The year and a half went by fast for Luffy. Much of the time was spent in Paradise because Shanks needed to check up on his territories and that took a bit longer than expected. Also, Luffy was in training under everyone from the crew and even Makino became a formidable pirate. When she got her 55 Million Beli bounty Shanks had gotten an earful from Garp and a bit from Dragon but he wanted to make sure she was okay. Luffy got much stronger over that year and a half. He was almost 10 and he gotten taller and was now 5 feet. He was muscular for his age and his Haki was very strong. It can be stronger in the future but after training under Shanks, we was able to control his Haki better and could use it often.

On the ship, everyone was of course doing their own thing until a crew member that was in the Crow's Nest said Shanks there's a group of Pirate ships heading towards us.

"What's the mark?"

The man scared out of his mind because he knew that flag all too well "The King of Beasts Kaido."

"Ah Kaido, I wonder what he wants now." he calls over his core group as well as Luffy and Makino "It seems like that bastard Kaido might want to fight with us. Be prepared for anything. That man is really powerful and his crew should not be taken lightly.

"Oi why the fuck are you telling us that? Tell the rest of your damn crew." says Yasopp

"I know man. I'm just making sure none of you guys mess up."

"Shanks, shut it. Do you seriously think we are gonna screw this over? Our little group right here can beat Kaido and his damn army."

"Oh I can fight a yonko crew member? YOSH I'll beat him up good for messing with us."

"Oi Luffy, do NOT fight Kaido. He's mine!" says Shanks

When the group broke up into their respective places, Kaido's ship had made its way towards the Red Force. The two Pirate Captains were looking right at each other and Luffy was shocked to see such a guy so big _Woah, he's taller than Pops._ "Ah Kaido, are you here to welcome us back to the New World?"

"I thought you were dead brat. You disappeared for too long I was sad I couldn't kill you."

"Kill me? Sorry but only a few people can be successful at that and you are definitely not one of them."

"Don't take me so lightly Red Hair. Last time we fought I nearly destroyed your ship."

"You did? Interesting. Well I'd like to see you try doing that again."

"Don't tempt me brat. I'll kill you this time."

"You think any of us fears death?" and he raises his sword causing Kaido to raise his fist. They both took a shot at each other and Shanks was able to block the attack without the use of Haki.

"You've gotten stronger brat. I'll give you that much. But don't think you'll be able to beat me again. The last time we fought, you gave me my 5th defeat. And now, looks like I'll kill you all. ATTACK!"

And within seconds, the enemy pirates start attacking the ship. "Guys you know what to do." says Shanks and his crew nods. Cannons are fired and Kaido's ships get damaged. The Adam Wood on the Red Force doesn't get damaged but it still bothered Shanks and his crew. Yasopp and Rockstar were taking care of the cannon balls that were being fired at them while Makino and the others were taking care of the pirates. Shanks and Kaido were fighting using their Haki skills and then Kaido's first mate Jack gets in the fight as well. Shanks was doing well with the both of them and was keeping up with them until Benn Beckman and Luffy join in on the fight. However, both were pissed that Luffy was there but they couldn't do much, this was a fight after all.

Benn was using his rifle and Haki to fight jack, while he told Luffy to go help Shanks. When Luffy got to Shanks, he saw that although Shanks was keeping up with Kaido, this was his first real right with only one arm so he decided to to get the help from Luffy. Luffy's Haki was strong and it the aura was easily felt by Kaido. "That's one strong brat there Shanks. Almost makes me want to spare his life."

Kaido threw a punch at Luffy who blocked it with a Haki coated fist of his own and Kaido's eyes widen. "That was my weakest punch kid. Surprisingly you didn't fall or break your body." Then he picks up his Mace and now Luffy gets serious. Before Shanks had the opportunity to interfere, Luffy said quietly so that Kaido could not hear him but so Shanks could "Half beast Transformation" and red wings appeared from Luffy and his legs all of a sudden became feet with talons and hands that changed to claws. He was able to control fire with his hand claws and he made a fist of fire and coated that with Haki and he flew up to Kaido and as Kaido swung the mace with shock, the impact of the two colliding released a VERY strong wave of Haki that everyone fighting could feel. The mace didn't break nor was Kaido affected by it, but he was getting annoyed now. Shanks then took that as an advantage and he jumps up in the air when Kaido punches Luffy and blocks it with his sword and says "Your fight is with me Kaido."

Luffy upon impact of the punch with the mace, he crashed onto the Red Force. Luffy was shocked he was strong enough to live through that but then again, he could tell that Kaido was not trying when fighting Luffy but was trying when fighting Shanks. Luffy knew he needed to get much stronger before he can go fight a Yonko. When he crashed down, the Red Hair Pirates surrounded Luffy and helped him get back up on his feet. Luffy was in his normal human form when he landed so the landing did hurt quite a bit. That clash with the Mace took a lot out of Luffy so he needed a short rest that was given to him by the pirates that were surrounding him to protect him. When he finally got up, he saw the ending of Shanks and Kaido's fight.

Shanks was using Haki and was on the offensive side of the fight while clearly Kaido was on the defensive. When Shanks got Kaido tired, he was able to make him surrender.

"Fuck you Red Hair. You'll meet your end by my hands one day."

"Well, it's not gonna be today now." and the battle finishes with a group of Marines making their way towards the battle. As Shanks and his crew takes leave, Kaido tells his pirates to leave while he himself wanted to get captured. "Let's see if they can kill me"

When the Red Force made some distance between Kaido and the Marines, they saw Kaido get captured and taken by Admiral Aokiji and Kizaru. They did see the Red Force in the distance heading west and they saw Kaido's pirates leave towards the South. Neither wanted to go after the ships because they did have one of the Yonko as their prisoner. Kuzan wouldn't go towards them anyways, not only was he lazy but he wasn't trying to go after Dragon's son.

* * *

 ***Red Force***

"You did well Luffy. Remember, your elemental dragon needs more Haki to be used. Even in half form your Haki needs to be stronger. And do not rely on it too much. Your Haki is the most important tool you can have. Always remember that."

"I know Shanks. But I wanted to try it out."

"I understand Luffy. It looked REALLY cool. And because it did look cool, and we beat Kaido you know we have to party. OI EVERYONE PARTY!"

And the whole crew starts celebrating. Everyone complimented Luffy and his brave act to fight Kaido and the rest of them and how cool his half beast transformation looked. Benn was impressed and Yasopp was proud while Lucky actually gave Luffy the piece of meat he was eating.

The party lasted throughout the whole night and everyone but Luffy and Makino were drunk. Shanks decided to call Whitebeard even though he was drunk

"Who is it and why have you called yoi?"

"Oh Marco it's you. Join my crew you bluebird."

"Fucking hell Red Hair. What do you want?"

"Where are you guys? I'm at Wano."( **MANGA SPOILER! OR IS IT?)**

"Oh shit you guys are close yoi. Head North until you see the Moby Dick. We are re-supplying our stocks. I'll let Pops know you guys are coming."

"Ok bird brat."

"Fuck off yoi!" and Marco hung up the phone.

After a while, everyone was fast asleep and no one seemed to be awake.

* * *

 ***On the Moby Dick***

"Hey Pops, Shanks should be coming shortly. I suggest we stay here."

When the crew heard Shanks name, two boys came out running. "OI LUFFY IS COMING BACK" and Marco starts smiling and laughing. The two other young Whitebeard Pirates were excited to see their brother after a year and a half. While Pops and the crew hadn't seen Luffy in ages, they were all excited.

The caretakers needed time to get ready for when Luffy came back and the four were very excited. Their little devil is going to be reunited with them.

* * *

 **Well that was an anticlimactic fight scene to the max lol... Next major fight scene should be better depending on how I feel (physically and mentally... Exams are on the end of the month so...)**


	31. Chapter 31

**My shortest chapter... For a reason**

 **And thanks to yuzukikuran476 you da best**

 **Also there is an A/N at the bottom**

* * *

 **Straw Hat Luffy**

Life on the Moby Dick was wild for the next few days. The whole crew was getting prepared for Luffy's arrival and Ace and Sabo were very excited. They were gonna talk about all their adventures and with everything going on, and they both wanted to see just how strong Luffy got with Shanks and his training. The caretakers were running wild for the next few days as well. They were decorating Luffy's room for his arrival. They all wanted to give Luffy a big hug when he stepped on the ship and wanted to be there first few people to meet Luffy but they knew that Ace and Sabo were gonna be the two he saw first. They had made sure of it.

When the Red Force was coming close to the Moby Dick, Shanks said "Permission to board" to which Marco said "Permission granted yoi"

Shanks yelled out again "Oi Marco join my crew"

"Fuck off yoi." Everyone could hear Shanks laughter as he was coming on board. As he was coming on board Shanks had released a wave of Haki that was strong enough to make the weaker crewmates on the Moby Dick to pass out. "Sorry Whitebear, this is an enemy ship. I need to show some strength here."

"Where is my son Red Hair?" And Shanks turns around and everyone could hear footsteps. Another strong wave of Haki was released and this time even some of the stronger members of the crew (not the division commanders) were fazed by it. Ace and Sabo felt the wave and they instantly knew it was Luffy who did that.

"LUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYY!" and they both jump at Luffy and tackle him down with two massive hugs. "Man you don't realize how much we missed you man." "This ship was so boring without you here." and the three boys were laughing and had small tears of happiness and joy. When he finally got up he saw Marco and ran towards him as quickly as he could and jumped on to him and he received a big hug from Marco. He then saw Thatch and he did the same, ran towards him and gave him a big hug. He saw his uncle standing by and he gave his uncle a big hug. The next person he saw was Mika. She had tears of happiness and had a big smile on her face. Luffy gave her a long hug and kissed her on the cheek. She was able to hold onto Luffy like he was a kid and she gave him to Pops and Whitebeard had the longest hug. "I missed you Pops." Whitebeard smiled and said "We all missed you too Luffy."

When he got down, he introduced Makino to the crew and said she was like a mother to him after he left and she smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You trained him well brat. He's a lot stronger now."

"Yes but he still has ways to go. We got into a fight with Kaido and our Luffy over here actually stood up to him. He used his half transformation technique and was able to clash with that crazy ass mace of his. But no damage was done to Kaido."

"He'll get stronger with experience and when he has his own crew."

"His Haki is good, but he can be stronger. Like you said he'll need experience as Captain."

The two Yonko look at Luffy and were happy to see him home. They could hear Luffy talking to Ace and Sabo about their adventures while both of the crews were on the Moby Dick and partied. [By the crew I mean Shanks and the homeboys]

Just before Shanks took his leave, Luffy, Ace and Sabo said goodbye to Makino and she gave the three a big hug and had tears in her eyes. She told them that she would miss them and hoped to see them one day. Luffy said goodbye to the Red Hair Pirates and they all gave him a small goodbye hug back. Lucky gave him a bite of his meat that he was eating. Benn said bye and told Luffy to not stop training and to take time off like reading to clear his mind. Yasopp was in tears because he was drunk and he remembered Usopp. Shanks however spoke to Luffy and said "Well since you want to be better than us, they why don't I give you this." he placed his Straw Hat on Luffy's head and said "That's my most prized possession. Take care of it. I'll get it back when you become King." Luffy had tears coming out of his eyes and held on to the hat "Thank you Shanks. I won't fail you."

"Are you sure Luffy?" Shanks says with a sly smile _I know for DAMN sure he's gonna be King._

"I'll become Pirate King first and then beat you up." Luffy says with a smile and hugs Shanks one more time and lets go when Shanks pats him on the head. Shanks slowly starts walking away after saying a last goodbye and gets on his boat and sails off. When the Red Force was out of eye distance Luffy made his way into his room and was happy to be home.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this short ass chapter**

* * *

 **Uhm okay so I really wanted this story to finish before I get to my exams and in doing so I had to cut back on non important "filler" chapters that are just about adventures and islands and stuff. Because after my exams I want start up on two stories which are of course part 2 of this story where Luffy goes off on his own and the regular one piece stuff. Then there is gonna be another story which I really want to take my sweet time with which is a story of OCs and their one piece journey. But the main character(s) does not want to become pirate king but has a similar goal to freedom/being free.**

 **Only reason why I want to finish this is because well since I don't like any of the teams on the NBA finals, I'll be working my ass off with school and any free time I get I will be working on the next few chapters.**

 **So with that said after since this chapter ended there should be about 4-5 chapters left in this surprisingly liked story.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I wanted to write this chapter so I did**

* * *

 **Demon of Ohara**

On the Whitebeard ship, everything was normal like always. No matter what you could hear Luffy talking to someone or singing a song about idiots and islands. Marco was doing his paperwork when Luffy walked into and he just sat on his bed and was quietly reading a book. He was 12 years old turning 13 real soon. He was quite mature for his age. Although he was still that hyper idiotic dumbass, Luffy was a smart kid that only did so because he needed to do something to ease the minds off of everyone. Ever since he was a child, Luffy always made noise and to which everyone was used to and when he was quiet, the Whitebeard Pirates would make sure if Luffy was okay, so after a while it got annoying that daily someone would ask him if he was fine so he decided to make noise everyday to keep everyone at ease. After Marco had finished his paperwork Luffy asked "Do you want to do anything? I'm bored and I know you want to get away from any work."

Marco laughs "You know me too well yoi." which gets a look from Luffy like _of course I do._ "Ehh we should be nearing an island soon. Want to go?"

He instantly smiled "Yeah let's go." he gives Marco a look before he leaves "Can we go with Mi, Thatch and Dee-chan?"

Marco gave Luffy an old nostalgic look "They'll go. But you ask them yoi." _It's been a long time since we did that._ Luffy got excited and he leaves the room with a smile on his face. After Luffy left, Marco changed into comfortable clothes and since they were heading to a summer island he put on brown cargo shorts, a blue sash around his waist and went shirtless, and some sort of running shoes and made his way to the deck.

Luffy spoke to Mika who said he wasn't busy so she could come with them and she saw Marco on deck in his summer island wear so she did the same. She put on some shorts and a sports bra and a light t shirt and made her way on deck with Marco.

Luffy asked Thatch to come and of course he agreed and as Marco and Mika made their way to the kitchen, he saw them in summer wear and he quickly went to his room and changed. He came out in his usual shorts and a white t shirt and when he came back to the kitchen he started making snacks for the bunch and was preparing lunch and diner because he didn't know when he would be back.

Luffy saw his uncle last and when he said to come with Marco and the rest he, like the rest, had agreed and since he could never get cold, he knew he was going to go to a summer island and he changed into shorts and went shirtless. He didn't really care about his scars but he was proud of two of his tattoos that he was not afraid to show to the public, he had Roger's mark on him and the Whitebeard mark

When the group was about to leave, Luffy almost left with sweatpants and a full sleeve shirt but Marco told him that it would be VERY hot so he quickly changed into black shorts, a yellow sash around his waist, a red "wifebeater" and his treasured Strawhat. Before they left, he saw Ace and Sabo and told them he was going with Marco and the rest and they stayed their place. They knew that ever since Luffy came back, he rarely spent time with them because they were busy, he was training or he was with Ace and Sabo. They knew Luffy would like to spend time with them so they stayed on board helping around.

They head to town and were making their way around town slowly. Since they were pirates, money wasn't really an issue but because of old habits, the group made sure Luffy wasn't paying for anything. But Mika told them that if they kept babying Luffy around he probably would rely on his crew to buy things for him. So of course when Luffy brought things like books or some clothes he paid himself but Mika did bargaining. She said "No crew is complete without at least one bargainer."

As they spent the day, they were smiling a lot and a lot of conversation was being made and it reminded everyone of the old days when they took Luffy out. It was a good day going until Luffy accidentally bumped into a lady and she had dropped her bag of new books she had just bought. As he helped her they hear a "Get away from the Demon Child boy. She'll kill you." he looks at the group who said that and they all had weapons that were ready to be pulled out "Kid walk away slowly and go run off." He looks at the group and sees a large group of Marines and bounty hunter surrounding them.

Thatch, Marco and Mika wanted to get involved but Jones said to wait. Luffy speaks to the woman "So you are Nico Robin? Well then it's nice to see another monster."

"Go away kid, you'll get hurt." she says with sadness in her eyes but a stern look on her face.

"I can tell you won't hurt me and I know damn sure those idiots can't hurt me."

"Don't get involved kid. Please. I don't want you to get hurt." she says with now a look for help in her eyes. "They finally caught me. Please. Just go. I'd rather lose my life than let a young boy like you get hurt." with a sudden movement he grabs her and gives her a tight hug. "Sorry but like I said, I'm a worse monster than you. No one is going to hurt you anymore" and hugged her tightly. A stupid Marine and a few bounty hunter decided to kill her and the boy that hugged her and as they were about to strike with their swords, Jones and Thatch blocked it with their own. "You ain't touching our little brother yoi." And the group see Marco as he kicked a few Marines soldiers.

Luffy looks at her and says "Oh what do you know. Even my family is full of monsters." and she instantly recognizes the kid. Monkey D. Luffy was helping her out. She had a tear fall from her eyes and Luffy looks right at her and tells her to stay here while he comes back. As he started to fight, he released a wave of Haoshoku Haki and knocked out all the weaker enemies and all the bounty hunters were knocked out. He changes his hands into Dragon claws and the starts fighting the Marines with speed and anger. "DO NOT HURT THE LADY!" Mika rushes toward Robin and she she helps her up and stands in front of her. No one was going to touch her as long as she was on guard. Quickly as the fight had ended with Luffy and the group leaving unscathed, Luffy goes in front of Robin and says "Join the Whitebeard pirates. You need a family and they can give you one."

She sadly declines and was very shocked that a kid was helping her out and was calling himself an even more monster than her. _If only he knew._ Then Luffy said something which made her smile. She hadn't smiled in such a long time that she forgot the feeling of it and spoke without thinking "well if you don't want to join Pops, join me when I sail out when I'm 17. I'm looking for a crew and a family and I know you'll want to be in it. It'll be full of monsters." Luffy said with a big grin on her face.

"Fine Luffy. I'll join. But I have a dream to find the true history of everything."

Jones smiles "And just what will you do with that much knowledge?"

"To learn and find out what just happened and also become the world's best archaeologist."

"Well then if that is you dream I'll let you know mine. It's to become Pirate King." he says with a big smile and looks at Robin "According to Dee-chan, there needs to be a smart person with us to read those phone gylps."

"The poneglyphs? Why are they necessary in that journey?"

"You'll understand when you read them." Jones says with a smile.

She gives Luffy a small hug and thanks the Whitebeard Pirates for helping her as the group heads on, Marco looks back and stops to say "You know, you still can join the Whitebeard Pirates for the time being yoi."

She looks at Marco and says "I have to decline Phoenix san. There is much I need to do for the time being. I'll sail with the little one later on."

"Alright yoi. Just know this, he WILL protect you from anything. Luffy is a special kid. And you'll have a family when you are with him and his crew. He's already found his crew mates, he just needs the age to sail." he says with a chuckle and heads his own way to where the group went to.

Robin looks at the group who just left and the civilians that were there watching everything that took place. None moved a muscle while she watched them go out in the distance until she couldn't see Luffy and the Whitebeard Pirates anymore. When they were out of her eye distance, she made her way to leave. She had things to do. She hoped what Luffy said would be true, she wanted to be not afraid anymore. She desired it more than anything. The only reason she declined joining the Whitebeard Pirates was because she would still be apart of a crew that is feared. Although she knew Whitebeard was a good guy, but the rep he had wasn't a great one. She knew Luffy would be the one pirate captain that the people would like.

When Luffy and company got to the Moby Dick, before speaking with Ace or Sabo, he went to Pops. When he entered Pops asked why he came. Luffy gave an honest reply of "Well I saw the so called Demon Child Nico Robin."

"Is that so? Well I hope she didn't harm anyone." he replied with but had a voice that hinted a tease

"She won't harm anyone Pops. She's just sad and I could tell just by looking at her eyes."

"Well what are you going to do about it? You can't help the whole world Luffy."

"I know. But I can save her world. I an get rid of her world of fear and being afraid of anything."

"And just how will you do that?"

"I decided that she will be in my crew when I sail to become Pirate King."

Whitebeard smiles and he looks at Luffy "When she joins, will you protect her from anything and everything? Will you really be able to relieve her pain and make her smile?"

He looks at back at his Pops and says "I already made her smile." and he gets up to leave the room. He exits and Whitebeard was on his desk doing a few things and he laughs "That's my son."

* * *

 **And boom this chapter finished**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Boy**

It was almost 6 years since since Luffy came back to the Moby Dick when Shanks dropped him off. Ace and Sabo both got a Whitebeard tattoo during their stay on the ship and each of the three were definitely getting stronger. Ace ate the Mera Mera no Mi and Sabo ate the Laser Laser fruit (where you can shoot laser beams from your eyes, hands or mouth [if he chooses]). He could also make a "sword" type object with the laser and use it to fight enemies with.

At 16 years Luffy had a bounty of 110 000 000 Beli, "Fire Fist" Ace had a bounty of 100 000 000 Beli at 19 and "Top Hat" Sabo who was 20 had a 95 000 000 Beli bounty on his head. Pops was happy that he found three boys who could easily be three of the strongest members of the Whitebeard Pirates but he knew that when Luffy turned 17 to sail off, Sabo wanted to go to become a member of the Revolutionary Army. Ace was the only one in the trio that had wanted to stay on the Whitebeard ship. He was happy around them. He felt complete with a full family. And he had Luffy and Sabo (before they leave)

Luffy was able to control his Dragon more but still he could not get to full form Dragon. The most he could do was a half transformation, and that's all he needed for the time being. Pops took on the stronger ones and he had Jones and Marco to back him up. The Whitebeard Pirates were already a feared Pirate Crew but for the time that Luffy, Ace and Sabo were still on the Moby Dick, it was impossible to fight them. You'd need at least all three Admirals to fight them. Or another Yonko and their fleet. Otherwise it was a death wish to go fight Whitebeard.

It got to a point where most of the time, whenever there was a mission to complete, Pops would send the ASL trio and within days they would return unharmed and unscathed. They were REALLY strong at their age. However, Luffy could never forget that no named boy on that one island in East Blue who was able to beat Luffy with one move. When Luffy told his family (the caretakers, Ace, Sabo and Pops) they were surprised that there was a "monster" stronger than Luffy who was in East Blue. They all wanted to meet him but they knew it probably wouldn't happen.

The caretakers were proud of the boys and their development in becoming strong pirates. Hell, Ace was being considered becoming a division commander real soon. He was a good strong and young leader that the second division needed and Ace was the only one capable (and not busy enough) to take them under his control. They knew Sabo could make a lot of noise in the Revolutionary Army when he joins and Luffy will obviously become Pirate King, Ace could happily be second division commander. Ace changed a lot ever since he came on this ship all those years ago. He was afraid of everything and was scared about his past until Whitebeard knew he was the son of Gol D. Roger. He was accepting and that's what Haruta had told him. Pops wouldn't care about pasts, he only cares about the now. Ace got close to Haruta and the head nurse Storm. He spent a lot of time with her well because he got injured a lot and she was the closest thing to a sister for him.

Sabo somewhat stayed the same. When he joined the ship after Dragon had dropped him off, Sabo was out going to the people because he knew they were good friends of Luffy. If they took care of him, he knew they could take care of much less hyper boys. So as time went on he was close to Namur the Fishman and he learned a lot from Namur. He was able to learn Fishman Karate and was a great swimmer before he ate the devil fruit to which Namur got mad at him and said "I wasted my damn time teaching you how to swim brat. I hope you fall in the ocean so I can save you and give you a I told you so look." causing everyone to laugh.

Luffy forever stayed close to the caretakers. They didn't baby him around like they used to before he left, but they still cared for him a lot. They took care of him ever since he was a baby so it was natural for them to care for Luffy a lot. Luffy would spar with Marco and Jones a lot to get stronger, although he couldn't beat them (he did give them a good fight each time though), they were still proud at how strong he was becoming. Later on he would be stronger than the two of them. Pops even said one day Luffy will surpass himself and to which Luffy said simply "Never" with a smile.

Everything was going well for the Whitebeard Pirates until one night they passed through a heavy storm and they saw a Slaver ship sailing through the seas. When the storm had passed after a long while, the ship was destroyed and they saw a bit of wood and a man who wasn't moving towards the ship. Thatch saw the man first and quickly brought him up and told Marco to tell Pops that we are bringing a man up. When Thatch brought him up, he was quickly sent to the infirmary while the doctors were checking up on him. Thatch knew he wasn't in good shape, he had seastone cuffs on him, a lot of cuts and possibly broken bones.

About an hour or so later, Mika and the nurses came out and said that the man will live, however he is in bad shape. Both kneecaps need surgery, the lower back and right wrist also need surgery. They had enough supplies to do them but Pops said they were nearing one of their islands so they could do it there. However Mika suggested to do it now rather than later because everything they need is here and they have ample blood sources if and when he needs blood transfused. The surgeries took a lot longer than expected and about night time an exhausted Mika came out and said the surgeries were complete. He just needed rest and he should be good after a few days.

About two days passed and Luffy could feel the presence of someone else that was stronger than him besides the Whitebeard Pirates but he didn't think too much of it. The man was tall about 6'6 at the age of 25 or around that age and he was tan, built and muscular. He looked like the fighter/worker type so it would make sense that he would be a slave. He also carried a sword with him. He had one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords that Marco could recognize by the hilt. He wondered where the man got it from. When he was brought to the bed, Mika told Luffy that it was his job to make sure that the guest was comfortable until Pops decided what to do with him.

When the man finally woke up another three days after, the first person he saw was Luffy. "Luffy is that really you?" Luffy looked confused at how the man knew who Luffy was "Huh who are you? I don't remember you."

The man has a small laugh that for some reason was painful "Heh, don't you remember. I beat you in that fight on East Blue." Luffy's jaw dropped and he yelled "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?"

Seconds later, Marco and the rest of the caretakers as well as Sabo and Ace quickly went to the room where Luffy was "Your that guy who beat me?" he laughed and turned around to see his family behind him "Oh why are you guys here?"

"You screamed you dumbass. We thought you were in trouble." said Ace who looks at Luffy and the man. "Hold on so that's the so called monster who beat you? Well sir, you did what myself and my brother could not. You actually beat Luffy."

He looked at Ace and as more of his senses got back to him he could tell that everyone in the room had a very strong aura. However, one aura he felt was different. Almost as if the aura had a curse to it. _So that's Davy D. Jones._ Mika comes closer to the man and she gives him a quick check up and tells him to remain in bed. She asked about his name but he said he didn't know. She thought he had amnesia but then Luffy said "Wait I remembered, when I fought him that sunglasses ossan said he didn't have a name."

"What do you mean he doesn't have a name yoi?"

"He means I legit do not have a name. Scopper the old fart took me in when I was 5 while I was on the streets. I had no family except that bastard. And even still, when he was on his damn journeys he would always send me to some dojo or off to work at a young age."

"Scopper? You mean Scopper Gaban?"

"Yepp."

"He trained you?"

"Yepp. Not all the time though."

"Holy shit that's why you can't win a fight against him Luffy… But we had a break for quite a long time kid. Just how old are you?" says Jones

"I am 25 years old."

"Makes sense, makes sense. If you showed up when you were 5, we found him when you should have been 6 or 7 because myself, Roger and Rayleigh sailed the seas on our own for quite a long time. And then when we first entered the New World, Roger said we all needed to get stronger so we took two years off. You must have been around 13 or 14."

"Yepp. Don't remember my age exactly but yea… It was around that time."

"So you were that kid he talked about that reminded him of me when he looked at you. He spoke a lot about you."

"Yea well he spoke a lot about you too. He always said I was like you."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. He's an old fart man."

"Surprised he hasn't found you and killed you for calling him a fart and whatnot."

"Oh I call him names every time. If I'm in front of him or someone he knows well, I'll call him anything I want. I'll sometimes actually say Scopper San. Sometimes though."

"Where'd you get that sword?" asked Thatch.

"Apparently it was a family heirloom. The shit head was given that sword from his father and so on. And he gave it to me before I left and said that I was a good son."

"And yet he still didn't have a name for you?" asked Sabo

"Nope. He never cared."

"Don't you wonder what your name was?" asked Jones

"Nope. Don't care for a name… It's just a addressing word associated to a person." he looks at the group "can I like move around now or am I still in bed?"

"You have to stay your ass in bed. You need to be fully healed before you start walking again. The surgery on your back and legs needs time to recover" said Mika

"Did you use Haki with your blades to open me up?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Can I know the answer first?"

"Yes we did. It was difficult to cut open."

"If I go into my half form transformation, will my back go bad?"

"Yes. I studied Luffy in half form and the wings on Luffy have a force load at the back which causes some stress to it. I suggest you not to fly for the time being."

"Well can I meet Whitebeard? I'd like to speak with him."

The group look towards Mika who was the only one who knew about the medical stuff so if she said something, they knew to follow it otherwise they'd lose something they would rather keep.

"Not yet. Give it a few more days. You back needs more time to heal but your legs should be fine within the next few days. We already started physiotherapy on your knees and legs. That's why you do not have a cast on."

The group leaves and the man is still in bed. Luffy had a job to make him comfortable so Luffy asked if anything was needed and he said to pass his bag over to him. When he did so, the man took out a book and an odd looking device with head gear that looked like ear protectors and placed them on his ears and pressed a button and music was playing from it. It was pretty loud and he tells Luffy to leave and blow out the candles and make the room go dark.

With no questions asked, Luffy did so and was about to leave the room until the man said "If I can't hear the sea, I listen to my music in the dark and read. I can see through darkness with the help of an eye change. It's actually quite cool." He could see Luffy looking right at him because the door was open just a little bit and he looked right at Luffy and he changed his eyes to Dragon eyes. Luffy smiles and then exits the room and closes the door. He was now wondering when he would be able to fight him again after many years.

* * *

 **Aiight Imma finsih this story tonight... Here we go**


	34. Chapter 34

**Second Last Chapter**

* * *

 **Meeting Whitebeard**

 ***My POV***

When I was given clearance to start walking again (after a few weeks) I was allowed to speak with Whitebeard, but first Luffy showed me the ship for a bit. He was talking about the people and his family and I was listening to what Luffy was telling me. I loved it here. Everyone was mad friendly and kind. It seemed like a huge happy family. When Luffy finished giving me a tour he showed me to Whitebeard's room. When I knocked on the door I heard him say enter and as I entered Luffy said "don't piss him off… He'll probably kill you if you do." I take a deep breath and enter the room.

"So what is kid? I heard you were Scopper Gaban's foster kid. Is that so?"

"Yeah. He was a good caretaker when he was there to keep an eye on me."

"What did he do when he left for his journey?"

"He kept in touch. He wrote letters and he made me stay with his brother. He was nice enough to keep me afloat and steady. But I hate him for one thing and I told Scopper san about it AND the brother knows why I hate him."

"And why is that?"

"He snores louder than a whole damn village having a party. He made the outside walls soundproof from the inside so no one could hear him snore."

"So I assume you don't get angry easily?"

"Nope. Only when people that I like are in trouble is when I fight. Otherwise I don't need to."

"According to Luffy, you beat him in a fight? How did you win?"

"Well I mean technically I didn't beat him. He was punching and attacking at a very quick speed and I saw one of his punches so I moved out of the way and grabbed him by the front of his head and threw him down, causing the back of his head to smash the ground. And that's how the fight ended."

"Well, that is still a win. But why have you come to see me?"

"I was going to talk about that actually. Well I'd like to join your crew for the time being. I think I can be of use once I start training again and I can be a cabin boy and make my way up if you want. I just never had a family besides the old shit and he didn't think of me as a son because he knew something but he wouldn't tell me."

"What's your name brat?"

"I do not have one." I reply honestly

"Well then, you can be apart of the crew but you will need a name. This is a family so I'd like you to be apart of it. I can tell you are strong just by your aura. Reminds me a lot like Gaban's aura."

"Jones also said that too."

He picks up a den den mushi and calls Marco into his room and when he arrived he told Marco that we have a new member of the Family. He told Marco to take him in the 1st Division because he was pretty damn strong and of course the man said thanks. He always wanted to be apart of the family. When he brought back on deck, Pops came out of his room and announced that this man would be now apart of the family. "Everyone, meet the newest member of the family."

Someone yells out "What's his name Pops?" And Whitebeard looks at the man, he thinks for a moment and says "Come and greet my new son Kratos." _Kratos… That's a neat name. I swear he's that guy from Greek mythology no? Or is that something else?_

"Oh so your name is Kratos" Luffy said smiling. "Nice name. Sounds scary and cool."

I laugh a little "Thanks Luffy."

He looks at me and says "Hey why don't we fight after all those years again? I mean we can both train for a month and at the end of that month we fight."

I look at everyone around me _That dragon is awake and tamed. Not bad kid_ "Fine. Winner should get a prize because I know you got much stronger."

"Ok, and so did you. You got much stronger as well."

* * *

When I settled in the first division bunk, everyone was nice. Marco was a cool, laid back guy and he is a Phoenix. His hair is cool and is HELLA messy but I'm 100 percent sure he doesn't give a damn about his hair.

When I take a walk on deck, I see Luffy already training with Fire Fist and Top Hat Sabo. The swordsman Flower Blade Vista came up to me and looked at my sword. He asked to look at the blade and I take it out my sheath and let him hold the sword. "What's its name kid?"

I look at my sword that's in his hands and I say "Well Scopper the old fart said it was called the Dark Night."

"It suits the name." and he was right. The blade was pure black and the sheath was black as well with a white string. The hilt of the sword was black with gold stripes around to make the grip better. "The sword is a bit heavy for my liking, but it's very beautiful." He hands me the sword and I put in back in my sheath. I make my way to a spot where I could start training and I bump into Mikaella and we both fell down. "Holy shit my bad." I get up quickly and I help her up "I was careless. I didn't see you. My apologies."

She looks at me and doesn't yell but she says "I should be the one that says sorry. I was just standing here randomly." She starts talking to me about what my past was like and how everything went back in those days. I talk to her and suddenly I forgot about training. She talked to me easily and I too was having no trouble talking to her. She was nice and interesting _and cute_. I like found it really random though, like it happened out of the blue.

When she left, I went to an open spot and started training. The first thing I did was work on my sword skills. I like fighting with my sword and plus and when I was finished with that, I was training with my Dragon fruit.

When I was in my half form transformation, I noticed that Davy D. Jones as watching me. He noticed my footwork and it reminded him of Scopper. "Oi kid, keep your stance when you fight even with your devil fruit. Just because you have a strong fruit with a massive power, doesn't mean you'll always win." he changes into his devil form "Now, let's see just how strong you are."

I clad my whole body in Haki, and I wait to see just what Jones would do. He comes for an attack and quickly takes his sword out of his sheath and just before it hit me, I unsheathed my sword and block the attack as fast as I could.

We kept on blocking each other's attack and I'm pretty sure Jones was impressed that I was keeping up with him. "Luffy can't keep up with me when I have my sword out." he says almost if he read my mind

Within minutes of pure sword fighting, we sheath our swords and we fight with our fists. Now when we switched fighting styles I got my ass HANDED to me. Like I knew I was losing this fight bad. Although I could dodge, he was just faster than me. I do end up getting a few blows on the man but he hit me more times than I missed and I missed A LOT.

In the end of the fight I was down on the floor and out of breath. "You're a pretty good swordsman, but you're out of shape probably due to being on a slave trade ship." and he walks away.

Since I was outside I was enjoying the calm sea and the beautiful night, I kept on training and getting my flow back. It had been a while since I last fought which was probably two or three years ago because of the stupid slavers. Bounced all over the place and they kept my sword with them (thankfully) so it was bound that we got hit by a storm.

* * *

Eventually that month passed and it was the day me and Luffy were supposed to fight after six years or something like that. As I made my way, I saw Davy Jones and he said "You trained well. Seems like you found your groove. But can you beat Luffy is the question."

I stand in front of Luffy and we give each other a rather tense look. We both trained our assess off to have this fight and I got back in shape. But Luffy was getting stronger. There was something about him that gave off a strong aura. He was a muscular (not like myself) and was about 6'0 or maybe an inch taller or shorter.

When everyone else gathered around looking at the fight, the whole ship was silent. There was no noise at all except the sea which calmed me down a whole lot. Whitebeard looks at the two of us and says "May the best win." and Luffy comes charging at me.

As he charged, I could sense that he changed his right arm to his dragon claw and used a bit of fire and he wanted to punch me. To counter it, I changed my left hand into my dragon claw and I used a bit of the darkness powers to help me block the punch. As he came close to me, I blocked his attack and instantly there was a wave of Haki that was released. It was strong enough to make Whitebeard say "Now I have another monster apart of this family." as he smiled, and when he said family, I took pride in it. He actually considered me as a son and I couldn't have been happier. But right now, I have a job to do. And that was to beat Luffy.

I unsheathe my sword and Vista exclaims "Such a graceful blade." and I start attacking Luffy. Now when Jones said Luffy couldn't keep up with him using a sword, well that was before Luffy was training his ass off. But so was I and I remembered the hell training I went through with the old shithead.

I swing my sword and I could tell I cut Luffy because well I also clad it with Haki because I knew I wouldn't damage Luffy if I used a regular blade. When I cut Luffy, it seemed to make him more focused on beating me to which he then went his half dragon form and started to attack. As I was able to block some of his attacks, I sheathe my sword and transform myself. Now not only was there one half Dragon fighting, there were two.

He attacks me with his fire power and I use my darkness to cancel it out. I also learned some of the Yami Yami no Mi abilities. Now that I was in a proper fight with my Dragon, I now knew what I was up against when fighting the Logia carrier of this power.

As the fight continued for about another 10 minutes of back and fourth moves, everyone was still surprised to see both of us last that long. I noticed Ace and Sabo both look at me when I was fighting Luffy and I remembered in the back of my head that Luffy said he never was defeated by his older brothers. _He's not impossible to beat._ But then I also remembered that when they were training, the trio would fight 100 matches against each other and it would be 50-50 with his brothers. However, Sabo was just slightly stronger than Ace picking up 51-49 record.

Luffy was no joke now when fighting. He knew what he was doing but so did I and we both could tell that this fight was nearing an end. When I had blocked one of his attacks, I saw an opening and took advantage out of that and I was able to get an upper hand for a few seconds before it was evened out by Luffy again. Me wanting to end this fight, unsheathed the sword again and went in for a strike and by the time I was able to put my blade at Luffy's neck, I also felt heat near my heart. Now it wasn't bothering me but I knew what the outcome was about to be.

"It seems like we have a draw here." says Whitebeard. We both pull back and go into our normal forms before we give each other some respect. I shake Luffy's hand and say "You definitely got stronger kid."

And he gives me an honest "And so did you. But you seem a bit slower."

When Luffy said he noticed I was slower, Mika said "Well it's because of the surgeries. He won't be as fast as he was, but he still is fast enough as we saw his speed on display just now." and as she finished, she and along with the "Caretakers" of Luffy and Ace and Sabo, they went up to Luffy and were talking about how cool he was. Two division commanders by the name of Fossa and Izo came up to me and said I fought well. And I appreciated their comments. And then Whitebeard was like "Well there you have it, not only have we found a monster, but we found a monster that has a draw with Luffy in strength like Ace and Sabo."

As I make my way into the shower, I wanted to write this on my journal. Scopper san told me to keep a journal because it helped with everything and I had to call him and tell him what just happened. When I got out, I went to my room (No idea why I was given a room) where I saw Marco and Jones standing by their rooms and talking and they said they were impressed with me and I said thanks. I lay on my bed, put my music in and I start writing until I eventually tire out and I fall asleep for a little bit. And for a little bit I mean 15 hours until unfortunately, Marco told me to wake up because I was needed to do stuff.

* * *

 **Last chapter is gonna be different from every previous one and definitely longer.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	35. Chapter 35

**Welp time for the last chapter.**

 **This will EASILY be my longest chapter**

* * *

 ** **Goodbye****

It had been about a week since Luffy turned 17 and he still had choices to make in his mind. Although he wanted to leave, there was a big part of him that wanted him to stay on the Moby Dick, sail with Whitebeard and probably still be the most free man in the whole world. He also remembered his promises he made to his Nakama that he found on his journey and a part of him wanted to gather them all, bring them on the ship and have them become Whitebeard Pirates. But he also realized that their dreams might not be fully accomplished and Luffy would not allow that to happen. If he were to stay or not, he would be a free person, but if he stayed, his Nakama probably wouldn't be able to do what they want.

Luffy stopped growing when he was 6 feet tall and he was bit more muscular but still a bit scrawny. He was still the bottomless pit whenever he ate and he was smart. He liked reading and he knew a bit of navigation but he knew that Nami was his navigator when they meet again after many years. He also trusted Zoro would be much stronger since he would be first mate. He hoped that Sanji would be an even better cook than he was before but Luffy thought it couldn't be possible because Sanji was already a great cook. He also knew Usopp would have the motivation to become a very skilled Marksman because Yasopp came back to meet his son after many years and he taught him a lot with those few days spent on Usopp's village. Then he remembered Robin. The one person he wanted on his cre quick because he knew she was sad and Luffy didn't want her to be sad. He remembered telling her that there would be monsters on the crew even before she would join and he himself was a monster too. Luffy was a SCARY demon child when fighting.

It was this day when Sabo was going to leave to the Revolutionary Army. Luffy also spoke to his mother and father when the call was supposed to be for Sabo. The ship had a sort of tension around it. There wasn't much going on. It was a gloomy dark day, it was going to rain soon and the sea wasn't at ease. The only thing that was keeping the Whitebeard Pirates actually doing their regular daily jobs was Luffy singing Binks Sake. Normally it would be the regular Idiots and Island song that EVERYONE memorized including Pops, but today it was Binks Sake. He sang in a slow tone and everyone knew why. Sabo was going to leave and so was Luffy.

When Luffy was done singing the song, he went to Pops and decided to be with him for a while. As he neared the room, he heard "enter my son"before knocking, almost as Whitebeard expected him to be there. Whitebeard was laying down on his bed and Luffy took a seat on the chair that was at the desk "Why are you troubled my son?"

Luffy looks at the man whom he easily calls Dad or Pops "Well Sabo is leaving today and I thought it would be a good idea if I were to leave as well. You know, we all separate."

"Why not stay a while longer?"

"Well, I promised Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Robin that I would go and search for them when I'm 17 and it's already been a week."

"Then go my son. There is no need for you to be down at a time like this. You are a man now and one day you will be Pirate King. And plus this isn't a goodbye. It's not like I'm going to die anytime soon and plus we'll be waiting for you in the New World."

"Well I know that but I won't see Ace and Sabo. They were the first real friends I had that challenged me all the time. And I'll miss you, Marco, MI, Dee-chan, Thatch and everyone. You guys took care of me."

"Isn't that the job of a family Luffy? To take care of everyone."

"Yeah"

"We are still going to be looking out for you. We'll always have an eye on where ever you are and whatever you do. Also you'll have a den den mushi for whenever you want to talk to anyone of us. And you also have our sign tattooed on yourself." he looks at the ceiling "You will never leave us brat"

Luffy smiles and takes in what Pops said. He started making his way out the room and then he bumped into Thatch. "Hey Luffy, do you want anything to eat on your journey? I'll start preparing your meals."

"Nah, not yet." he looks at his older brother "Can we do something for a bit?"

"Well I ain't busy for the time being" Thatch was lying. He was the head chef of the ship and he needed to start preparing food for the crew but he wasn't feeling it. No one blamed him in doing so. Both Sabo and Luffy were leaving. Although he wasn't as close to Sabo but he still cared for the boy. Luffy however was a different story. Thatch cared for Luffy ever since he was a baby. Of course Thatch wasn't up to his daily tasks. No one knew when they would see Luffy next. But Thatch shared a more different bond with Luffy. Luffy saved him from dying to Teach, also he saved Luffy. They were both in the hospital togther for that massive time period and they bonded more so.

As Thatch and Luffy were walking in silence, they saw Mikaella not doing much. Luffy goes up to her and says "Hey Mi, let's do something. I'm bored and so is Thatch. And you look bored too." She looks at the one she cared for 17 years. Ever since he was a baby, she along with Marco were the two that were mother and father for Luffy. She was like a mother to him and for that he was grateful. She was overprotective at times but it was instinctual. She also had a special bond with Luffy. She remembered the time when she and Luffy went out to that island and the painful events of being abused by those Marnie soldiers and Bounty Hunters. Luffy saved her. He did everything in his power to make sure she was okay and she remembered both of them being held back by the guys and the events that took place. "Fine kid. What do you want to do?" she says with a smile and Luffy just says follow me.

As Mika and Thatch follow Luffy in silence, they found Luffy's uncle writing what seemed to be a letter. "Hey Dee-chan, want to do something." looking up from his letter, he saw the man his nephew became. When he met Luffy, he was a fragile kid that would be attached to people very quickly and very openly trusting. As the years went on, Jones realized that it was Luffy's characteristics that made him that way. He had both traits from his father and mother. His bond with Luffy was strong. He taught Luffy how to read and write, and taught him life lessons. Luffy ultimately thanked his uncle for teaching him the important parts of life and was a major reason on who Luffy was today.

After he agreed with Luffy, they all made their way up to Marco's room. When they entered the room, Marco was asleep on his desk. They figured he was doing paperwork all night because he probably wanted to spend the day with Luffy. When they woke him up, Luffy said "Hey Marco, do you guys want to play basketball? We haven't played as a group in a while because we are all busy with our stuff and surprisingly all of us are free for today."

Marco looked at the boy in front of him. He first held Luffy when he came on the ship and was a little baby. Over the years, Marco was like a father figure to him and Luffy would always be that son he'll probably never have. The bond between Marco and Luffy was strong. Like how Whitebeard's bond with Marco was strong, it was the same with him and Luffy. He was Luffy's mother hen that would always freak out whenever Luffy wasn't crying, when he was crying, when he was hungry and when he wasn't hungry. He was glad that Mika had come from a family that made her care for babies beforehand so he wouldn't be the only one that took intense care for Luffy. Marco took Luffy flying when he was old enough and Marco knew he would miss those moments. When Luffy turned 17, usually when the two go flying for Luffy's birthday, the two had a race in their half zoan form. Luffy won although Marco could have easily won, he wanted Luffy to enjoy the only victory he would get from Marco and it was good.

"Sure yoi." Let me just change and use the bathroom quickly. A few minutes went by and Marco came out. The five of them went to the spot where they usually played basketball. At the back or the deck, where the shipwrights were kind enough to make a decent sized court for basketball to be played.

Luffy picked up the ball and took a warm up shot and missed "Oh come on Luffy, how bad did you get?" Thatch said trying to get a light mood out of everyone. Luffy took another shot and it missed. "Oh please, move out the way Lu." Thatch said as he got the ball and shot where Luffy was. "Watch a pro do this" and he missed his shot causing a loud laugh from Luffy causing everyone to laugh, surprisingly the sun finally made it's way and the sea was calm. "Get that weak shit outta here Thatch." as Jones took the ball and shot and it missed "Oh it slipped guys. Give me another try."

Marco looks at Jones and said "Nah. Your shot is already bad enough yoi. No need to hurt us even more."

"What did you say you pineapple!" as Marco took the shot, he said "Oh that's going in" and it missed. It looked like someone hit the ball when it was about to go in because they noticed that the ball changed it's direction just a little bit "Oi Mika yoi. Stop using your power" she laughs and smiles "Oh so finally someone noticed."

"Oh thats not fair Mi."

"Yea Mika. What the hell! I was trying to show off but noooo. You just hate me don't you."

"Shut up love boy. It's not like she can make the shot too." and Jones gives her the ball to shoot and when she shot, she made it. A nice clear swish was heard by all of them and the four guys look at her and say "Showoff" in unison. "Ok fine, why don't we play 2 on 3. I'm better than you boys anyways"

"How in the hell are you better." asks Thatch and Jones

"Cuz you can't see me when I run with my devil fruit powers."

"Can't see you? Or won't see you yoi?" he takes the ball from her hands "We know your moves, you won't beat us."

"Oh is that so. Well let's bring Izo in this and we play 3 on 3."

"No! No Izo" says Luffy "he won't miss. It's not fair for either team." Well that was true. Every time Izo played basketball, he just could not miss. It got to a point where on time Marco, Luffy and Jones had to quit because a team of Mika and Izo was winning like crazy. Thatch was on that winning team so he wanted Izo to come play and he never fails to mention that rage quit from the three but always gets his butt kicked afterwards.

When the teams were agreed it was Luffy and Marco vs Mika, Jones and Thatch. Basketball with the Whitebeard Pirates was a fun thing because they would play with their devil fruit powers but didn't allow any use of weapons. So a coin was flipped to see who got first ball and Mika tried cheating but she forgot which part of the coin they called so she accidently made the coin favour Luffy. When the game started, Luffy quickly passed the ball to Marco who was flying towards that basket to dunk the ball in, but was eventually blocked by Jones "Not today bird. Not today." and the game got competitive from there in.

As the game went on, a lot of the Whitebeard Pirates watched the game take place. It was an even game and Ace, Sabo and Kratos made a bet saying who would win. All three said Luffy would win, but they needed someone else to bet with so they dragged Izo in this and he said Mika's team. As the game was nearing the end Mika's team was up 19-18 (going by 1s and up to 21) and Whitebeard came to watch the game. He could tell both teams knew that this was an important moment for the game and so did everyone else so the whole ship was quiet. All that could be heard was breathing, running, dribbling, communication between teammates and the sea.

"Luffy, keep an eye on Mika yoi. And make sure you let Thatch shoot instead of a layup or dunk." Luffy took that and did what he had to do. As Jones had the ball, he was looking for a pass to someone and that person was Mika. "Shit" and he used his flight ability to be in front of her. She saw Thatch open and he was near the basket so he could take the layup and Luffy noticed it. As she went for a pass, Luffy quickly ran and used his flight to steal the ball and he dribbled the ball waiting to see what was going to happen around him. Marco snapped his fingers and Luffy knew what he was about to do, Marco would quickly run in front of the defender for a second allowing Luffy to either shoot or run to the basket or Luffy waits that second to pass and Marco would go to the basket with his flight ability to score.

As planned, Marco ran to Luffy's defender, stopped for a second and that gave enough room for Luffy to shoot. Jones came too late to block the shot and it was a clear swish. "19-19" yelled out someone.

Marco whispers to Luffy "pass me the ball in 8 seconds" and then the ball is in play. Luffy moved around and counted to 8 in his head and when those 8 seconds passed, he saw Marco open so he passed him the ball and Marco shot and scored. "20-19 yoi"

It was gamepoint for Luffy and Marco and Marco told Luffy to pass him the ball. When the ball was in play, Marco got the ball from Luffy and Luffy tried to get open but was being guarded well my Mika. Her speed was keeping up with Luffy and Marco also couldn't do much either because he was being double teamed by Thatch and Jones. Luffy circled around and quickly ran behind Marco where Marco handed the ball to Luffy and he very quickly took pretty far shot that he normally wouldn't shoot, but under the circumstances, nothing was being done so when Luffy shot it was almost blocked by Jones but it just went over his fingertips and it seemed like time was slowed down because the ball was slow to either miss or go in. Luffy thought it would miss but it ended in a swish and they won the game 21-19.

When they won, he celebrated with Marco and was given props by Thatch, Jones and Mika and they were impressed it went in. He then ran to Ace and Sabo who were impressed at the win and then the three boys went out for a walk around deck. As they were walking around deck, they were happy spending the last few hours together. From that first meeting in Foosha when Ace lost to Luffy to now where they had a draw in a fight, they became really close. Ace was 19 turning 20 while Luffy was 17 and Sabo was 20 turning 21. Those three became inseparable and became really close to each other. They were the older brothers that Luffy wanted because they weren't that older than him nor were they that much stronger than him. Only reason he was able to beat them at a young age was because he trained with the older Whitebeard Pirates that are stronger than Ace, Luffy and Sabo. Well, it is now to a point where the trio is stronger than almost everyone on the ship except for Davy Jones, Marco and Pops. besides those three, and with the exception of Kratos, they were REALLY strong. Every day, they became stronger due to the support each had from their brothers.

Fire Fist Ace was the second division commander, Sabo was apart of that division while Luffy was apart of no division. He was his own. Most of the time when the second division was sent for a mission, it was Luffy, Ace and Sabo who would go. Testing their strength, the trio received bounties very quickly. They were a partial reason why the Whitebeard Pirates were suddenly feared again and NO ONE dared to pick a fight with them anymore. Marines, Pirates, bounty hunters and everyone else ran away whenever the Whitebeard Pirates were targets. Even the Marine Admirals dared not to fight the Whitebeard Pirates unless need be. They were just too strong with the trio.

However, that run would soon end. Sabo would leave today, awaiting for the person who would pick him up. And Luffy decided that whenever Sabo would leave, Luffy would also. Since Luffy was allowed to drink now, Ace brought up a bottle of Sake and the three shared the drink. As they were drinking Ace brought up the time when he, Luffy and Sabo drank sake after taking it at the Party Bar to officially become brothers. They remembered Makino being there and laughing at them. They also remembered Shanks having a blast and watching the three struggle with the drink.

When Pops received a call saying that the pickup would happen within an hour and a half, everyone was getting prepared. Ace and Luffy went to Sabo's room and helped him pack the things he didn't pack yet. They were talking, laughing and having a good time packing until they finished. They looked at the empty room and Ace said "Oi Sabo, you better not die on us now. We all gotta see each other in the New World in the next few years."

"Why would I die Ace? I'm stronger than you." he says laughing

"How about all three of us not try and get ourselves killed." Ace and Sabo look up at Luffy

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE TALKING! YOU ARE DEATH MAGNET!"

"Shihihihi, sorry guys. It just happens."

"Happens my ass. I swear you wake up with a prayer to the grim reaper" says Ace

Sabo mockingly pretends to say a prayer "Dear Grim Reaper san, I hope you aren't too busy to try and take me. And please make this interesting, I'm bored."

"He replies too. He always says dammit why are you calling me when you clearly avoid me." says Ace

"Ok fine. I won't be stupid." and becomes silent for about a few seconds and suddenly Ace, Sabo and Luffy start laughing like crazy psychopaths " **Luffy** *laughs for minutes* **Not** *laughs again* **Stupid** *laughs for another minute*" The whole ship could hear the laughter from the three boys and that made everyone at ease.

As that hour seemed to pass, one of the crew members noticed a small ship sailing towards the Moby Dick. Sabo knew that this was going to be his time to leave. He got on deck and waite by Pops and the crew. There wasn't much chatter on the boat but there was a sad feeling around the boat. However, Luffy did not want the feeling on the ship so he started singing Idiots and Islands and surprisingly the crew joined Luffy. By the time they were finished, there was laughter on the ship and it was at ease. Sabo was excited because he was going off to complete his dreams and he knew he would be able to accomplish them because well his "father" was Whitebeard and his family was the crew (including Ace and Luffy.)

He was a strong young lad who would join the Revolutionary Army and be able to become one of the top members because he was smart and already really strong. He knew he would get smarter and stronger as time would go on. He was prepared to leave the ship because he knew that he wasn't leaving for good. He would see his family later on and everything would be the same. As the ship neared the Moby Dick, there was a voice that called out "Permission to enter?" to which there was a reply of "permission granted"

When the man entered the ship, it was Bartholomew Kuma "I'm here to pick up the young man known as Top Hat Sabo. I heard that he wanted to join and Dragon told me to come here to do the pickup."

"Sabo my son, are you ready to go?"

Sabo looks at the crew and Pops and says "Thank you guys for caring for myself and my two brothers. If it weren't for your kind hospitality we wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be as strong as we are now. So thank you."

"Oh shut up brat, no need to say thanks. Get on outta here before I personally kick you off this ship and save you JUST so I can say I told you so." says Namur with a smile on his face. Everyone laughs as Sabo has a small tear forming in his eye that Whitebeard saw and he said "Sabo, live on your dream. Go now may son. And don't look back. Only look ahead." to which Sabo runs to Whitebeard for a long hug and saying "thank you for everything" and let's go after a while.

Just before he boarded the ship with Kuma, Ace and Luffy had a final "see you later hug" and as they broke, Luffy said "Sabo, I'll need you to be there for me when I become Pirate King. So you better not leave us." Sabo looks at his younger brother and says "Of course I'll be there, Pirate King."

His goodbye to Ace was easy "Oi Ace, I'm still stronger than you ya know."

"In your dreams Lazer boy." as he gives him a hug and Luffy joins in on that hug. When they broke apart, Sabo got on the ship with Kuma and they started sailing after. As Ace and Luffy were looking on at Sabo, Thatch came up and said "Hey Luffy, are you ready." and he looks at Thatch and said "Oh shit, I forgot I was going too."

Ace laughs and says "You already packed dumbass. We did it while we were helping Sabo pack remember."

"Oh right." and he looks at Thatch "Yosh, I'm ready."

"Well Good" says Pops "It is time for your journey Luffy."

"Wait how am I going to go to East Blue"

"Well you see here Luffy. I'm the devil or I have the curse of the devil. I can walk through hell and get through places. It's like a shortcut but it's very painful and really bad. But don't worry, I'll be there with you. Along with Marco, Mika and Thatch. And if Ace wants to come to, he can."

"Nah. I mean you got the strongest members out, someone needs to be here."

"I'm here Ace. Go with them." as they see Kratos who looked like he just woke up from a nap.

"You sure bro?"

"Yea I got this. And plus there are the other division commanders here."

"Hey Luffy, good luck on your journey man. I know you'll be Pirate King."

"You know, you can join the crew."

"Let's see. I kinda like it here." as he says and walks away.

Before they left, Luffy spoke to Pops gave him a hug. "Thanks for everything Pops. I'll never forget you or the crew. And if anyone says anything bad about your name in front of me, I will beat them up."

"And if you ever need us in we'll always answer. Just don't start fighting Admirals or Yonko for now. Start easy and slow for your crew. They'll need the experience." and he gets a nod from his son.

When he let go, Jones told everyone to grab a hold of his hand and told them to follow him at all times. And to keep up. If they fall behind even for a second it will be pretty bad.

So they all grabbed his hands and within a blink of an eye, they were gone. Luffy left the Moby Dick.

When the group got to hell it was worse than what they expected. It was worse than a warzone with dead bodies for miles and people being tortured. It was VERY hot and there was a lot of fire around and there wasn't much going on. As they walked through hell, they were getting burns and scars that Jones told them would disappear once they got back into the world and all they could do was hope that he was right because those burns and cuts were bad. Everyone was having trouble walking and they noticed that Davy was in his full devil form.

When they followed Jones they all noticed a gate and went through it. They all got hit with a fresh air and like Jones said, their scars and burns were going away. Then everyone vomited except Marco. He could heal because of his devil fruit powers so he was fine. Ace, Thatch, Luffy, and Mika threw up. After the recovered, Luffy knew where they were. They were at an island that Luffy wanted to go. He was at Zoro's village (or the outskirts of the village.) The first person Luffy said goodbye to was Ace. He gave him a hug and said goodbye. Then it was Jones, then Thatch, then Mika and then Marco. He gave them all a hug and said his goodbyes. It was a sad goodbye but everyone was happy for Luffy. He was going to accomplish his dreams and that's what mattered. Luffy was sad but he knew that his family would always be there for him and he had a den den mushi with their numbers so it wasn't fully leaving them.

As he decided to walk through to the dojo, he walked about halfway and said "Goodbye guys" and waved at them. They yelled goodbye back and everyone waved. Then Luffy ran. He ran and ran until the Whitebeard Pirates couldn't see him so they left. When Luffy noticed they left, he stopped running and said "Goodbye guys. I'll see you when I get back home or in Paradise."

* * *

 **And boom goes the dynamite. Done the story**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Thanks for all your support guys and thanks for liking this story. Thanks for your reviews and ideas for the devil fruits. You guys are simply great people and thank you for your time. And my bad for my whack times of updating the chapters lol.**


	36. Update

Hey guys umm I'm gonna remake this story.. I didn't like it and I was young and dumb while writing this but now Imma fix up everything and make this into a much better story. Meaning that my second story will be discontinued even though it's been on hiatus for months.. First chapter will be up tomorrow. It's gonna be called the same thing so please check the new one out.


End file.
